Le soleil se lève encore
by Havatselete
Summary: Quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, Dumbledore l'avait décrite comme un "cadeau" pour Severus.  Qu'est donc, en réalité, cette Hermione Granger qui vient de sauver la vie de son ancien maître des potions ?   Situé juste après la bataille de Poudlard.
1. Cadeau

**C'est ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère que cela plaira. Les reviews, même négatives (dénoncez les fautes d'orthographe ! ;) ), sont les bienvenues.**

**L'histoire est centrée sur une romance entre Severus et Hermione, même si je vais tenter (je dis bien "tenter") de ne pas trop changer leur personnalité de départ. Elle suit la trame du tome 7, en excluant cependant l'épilogue. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai la fin. Je sais par expérience comme c'est rageant de voir une histoire abandonnée.**

**Comme d'habitude, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la brillante J.K. Rowling. Dommage, car j'aurais bien gardé Severus pour moi...**

* * *

><p><em>Septembre 1991<em>

_Les nouveaux élèves arrivaient en rang dans la grande salle, impatients, pour la plupart, de connaître la maison dans laquelle ils allaient être envoyés. _

_Dumbledore se pencha vers un professeur grand, brun, qui semblait en vérité assez jeune, malgré son air sombre, et lui glissa à l'oreille : "Regarde bien la prochaine élève, Severus"._

_Alors qu'il se redressait, une petite fille, les cheveux frisés, comme emmêlés, s'avança vers le choixpeau, et s'assit sur le tabouret, parlant toute seule, visiblement nerveuse. Elle ne semblait rien avoir d'extraordinaire, cette élève. Il ne semblait pas émaner d'elle une aura incroyable, elle ne paraissait pas s'être déjà intégrée parmi les élèves de son année... Non, Severus Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur lui demandait de l'observer._

_Puis, le Choixpeau hurla "Gryffondor !". La petite élève sourit de toutes ses dents, et se lança joyeusement en direction de la table de sa maison._

_Snape fronça les sourcils : c'était toujours la même scène, chaque année. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, il fut touché. Voir cette élève insignifiante partir, avec son grand sourire, vers les Gryffondors le dérangea, sans qu'il sut pourquoi. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore : _

_"Qui est-ce ?"_

_"Elle", répondit le vieil homme, "est un cadeau. Pour toi, Severus."_

* * *

><p>Mai 1998<p>

Les temps qui ont immédiatement suivi la bataille de Poudlard furent bien étranges. Le château qui, en bien des endroits, tombait en ruines, ne comptait plus réellement de professeurs ou d'élèves : il abritait plutôt une communauté, presque une fratrie, qui s'activait autant que possible autour de la reconstruction de cette auguste demeure, tout en prenant soin de ceux qui avaient été blessés par la guerre.

De fait, selon les affinités, et les éventuels liens familiaux, un quartier fut attribué aux résistants et autres rescapés de la guerre. C'est ainsi que la Tour Gryffondor abrita un nombre considérable de Weasleys, ainsi que leurs amis proches : le fameux Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, le héros inattendu Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall – qui, par ailleurs, avait emporté avec elle le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, n'ayant pas le cœur de le laisser seul dans son bureau -, Abeforth Dumbledore et son bouc... Et Severus Snape.

Comment le redouté maître des potions, espion pour la lumière, mais ancien mangemort et Serpentard s'était-il retrouvé au milieu de tant de Gryffondors (Weasleys, de surcroit !) ? Pour le comprendre, il suffit de revenir quelques jours en arrière...

* * *

><p>Les jeunes amis du Trio d'Or, Hermione, Harry, et Ron, passèrent les quelques heures qui suivirent la mort de Voldemort dans une sorte de brouillard - n'ayant pas l'esprit assez tranquille pour dormir, mais leur corps étant trop fatigué pour fonctionner normalement.<p>

La tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Harry, la taille encerclée par les bras d'un Ron visiblement au bord du coma, Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. Elle voyait, autour d'eux, des sorciers s'agiter, et elle avait même cru comprendre que le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé s'ils allaient bien, tous les trois, mais de ses lèvres elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre son sortir. Elle avait vu le soleil décliner, jusqu'à le ciel prenne cet aspect bleuté, pas tout à fait noir, mais suffisamment sombre pour que des étoiles apparaissent. Elle avait senti le vent d'ouest se rafraîchir, elle avait entendu que le calme se faisait, petit à petit, dans le château, où les autres combattants devaient être occupés à dîner.

Mais c'était insignifiant. Tout semblait insignifiant alors.

Comment le monde pouvait-il encore tourner, après que tant de gens soient morts en cette seule journée ? Le soleil pouvait il se lever encore ? Les étoiles brillaient, tout là-haut mais, étant d'origine moldue, elle savait que la lumière de ces boules de gaz pouvait mettre des millions d'années à arriver jusqu'à la terre : combien de ces étoiles étaient déjà mortes, à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle voyait pourtant leurs flammes dans la nuit ?

L'image atroce d'un autre mort lui revint en tête, comme cela n'avait cessé depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de combattre : Severus Snape, dont les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit avaient également cessé de briller de cette lumière que ne peuvent conserver que les vivants. Severus Snape. Un homme bien. Probablement un homme bon. Un homme capable de tant d'amour qu'il avait enduré plus que la mort.

Il ne méritait pas ça.

Il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, détesté ou méprisé de tous, lui qui avait tant d'amour en lui, même si cet amour n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne.

Elle l'avait regardé mourir, impuissante, incrédule, incapable en un mot, de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile pour lui. Elle n'avait même pas tenu sa main. Elle lui avait pourtant fait confiance bien après que Harry ait commencé à voir en lui un traître. Elle l'avait respecté, un peu aimé, aussi, lorsqu'elle avait une quinzaine d'années, certainement parce qu'il lui paraissait inaccessible... Elle ne savait pas, alors, à quel point il était inaccessible.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Y aurait-il eu seulement quelque chose à faire pour le sauver ?

Elle soupira, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus : oui, il y avait quelque chose à faire. Elle y avait repensé. Elle aurait pu le garder en vie. Il aurait suffit de le pétrifier, afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie, et de bloquer la diffusion du venin de Nagini. Elle aurait alors pu prendre un échantillon de cette substance mortelle, et le mêler à une potion qu'elle avait mis au point au cas où quelqu'un aurait tenté d'empoisonner l'un de ses deux amis, et qu'elle portait toujours sur elle.

C'était si simple. Et dans le feu de l'action, elle n'y avait même pas songé un instant, trop effrayée par cette vision surnaturelle d'un Snape agonisant, et par la menace d'un Voldemort prêt à surgir à tout instant.

Elle se leva.

Elle entendit un vague _« 'Mionne »_, et vit que Ron la fixait de ses yeux encore endormis.

_« Je vais marcher un peu, ça va me calmer »_, lui dit-elle simplement, en s'éloignant. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il était tout à fait réveillé.

D'ailleurs, Ron était un autre de ses soucis.

Elle aurait dû ressentir quelque chose, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle aurait dû sentir ces fameux « papillons dans le ventre » dont tout le monde parle. Mais non, elle n'avait rien ressenti de tout ça. Était-ce normal ? Était-ce la peur qui avait paralysé ses sens ? Elle craignait que non, mais en même temps, elle tenait tellement à Ron ! Elle secoua la tête rapidement, comme pour sortir ces pensées de sa tête, et se dirigea vers le passage qui menait directement à la cabane hurlante.

* * *

><p>Au sortir d'un tunnel sombre, elle le vit, comme elle l'avait laissé : Severus Snape, le dos contre le mur, les bras pendant, sans vie, de chaque côté de son corps couvert de sang, les yeux fermés... Elle ne souvenait pas que Harry avait pris le temps de baisser les paupières du mort... A moins que ce soit Ron qui l'ait fait ? Elle ne se rappelait plus.<p>

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Oui, elle l'avait apprécié, beaucoup même. Mais elle le connaissait à peine, en vérité, et il l'avait toujours traitée de façon injuste. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que toutes ces humiliations et ces regards brûlants de colère n'avaient pas été que du cinéma pour amadouer les fils et filles de mangemorts... Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que cette pensée-même lui faisait mal... Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que les larmes qu'elle versait en ce moment n'étaient pas dues à de la pitié, contre toute attente. Pourquoi, alors ? Était-ce le choc de voir cet homme qu'elle avait connu si vif étendu là ?

Elle ne sentit pas son bras se lever, et pourtant elle posa la main contre sa poitrine, puis la remonta jusqu'au cou que Nagini avait en partie déchiqueté, et là, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sous ses doigts tremblants, il y avait un pouls, et si sa poitrine bougeait à peine, elle sentit un souffle.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita pas : elle mit en œuvre le plan qu'elle avait élaboré auparavant. Elle lui lança un sort de _petrificus totalus_, puis, avec sa baguette, elle parvint à extraire des blessures un peu de venin le séparant du sang de son professeur, puis le mêla à la potion de guérison qu'elle avait concoctée des mois auparavant. Elle remua dans un sens, puis dans un autre, et murmura des incantations qu'elle avait apprises dans certains vieux livres de potions qu'elle avait emprunté à la réserve, jusqu'à ce que le remède prenne une teinte verte indiquant qu'elle était utilisable. Elle en versa un peu sur sa main droite, afin de répandre le liquide sur les blessures légères. Elle en versa plus généreusement sur le cou, et attendit que la chair se reforme. A l'aide d'un _finite incantatem_, elle mit fin au sort de pétrification, puis versa le reste de la potion dans la bouche de son professeur, appuyant doucement sur sa gorge pour la lui faire avaler.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrent d'un coup. Il la regarda, étrangement avec le même feu que d'habitude, comme lorsqu'il était en colère contre elle, en classe, et elle commença à se demander s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir ramené.

Mais elle ne pu poursuivre sa réflexion, car deux bras s'étaient emparés d'elle avec force, et des lèvres étonnamment douces s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes. Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux, sentant enfin quelque chose se passer en elle, comme un fourmillement, une excitation, une chaleur inconnue, alors que Severus Snape, maître des potions, espion pour la lumière mais ancien mangemort, l'embrassait avec empressement, mais également, avec une certaine tendresse.

Finalement, lorsqu'il la laissa respirer, il murmura dans un soupir _« Lily »_, en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Il y avait dans ces billes obscures plus d'étoiles, semblait-il, que dans le ciel qu'elle avait observé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lui adressait exactement le même regard qu'autrefois, brûlant, intriguant, mais tous ses autres gestes avaient changé. Il lui caressa doucement les bras, puis le visage, avant de sourire faiblement.

La jeune Gryffondor voyant cela ne voulu pas qu'il se fourvoie d'avantage, même si l'idée de lui dire la vérité lui était étrangement douloureuse. Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains :

_« Professeur, c'est Hermione Granger, pas Lily. Je suis désolée. »_, ajouta-t-elle, réellement désolée de devoir le décevoir.

Snape ne sembla pas comprendre, pourtant, ne desserrant pas son étreinte, continuant de lui sourire bizarrement (peut-être l'éclairage de la lune ajoutait à ce petit quelque chose d'inquiétant dans l'expression de son visage), avant de lâcher un énigmatique :

_« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Il délirait, elle en était persuadée. Un peu paniquée, elle décida d'envoyer un patronus chercher le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh. Une belle loutre sortit de sa baguette, et se faufila rapidement hors de la cabane.

_« C'est une loutre, maintenant ? C'est beau aussi... ça te va bien... C'est doux... agile... rusé...Lily... »_.

Hermione se retourna rapidement vers l'homme qui semblait toujours en proie au délire. Peut-être était-ce sa trop grande faiblesse, qui provoquait une telle confusion ?

_« Je suis Hermione. Miss Granger. L'insupportable miss je-sais-tout, comme vous m'aviez appelée si gentiment. Vous vous souvenez ? Je ne suis pas Lily, pardonnez-moi. »_ Elle ne le laissa pas prendre la parole, consciente qu'il la blesserait s'il la confondait encore avec la mère de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi cela lui ferait-il du mal ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais une petite voix dans le fond de sa tête lui soufflait qu'elle aurait aimé être cette Lily adorée, juste pour le voir sourire tendrement à nouveau_. « J'ai appelé de l'aide, on va vite vous transporter au château. Harry a réussi, vous savez ? Grâce à vous. Vous êtes un héros, professeur, je ne sais pas comment on pourra vous remercier... »_

Snape commençait à se fatiguer. Il se laissa un peu retomber en arrière, et caressa encore légèrement le visage de son ancienne élève :

_« Je ne voulais plus vivre... Pas après tout ça... Pas après que tu m'aies... détesté... pris pour un traître... Je n'ai même pas pu... te regarder... dans les yeux... Ton regard... m'aurait fait trop... mal... Mais je suis content... que tu sois revenue... Content... que ce soit toi... qui m'aies ramené... »_

Puis il s'évanouit, épuisé.

* * *

><p>Lorsque McGonagall et Pomfresh levèrent le corps pour le déplacer, Hermione se rendit compte que sa main était serrée dans celle de son professeur, et n'eut pas le cœur de desserrer leurs doigts. Elle resta à ses côté jusqu'au château, tandis que la nouvelle directrice et l'infirmière ne cessèrent de louer son intelligence et sa présence d'esprit tout au long du trajet.<p>

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour le pauvre Severus Snape, si ce n'est que d'attendre que son corps soit suffisamment reposé. Hermione avait laissé entendre qu'il souffrait peut-être de fièvre, mais en réalité, il n'avait rien. Il était seulement fatigué, et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. On le plaça donc à l'écart des autres patients, afin qu'il puisse être tranquille, dans la tour des Gryffondors, près de sa sauveuse.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus Snape se trouva condamné à vivre pendant plusieurs semaines dans une pièce remplie de gens qu'il détestait ou méprisait au mieux... à l'exception d'une seule personne.

Mais cela, elle l'ignorait encore.


	2. Réveil

**Disclaimer **_: rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis même pas parvenue à négocier une petite mèche de cheveux de Severus -l'auteur serait-elle fétichiste ?- avec J.K. Rowling. Monde cruel !_

* * *

><p><strong>Octobre 1991<strong>

_« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire l'intérêt d'ajouter du pistil de narcisse dans la potion de diplomatie ? »_

_Une petite main surplombait un océan de têtes baissées. Snape regarda à qui elle appartenait, et soupira, d'un air exaspéré. Il avait déjà bien du mal à détourner ses yeux de cette fille, pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à lui rappeler continuellement son existence en classe ? _

_Deux mois à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis le banquet d'arrivée, et il n'avait pas réussi à arracher un seul mot du directeur sur la nature de ce « cadeau »._

_Snape était perdu. Quand il croisait le regard de cette Miss Granger, il retenait son souffle, comme hypnotisé, et lui adresser la parole lui demandait un effort démesuré. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient d'un marron commun, et le reste de sa personne n'était pas particulièrement beau : des cheveux indomptables, de grandes dents... Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant (il se serait souvenu de ces dents, quoique lui-même ne soit pas vraiment en position de juger cette partie du visage), et pourtant... Quand il voyait, au fond des ses grands yeux, briller cette lueur d'intelligence, elle lui semblait familière, et passionnante._

_Il n'en pouvait plus de la regarder, il fallait qu'elle fasse disparaître cette main, qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, de sa conscience. _

_Il décida de l'ignorer, ou de la faire taire, si elle insistait davantage._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998<strong>

Severus Snape était endormi sur le lit que Minerva McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh avaient préparé pour lui, tandis que les autres occupants de la pièce dormaient encore. Ce n'était qu'une fois bien qu'il avait été bien installé qu'Hermione avait osé retiré sa main de la sienne, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, et qu'elle était partie s'allonger toute habillée sur son propre lit.

Elle le regarda encore pendant de longues minutes, comme si elle regardait un fantôme. Il était là, cet homme qui l'avait terrifiée pendant sept ans. Il était le même, avec son grand nez, son costume sombre qui lui conférait une allure de chauve-souris, et ses longs cheveux noirs agglomérés en de grosses mèches par le sang et la sueur ne le mettaient toujours pas à son avantage. Pourtant, elle le voyait différemment : il était faible. Faible, et amoureux. Qui eût cru que le redouté professeur était capable d'aimer une femme, et de l'aimer à ce point ?

Son cœur se serra étrangement, en repensant à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la douceur de sa voix, de sa main caressant son visage, et de cette façon dont il prononçait le prénom de cette femme adorée._ « Lily »_. Elle savait fort bien que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle ne serait plus pour lui cette _Lily_, mais seulement une _Miss Granger_ dont la simple vue l'insupportait. Elle savait bien que plus jamais il ne prendrait sa main, plus jamais il ne lui parlerait avec cette tendresse, plus jamais... Ils étaient voués à devenir deux étrangers et elle, était vouée à ne nourrir pour lui que des sentiments superficiels, comme tant d'adolescentes qui ont un faible passager pour leur professeur.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard, puis décida de fermer les yeux : ces deux derniers jours avaient été trop éprouvants pour qu'elle ait la force de se maintenir éveillée plus longtemps.

A l'extérieur, déjà, la rumeur disant que Severus Snape était sain et sauf dans la Tour Gryffondor circulait de quartiers en quartiers, relayée à la fois par les groupes de ronde, les tableaux, et par les fantômes qui eux, ne dormait jamais.

La vie nocturne de Poudlard allait être, pendant de longs mois au moins, presque aussi mouvementée que la vie diurne, au grand dam des peintures, qui se trouvaient, pour ainsi dire, privés d'un repos qu'elles affectionnaient pourtant énormément. Le seul personnage peint qui pouvait dormir était Albus Dumbledore, puisqu'il était avec la famille Weasley, son cadre accroché à quelques mètres seulement du maître des potions. Or, il était loin de vouloir dormir, et ses yeux de toile brillaient encore plus furieusement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait de son vivant : le pauvre garçon avait donc bien survécu, sauvé par la petite Hermione... Il dirigea rapidement son regard vers la forme endormie de la jeune fille, puis revint à Severus. Peut-être qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir être heureux.

Harry, qui avait décidément bien du mal à dormir, se leva sous les coups de quatre heures du matin, et se dirigea instinctivement vers le tableau de son ancien directeur et mentor.

_«Comment allez-vous, monsieur ? »_, lui demanda-t-il d'un air détendu.

_« Fort bien mon garçon », _répondit le portrait_, « A vrai dire, tout va même mieux que je ne l'avais espéré »_, finit-il en désignant du menton le lit sur lequel l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix reposait.

_« Que... »,_ commença Harry, avant de s'avancer, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle idée loufoque de Luna Lovegood : installer un lit mortuaire en plein milieu de leur refuge.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée (après tout, Snape méritait d'être veillé, comme toute sorcier tombé pour la lumière), car il vit la poitrine du supposé cadavre se soulever et retomber une fois, deux fois...puis, en définitive, à intervalles réguliers.

Le jeune héros eut bien du mal à retenir un cri, puis se retourna vers le tableau de Dumbledore.

Comme à son habitude, il avait préféré conserver le mystère entier, et avait justement décidé de se retirer, afin de rendre visite à d'autres tableaux.

Harry songea à réveiller Hermione ou Ron, mais il se ravisa. Il avait partagé avec l'homme beaucoup de souvenirs intimes, et il était peut-être préférable de conserver ce moment pour se préparer à affronter son regard, maintenant qu'il savait ce que ses yeux verts évoquaient. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait en silence, il pu saisir quelques bribes des mots prononcés par le professeur dans son sommeil, bien qu'il ne parvint pas à en trouver le sens :

_« Idiots...seule...des montagnes...mensonge...pas digne d'elle... »_

Plutôt que de tenter de déchiffrer les paroles d'un Snape endormi, il préféra fixer son regard vers le paysage sur lequel s'ouvrait la fenêtre de la pièce commune, et il regarda le parc de Poudlard d'un oeil nostalgique, avant que reporter son regard vers la forêt interdite, d'où provenaient des hurlements inquiétants. Cela n'était pas inhabituel, en soi, mais les cris lui glacèrent tout de même le sang. Le jeune homme se ressaisit, persuadé que son esprit, marqué par des mois de traque et de vigilance, était maintenant trop enclin à l'inquiéter pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, tandis que le soleil se levait.

* * *

><p><strong>Octobre 1991<strong>

_Il l'écouta, d'une oreille incrédule, tandis qu'elle affirmait auprès du professeur McGonagall qu'elle était partie affronter le troll des montagnes seule, et qu'elle avait été sauvée par les jeunes Potter et Weasley. Sa collègue de Gryffondor sembla y croire, mais lui savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. _

_Son cœur se serra encore : une brillante sorcière au grand cœur, protégeant des imbéciles dénués de toute délicatesse... C'était, de toute évidence, une situation de gâchis trop courante. Rapidement, cependant, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la vue du jeune garçon aux yeux douloureusement verts, qui fixait sa jambe blessée par Touffu. Il rabattit rapidement sa cape dessus, puis partit, sans dire un mot._

_Mais il commença à reconsidérer le sens des paroles de Dumbledore..._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998<strong>

Snape ne bougea pas tout de suite. C'est d'abord sa respiration qui indiqua qu'il était en train de se réveiller, car elle se fit soudain plus forte, et saccadée. Puis, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, ses lèvres commencèrent à remuer, et en fin de compte, un nom s'en échappa dans un souffle. Un nom qui laissait toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui à cet instant, Harry et Ron en tête, pantoises : _« Hermione... »_

Puis, il tourna la tête en direction des murmures qu'il entendait encore faiblement, et se redressa soudain : Molly Weasley avait les deux mains sur son cœur, et son visage était baigné de larmes. Derrière elle, son mari, d'ordinaire si joyeux, semblait pétrifié. D'autres têtes rousses étaient visibles dans la petite foule qui l'observait sans oser lui adresser directement la parole : la jeune Ginevra, qui s'accrochait, comme terrifiée par la vue de ce mort bien vivant, au bras de Harry. Charlie, Bill, qui tenait par la main son épouse, l'un des deux jumeaux infernaux, et Ron, qui avait la bouche in-élégamment ouverte et dont les yeux paraissaient pourtant furieux étaient également debout face à lui. Contre toute attente, c'est sur le cadet que s'arrêta le regard de Snape, puis, plus logiquement, sur Harry, qui osa à peine faire un petit signe de tête, avant qu'un léger toussotement de McGonagall ne lui fasse reporter son attention sur la vieille sorcière qui lui adressait un sourire tendre et timide.

_« Qu'avez-vous tous à me regarder ? Le serpent du seigneur noir m'a-t-il défiguré et rendu plus laid que je ne l'étais avant ? Et où suis-je exactement ? Minerva ? »_, demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui laissait à penser qu'il était, lui aussi, en colère.

_« Severus »_, lui répondit son ancienne collègue, _« vous êtes sain et sauf à Poudlard. S'ils sont ici, c'est parce que je leur ait assigné ce quartier : ils ont mérité un peu de repos, après avoir combattu aussi vaillamment. Nous nous sommes dit que vous méritiez également d'être ici loin des autres blessés et de l'effervescence des employés du ministère, étant donné l'héroïsme dont vous avez fait preuve... »_

Visiblement, elle voulait dire plus, et elle aurait certainement voulu s'excuser, mais elle s'arrêta pour observer le maître des potions. Celui-ci fixait un point dans le vide. Peut-être repensait-il aux évènements de la veille ?

_« C'est notre Miss Granger qui vous a retrouvé, et qui nous a appelé »_, ajouta fièrement la sorcière, qui n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. _« Elle dort encore, mais peut-être voudrez-vous lui parler plus tard ? Elle semblait très inquiète concernant votre état. »_

_« Miss Granger ? »_ commença doucement Snape, _« Miss Granger... »_.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il étendit la main vers quelqu'un.

Harry s'avança timidement, pensant que le geste était adressé à lui, tandis que les autres personnes observaient, interloquées, le terrifiant professeur sourire réellement, et agir de façon presque amicale. Ils furent tous plus surpris encore lorsqu'ils virent Hermione s'avancer rapidement, et s'emparer, sans trop d'hésitation, de la main qu'il lui tendait, avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret installé tout près de son lit.

_« Professeur, comment allez-vous ? »_, s'enquit-elle simplement, toujours un peu inquiète.

_« Je vais bien, Hermione »_, répondit-il, en caressant du pouce le dos de sa petite main blanche, _« grâce à vous »_.

Il n'était certes pas aussi enflammé que la nuit dernière, mais il n'était sûrement pas aussi froid et mauvais qu'auparavant, songea Hermione. Elle le regarda, incrédule, caresser sa main, tandis qu'il fermait à nouveau ses yeux de fatigue, et elle sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir, comme cela arrivait assez souvent, lorsqu'elle observait Ron et surtout Harry. Elle n'était pas à l'aise pour autant, car Snape avait toujours été désagréable avec elle, et qu'il était toujours pour elle une figure un peu obscure et intouchable, mais elle laissa, elle-aussi, son pouce aller et venir sur la main de l'ex-mangemort, qui s'endormit peu après, sans avoir prononcé un mot de plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Novembre 1992<strong>

_Alors qu'il marchait dans le parc, il l'a vit, au loin, jouer à faire léviter des feuilles mortes, allongée sous un chêne, pensive. Il se rapprocha sans bruit. Un sourire triste éclairait faiblement le visage de son élève, et il devina que la pratique de la magie ne parvenait guère à lui faire oublier sa solitude. Certes, elle s'était rapprochée des deux garçons qui avaient neutralisé Quirell, l'année dernière, mais elle était encore un peu seule._

_Il aurait donné étonnamment cher pour voir un véritable sourire de sa part, et il eut soudain une idée : d'un mouvement de baguette, il détacha toutes les feuilles restantes du chêne, et les fit s'agiter bruyamment, et tourbillonner dans les airs, comme s'il s'agissait de papillons, qui dansaient autour de la petite Granger. Il l'entendit alors. Elle riait. Elle ne cherchait même pas à savoir d'où ce prodige venait, elle se contentait de suivre des yeux les feuilles qui formaient un ballet gracieux. Son regard amusé brillait de mille feux, et elle riait au éclats, allongée dans l'herbe._

_Il tomba à genoux, le cœur battant, et les mains tremblantes._

_Il avait enfin compris._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petite note de H'ava<strong> : _

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas déçus. C'est vrai, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je vous promets plus d'action au prochain chapitre. _

_Si quelque chose vous semble étrange, ou que vous n'aimez pas un aspect en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._

_Par ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des reviewers (que je remercie encore) auxquels j'avais promis un chapitre pour vendredi matin. (oups) J'ai manqué de temps, et j'espère que vous m'en pardonnerez. Je pense qu'un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine me semble approprié, mais vous pouvez hurler si vous trouvez le laps de temps trop long. ;)_

_Enfin, et c'est plus important, je tiens à signaler que le Severus Snape que je décris dans cette fanfiction est celui incarné par Alan Rickman dans les films. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cet acteur m'a éblouie. _

_Il est vrai que le personnage est sensé n'avoir que 38 ans et que, dans les livres, il a le potentiel pour devenir quelqu'un d'extrêmement beau (il est, après tout, jeune, grand, mince et ténébreux). Mais je me le suis figuré dans mon histoire tel qu'il apparaît dans le dernier film : un peu (beaucoup ?) plus vieux, peut-être moins grand et moins maigre que son équivalent littéraire, bref, pas un mister univers ou un personnage sorti de Twilight (quoique j'ai lu de très bonnes fics qui l'assimilaient à un vampire, cela dit en passant)._

_Je pense que la différence physique qu'il y a entre Hermione et lui rend leurs interactions plus surprenantes et, oserai-je dire, plus touchantes. (l'effet « Belle et la Bête », je suppose)._

_Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une suggestion de lecture, et vous êtes libres de vous représenter les personnages selon votre bon vouloir mais je tenais à dire que, quand j'ai conçu l'histoire, c'est le visage d'Alan qui s'est greffé sur celui de Severus._

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt !_

_Xxx H'ava_


	3. Orphée

**Disclaimer (inévitable) : Aucun personnage ou lieu ne m'appartient. J'ai bien tenté d'appeler à moi Severus pendant mes séances de spiritisme – l'auteur serait-elle dérangée ? -, mais il n'a jamais daigné se montrer. Apparemment, il préfère rester la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**

**Petite note avant le début de l'histoire : Merci encore à tous les reviewers, vous êtes formidables ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre ne vous décevra pas. **

**Une fois de plus, je le répète : rappelez vous bien du dernier film. Si vous êtes observateurs, vous avez dès à présent les moyens de deviner de quelle manière Severus et Hermione sont liés. ;) Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de vos doléances.**

**Xxx H'ava**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998<strong>

Severus Snape était encore allongé sur son lit, trop faible encore pour pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Il regardait par la fenêtre la foule d'élèves et d'adultes s'agiter telles de petites et besogneuses fourmis, parmi les décombres. Aussi désorganisée que cette masse hétéroclite étant pour l'instant, serait elle qui allait reconstruire Poudlard, bastion de la résistance face à Voldemort. Elle allait rebâtir un nouvel ordre du monde, et contre toute attente, lui, l'ignoble monstre des cachots, allait être là pour le voir.

Mais pour le moment, il était cloué à son lit. Ses faibles jambes ne le portaient pas. Ses nerfs et ses muscles, attaqués par le venin de Nagini, mettraient encore du temps à guérir. Il n'avait que le loisir de regarder les autres s'occuper, et, éventuellement, de contempler, avec un mélange d'agacement et de soulagement si l'on s'attardait à étudier les expressions complexes de son visage, les personnes aller et venir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il s'était réveillé une première fois la veille, dans une pièce remplie de membres du Phénix. Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était seul. Il avait jeté un regard vers le lit attribué à Hermione, et avait vu que même elle était, de toute évidence, parvenue à descendre prêter main forte aux maçons ou infirmiers improvisés qui couraient le château. Le portrait de Dumbledore, quant à lui, n'était toujours pas dans son cadre, puisqu'il était occupé à conseiller Minerva, dans le nouveau bureau de celle-ci. Il partageait d'ailleurs momentanément le tableau d'un directeur Serpentard, qui n'était, de toute évidence, absolument pas heureux de cet arrangement précaire, et qui passait son temps à intervenir de façon inutile dans la conversation.

_« J'espère que les trois perturbateurs participent, eux aussi, aux travaux ? »_, s'enquit-il sournoisement.

_« Certainement pas »_, lui répondit McGonagall, agacée, _« ils sont encore trop faibles, même s'ils refusent de l'avouer. Cependant – et même si cela me semble un peu hâtif -, M. Potter a tenu à ce qu'une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre ait lieu prochainement. Je suppose donc qu'il prépare tout cela activement. Miss Granger et M. Weasley, quant à eux, sont occupés à veiller sur les blessés. Je dois reconnaître, d'ailleurs, qu'ils font un travail remarquable ,que renierait pas Poppy en personne ! »_

_« Miss Granger, en plus d'être brillante, a toujours eu bon cœur »_, ajouta Dumbledore, quand son regard croisa celui de la nouvelle directrice... qui comprit qu'il sous-entendait quelque chose, mais qui ne parvint pas à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

_« Je disais donc »_, reprit-elle un peu frustrée de ne saisir, comme d'habitude, que la moitié des propos de son ancien supérieur, _« que l'on devrait mettre le groupe d'Abeforth à la reconstruction de la tour Serpentard. Il est plutôt neutre, et assez fort pour se défendre si quelques élèves de cette maison font preuve de mauvaise volonté... Ce ne serait pas étonnant de leur part, d'ailleurs. »_, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé en faveur du directeur Serpentard qui ronchonnait dans un coin de son tableau.

_« Quant à la tour d'astronomie... »_, commença Dumbledore plus doucement. McGonagall se tourna vivement vers lui, le teint soudainement plus pâle, la bouche légèrement ouverte. _« Quant à la tour d'astronomie »_, reprit-il, _« il faudra la remettre en état. Je suppose que l'on devra faire appel aux joueurs de Quidditch, qui n'ont certainement pas le vertige, pour faire ce travail »_.

_« Cela me semble être un bonne idée.. Pour ce qui des cachots, il serait peut-être bon de les arranger. Les Carrows, n'avait guère de goût, et ils en avaient fait leur quartier général... Peu importe qui est le maître des potions à la prochaine rentrée, on ne peut pas laisser cet endroit du château ainsi...souillé »_

_« Souillé »_ était le mot. Les élèves qui avaient dû y passer y avaient été ignoblement torturés, puisque les Carrows, de cette manière, échappaient au regard de Snape. Il y avait, par terre, et sur certains meubles, du sang... entre autres choses.

_« Ce qui nous amène à la question : qu'allons-nous faire de Severus ? »_, demanda Minerva.

_« Il n'a qu'à reprendre votre place. Au moins, lui est capable d'avoir de la poigne ! »_, glissa le portrait de l'ancien directeur, toujours grognon.

_« Cela, ma chère Minnie, ce sera à voir avec lui. Il mérite amplement de choisir son propre avenir. »_, répondit Albus, pensif.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, Harry entra sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais vit que Snape était réveillé.<p>

Après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, et pour sa mère, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il s'approcha donc, un peu hésitant, tout de même, et offrit une main que le professeur finit par saisir et secouer cordialement, au bout de quelques temps, sans desserrer les lèvres.

Le jeune homme avait une multitude de questions à lui poser, notamment sur sa mère : Qui étaient ses amis, en dehors des maraudeurs ? A quels jeux aimait-elle jouer quand elle était petite ? Quel genre d'amie était-elle avec lui ? Était-elle drôle ? Ressemblait-elle à quelqu'un qu'il connaît ?... Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était visiblement heureuse avec son père, et Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière brillante, et particulièrement généreuse envers les autres. Mais il savait que c'était très délicat de demander plus de détails à un homme qui avait donné sa vie pour cette femme qui l'avait rejeté.

Il se contenta de lui demander s'il allait mieux (_« Oui »_), s'il était capable de faire quelques pas dans le château, pour se dégourdir les jambes (_« De toute évidence non »_), s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop (_« L'ennui est un désagrément relativement tolérable »_)... Bref, Severus Snape n'avait pas changé. Il était froid, distant, et terriblement concis. Pourtant, Harry désirait lui tenir compagnie, ne pas le laisser seul, alors qu'il méritait d'être loué, choyé, acclamé, pour son courage et sa loyauté. Hélas, tous ses amis étaient occupés : M. et Mme Weasley, Luna, Neville... Il s'était lui-même trouvé obligé de préparer sa réunion seul, sans l'aide de personne, étant donné que Ron et Hermione s'occupaient de soigner les blessés.

_« J'ai demandé à ce que l'on fasse une petite réunion, ce soir, avec les membres de l'Ordre. »_, commença-t-il, en tentant vainement de paraître détendu, _« tous les mangemorts n'ont pas été capturés, et j'ai entendu des bruits étranges, venant de la forêt. C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher, mais j'ai peur que l'on ait à craindre des attaques furtives, si des partisans de Voldemort parviennent à s'installer durablement là-bas... »_

_« Alors, parce que vous avez toujours peur de vous balader seul en forêt, vous allez demander à vos amis de vous accompagner. »_, conclu sombrement le professeur.

_« J'aimerais que l'on organise une battue, oui. Mais en faisant des groupe assez denses, pour ne pas prendre de risques... »_

_« Partir à la recherche de mangemorts est toujours une entreprise risquée, Potter. »_, coupa Snape, de sa voix grave et traînante, «_ Sûrement vous croyez-vous invincible maintenant... Et peut-être même que vous l'êtes, après tout... Mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres membres. »_

_« Monsieur, nous nous organiserons... »_

_« Vous comptez l'emmener avec vous ? »_, demanda son interlocuteur, l'air impatient.

_« Qui ? »,_ s'enquit Harry, en écarquillant les yeux – il venait, après tout, de capter définitivement son attention.

_« Elle. Miss Granger. Vous comptez l'envoyer là-bas ? »_

_« Elle voudra y aller... »_, commença-t-il lentement.

Mais une fois de plus, il n'eût pas l'occasion de poursuivre, car l'espion de Dumbledore s'était relevé brusquement, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans que Harry puisse déterminer ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard.

_« Évidemment, elle voudra vous protéger ! Mais réfléchissez, Potter... »_, s'exclama-t-il.

C'est alors qu'entra l'objet de leur discussion.

* * *

><p>Harry vit les traits de son ancien professeur se détendre, et une nouvelle forme de lumière habita son regard. Comme le jour précédent, il étendit la main vers Hermione qui, une fois de plus la saisit, et s'asseya à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit gentiment, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui semblait avoir vu passer un fantôme.<p>

_« Je vous dérange ? »_, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis Snape répondit un assez convaincant « pas du tout », tandis que Harry s'excusa, et partit vers la grande salle commune, où devait encore se trouver Ginny.

Quand il la trouva, il lui rapporta l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eu avec leur ancien professeur, et surtout il décrivit l'arrivée de son amie, et l'arrêt brutal de leur petite dispute. La jolie rousse fit une petite moue, qui indiquait qu'elle réfléchissait, puis lui répondit tranquillement :

_« Il doit se sentir redevable envers Hermione. C'est elle qui lui a sauvé la vie. C'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, et qu'il est aussi gentil. »_

_« Ginny »_, reprit-il, _« j'ai vu ses souvenirs, j'ai vu comment il regardait ma mère : il regardait Hermione de la même façon ! Je.. Je ne sais pas. Il s'est battu pendant 17 ans pour elle, Dumbledore me l'a confirmé, et j'ai vu son patronus il y a peu de temps... Il aime encore ma mère... Tu crois qu'il profiterait de sa liberté et qu'il... se divertirait ? Avec Hermione ? »_. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées, mais son esprit vagabondait malgré lui.

_« Je suis sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça. »_, fit sa petite-amie, confiante,_ « Et Hermione ne se laisserait pas faire, de toute façon. Elle est folle de Ron, ce n'est pas un vieil homme amer qui pourrait la blesser, ne t'en fais pas »_, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Janvier 1993<strong>

_Severus Snape devenait fou. Cette main levée, ces grands yeux qui le fixaient, cette voix haut-perchée, terriblement adorable... Tout cela ne quittait pas son esprit, et chaque leçon faite aux Gryffondors de deuxième année reparaissait devant ses yeux, comme un film qui ne cessait d'être rejoué. Il voulait tout lui dire, tout lui expliquer puis, peut-être, l'enlever, s'enfuir avec elle, loin de l'école, loin de l'Ecosse, dans un endroit où il ne serait qu'à elle, et où elle ne serait qu'à lui._

_Mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle était toujours avec cet imbécile de Weasley, dont les résultats étaient encore plus catastrophiques cette année, avec sa baguette cassée. Et surtout, elle ne quittait jamais le jeune Potter. _

_Potter. _

_Devait-il donc être persécuté par tous les hommes de cette famille ?_

_En vérité, Potter n'était pas si insupportable que cela. Il n'était pas mauvais en potion, plutôt modeste... Il avait un peu le tempérament de sa mère. Il n'y avait, en réalité, pas de raison pour que Severus le déteste ainsi. Mais ses yeux verts perçaient son âme et son cœur, et à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas voir Lily à la place du jeune garçon. Et puis, Hermione s'intéressait à lui._

_Elle l'avait protégé, en première année, et depuis elle n'avait cessé de veiller à sa sécurité. C'était à cause de lui, pour le suivre dans sa folie plutôt que de le laisser se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup, qu'elle avait préparé et bu ce polynectar qui l'avait transformée en monstre._

_C'était inéluctable, son instinct la poussait à s'occuper de Harry._

_Pendant qu'elle le regardait, avec cette tendresse dans les yeux, elle ne le voyait pas, lui, le vieux, le grand, le terrifiant maître des potions, dont la laideur était légendaire. _

_Elle n'avait que 12 ans, ses traits étaient fins, ses petites mains étaient adorables, sa peau laiteuse semblait douce... Il avait 33 ans, son visage était cireux, ses dents mal alignées semblaient jaunes tant il était pâle, ses cheveux étaient gras, comme ils l'avaient toujours été depuis son adolescence. Et son nez crochu... Était-il utile de l'évoquer ? _

_Il pris en main les quelques flacons de potion que ses élèves avaient déposés sur son bureau, à la fin de l'heure précédente, et les envoya rageusement se fracasser contre le mur, avant de s'effondrer lui-même au milieu de la classe vide, seul et malheureux._

_Dumbledore n'était qu'un menteur et un homme cruel. Oh oui, il désirait ce « cadeau », plus que tout au monde ! Le problème, c'était que jamais, Jamais, ce cadeau ne voudrait de lui._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998<strong>

Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée avec son ancien professeur, et avait même diné avec lui, une Winky en deuil ayant apporté leurs repas.

Il était... affable. Prêt à discuter à propos de n'importe quel sujet, magique ou moldu. Sa voix traînante était chaleureuse, ses manières étaient amicales, et oserait-elle dire, galantes. Elle reconnaissait sans difficulté le Snape qui lui faisait la leçon, mais il était plus humain, plus drôle, plus intéressant, plus tendre, aussi. Elle avait adoré les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, et lui ne semblait pas vouloir non plus qu'elle le quitte.

Ils avaient parlé de la reconstruction du château, de l'avancement des travaux, de la difficulté que McGonagall avait à se faire obéir des Serpentards (ce qui avait fait ricaner le maître des potions)... Elle avait également évoqué son travail à l'infirmerie, des progrès que faisaient quelques blessés, et du chagrin provoqué par la perte de deux de ses patients. Elle lui avait raconté, un peu désabusée, l'aide maladroite que lui apportait Ron, et les dégâts supplémentaires qu'il avait provoqués, en dépit de sa très bonne volonté. Par exemple, ce matin, en reversant accidentellement de la potion de brambille sur un patient brûlé dont la peau avait été enduite dans un baume ultra-réparateur, il avait provoqué une réaction étrange : le patient ne souffrait plus de brûlures, mais en revanche, sa peau était d'un vert criard, et à chaque fois qu'il toussait, un petit oiseau sortait de sa bouche.

En se souvenant de cette bourde, elle finit par rire à s'en tenir les côtes, tandis que Snape riait discrètement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la figure déconfite de son ancien élève lorsqu'il avait découvert l'étendue de ses exploits.

Puis, ils en étaient arrivés à parler des potions qu'elle devait fournir, malgré l'aide apportée par l'hôpital St-Mangouste, et il lui donna quelques conseils, pour qu'elle obtienne un rendement plus efficace, lui promettant de venir l'aider, sitôt qu'il serait sur pieds.

Ils en vinrent à discuter de la potion qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et s'il fut impressionné par l'ingéniosité de la jeune femme, il ne fut pas surpris par sa composition. Hermione comprit qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu la fabriquer. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait rien préparé de semblable, pour se sauver, il avait esquissé un sourire triste, et il avait murmuré tout bas : «_ Je vous l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas survivre. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_, avait-elle gémit, presque sans s'en apercevoir.

_« Ce regard...Cette haine... Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça. Mon... Mon cœur ne pouvait plus... »_ Il avait serré un peu plus sa main, et l'avait plaqué doucement contre sa poitrine._ « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Hermione »_, avait-il achevé tristement. Elle avait préféré passer à un autre sujet, et maintenant que la nuit était tombée, elle se trouvait à regarder les étoiles dans le ciel, tandis que Snape lui racontait l'histoire des constellations :

_« Andromède allait être donnée en sacrifice au monstre de Poséidon quand Persée, chevauchant Pégase, apparut pour combattre le monstre. En le vainquant, il parvint à sauver la princesse et à délivrer sa cité de la malédiction qui avait été lancée par le dieu des mers. Andromède et Persée se marièrent, et Zeus – c'était le père du héros, ne l'oublions pas - récompensa les jeunes époux en les rendant immortels, c'est-à-dire : en faisant d'eux des constellations. » _

_« Mais, »_ reprit Hermione, encore charmée par le son de sa voix, «_ vous avez dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant. Persée passait par là par hasard. Pourquoi épouser Andromède, et pourquoi vouloir vivre éternellement avec elle, s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment ? »_

Elle entendit un rire. Un rire grave, discret, mais il s'agissait de Son rire.

_« Hermione, vous êtes trop rationnelle. Peut-être devriez-vous discuter un peu plus avec Miss Lovegood, elle ajouterait certainement un peu de fantaisie à votre façon de penser »_. Elle aurait dû se vexer. Mais le put pas : il avait dit cela d'un ton blagueur, et gentil. Il continua : _« C'est toute la beauté des mythes antiques. Les histoires ne se tenaient que très rarement... Les personnages étaient souvent inconsistants, d'ailleurs. Mais quoi qu'ils fassent, ils allaient jusqu'au bout. Leur caractère extrême fait leur panache. »_

_« Faut-il donc avoir avoir plus de 2000 ans pour trouver grâce à vos yeux ? »_, demanda-t-elle en plaisantant - à moitié seulement

_« Oh, je n'apprécie pas tous les personnages mythiques. Prenez Orphée* : il est certainement le plus célèbre imbécile dont on ait pu conter l'histoire»_. Hermione se retint de sourire, en songeant qu'en toutes autres circonstances, il eût désigné Harry de la même façon. «_ Il perd la femme qu'il aime »_, continua Snape, _« il parvient à obtenir une seconde chance, et il la gâche de la manière la plus stupide qui soit ! Par impatience ! Impatience, Hermione ! Il avait une belle et longue vie à ses côtés qui lui était promise, et il a agit comme si le temps lui manquait... »_. Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

La jeune fille savait bien qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa Lily, et qu'il aurait pu attendre 100 ans, si cela avait pu la ramener à la vie.

_Lily._

Plusieurs fois, au cours de la soirée, il l'avait appelée ainsi. A chaque fois, il s'était excusé assez vite, avait pris sa main, comme pour la retenir, et avec doucement caressé sa paume, comme pour se faire pardonner. Il était encore mal remis de son agression, certainement.

_« Vous croyez vraiment que l'on retrouve ceux que l'on aime, après la mort ? »_. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure : cette question était très indélicate. Il venait à peine de lui ouvrir un peu son cœur, et elle insistait sur ce qui lui faisait mal, sans faire preuve d'aucune subtilité. Il se contenta de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre ouverte, contre laquelle était son lit, puis répondit d'une voix calme :

_« Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Ce dont je suis sûr, ce que je suis heureux d'être vivant, là, maintenant. »_

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme et, sans l'aide d'aucune baguette et d'aucune sorte d'incantation magique, il fit naître et s'épanouir une petite paquerette blanche dans le creux de sa main.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : _« J'adore ces fleurs. Elles sont simples, presque insignifiantes, mais ce sont mes préférées. »_, murmura-t-elle, émerveillée.

Snape sourit d'un air mystérieux, puis mit la fleur dans les cheveux de sa jeune bienfaitrice, juste au-dessus de son oreille. Il plaça une main étonnamment chaude sur sa joue, et murmura tout aussi doucement : _« Pour l'instant, la vie me semble offrir plus de beautés que la mort. »_

Ils entendirent soudain des cris. Certains humains, d'autres, terriblement monstrueux. Cela venait de différentes parties du château, et l'effrayant raffut semblait monter les étages. Avant même qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, un énorme cerf lumineux pénétra dans la salle, et la voix de Harry se fit entendre : _« Nous sommes attaqués, nous ne savons pas par qui. Hermione, reste avec Snape. Gardez vos baguettes en main. »_

D'autres cris couvrirent la voix du patronus, et les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril 1993<strong>

_Il avançait dans le couloir qui conduisait à la bibliothèque, anxieux. Il aurait d'ici peu à préparer une potion à base de mandragores afin de rendre vie à des élèves pétrifiés, mais s'il s'était montré confiant, par égard pour ses collègues, notamment pour le professeur de botanique, qui se donnait beaucoup de mal à faire pousser ses jeunes plans, il craignait de ne pouvoir parvenir à un dosage suffisamment précis pour que les propriétés de la plante s'activent. Les victimes du monstre de Serpentard étaient peut-être condamnées à rester ainsi, ad vitam eternam. _

_Il était devenu presque paranoïaque, avec ces attaques mystérieuses entre les murs pourtant surveillés de Poudlard, et il avait suivi les faits et geste du trio infernal encore plus attentivement depuis plusieurs semaines. Il comptait profiter justement du fait que tous les élèves soient déjà dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch pour relâcher un peu son attention, et espérait pouvoir mener, plus tranquillement, des recherches._

_Mais il s'arrêta soudain._

_A l'angle du couloir, il y avait quelque chose qui gisait. Un corps. Un petit corps allongé par terre, figé. Il ne distingua que quelques éléments disparates du tableau morbide qui s'offrait à ses yeux : des cheveux touffus, sauvagement frisés. Les couleurs de Gryffondor arborées sur ses vêtements._

_Il se sentit courir puis tomber à genoux devant Hermione Granger, immobile. Puis il passa une main tremblante sur un de ses bras, puis sur son visage, et il commença à l'appeler, comme à bout de souffle : _

_« Miss Granger... Hermione...Réponds-moi... », une vague de panique l'envahissait, et sa voix était de plus en plus étranglée, tandis qu'il continuait à l'interpeller « Hermione... Mon Hermione... ». Finalement, oubliant tout, il la prit dans ses bras en implorant d'une voix tremblante : « Je t'en prie, réponds-moi... Ne me laisse pas... Ma fleur, mon trésor... Réponds-moi ! Réveille-toi ! »_

_Aucune réponse ne sortit des lèvres figées de la jeune fille._

_Snape se sentit en cet instant infiniment seul et inutile, et il serra le petit corps rigide contre lui, en pleurant, comme il l'avait fait, près de douze ans auparavant, en serrant contre lui un autre corps sans vie, celui de la femme qu'il adorait._

_Le sort pouvait-il être à ce point cruel ?_

_Il resta dévasté, seul, dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, pendant des minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Pendant ce temps, la grande majorité des habitants du château était dehors, attendant que le match entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor débute. Ainsi, seuls les fantômes, quelques autres créatures invisibles aux yeux humains, puis plus tard, Albus Dumbledore, entendirent les longs, déchirants hurlements de douleur que poussa le maître des cachots, tandis qu'il berçait désespérément le corps froid et immobile de sa petite élève ._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998<strong>

Hermione n'eût même pas le temps de voir les créatures qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle commune, car Snape s'était laissé tomber par terre, l'avait entraînée derrière le lit, et coincée contre le mur, faisant rempart de son corps. Tandis qu'il continuait de la serrer contre lui, il parvint à faire venir sa baguette dans sa main, tandis que la jeune fille s'emparait de la sienne, et tous deux immobilisèrent, à grands renforts de _petrificus_ et de _stupefix_, deux des mystérieux intrus, tandis que les autres s'enfuirent par la fenêtre.

Le maître des potions éclaira la pièce d'un_ lumos maxima_, et put enfin observer leurs assaillants figés :

Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, de créatures humanoïdes, mais dont la peau semblait être recouverte d'écailles rouges et vertes. Les yeux, rouges également, avait quelque chose d'animal, même s'il était difficile, à la lumière du sort lancé par Snape, de déterminer ce qui faisait l'étrangeté de ce regard. La bouche des deux assaillants était grossière, comme faite dans un matériau dur... Comme s'il s'agissait d'un bec ?

A mieux y regarder, ce n'étaient pas des écailles, qui habillaient le corps des deux créatures, mais des plumes.

Deux vélanes. Deux vélanes furieuses, qui s'en sont pris à eux, sans aucune raison apparente.

_« Oh mon Dieu non ! »_

Hermione tenta de se rapprocher, mais Snape la retint, la plaquant à nouveau contre sa poitrine, dans un geste protecteur. De la main, il désigna les griffes qui se trouvaient au bout de leurs mains et de leurs pieds.

_« C'est empoisonné, et je ne sais pas si de simples sort de pétrification peuvent fonctionner aussi longtemps sur des vélanes que sur des sorciers lambdas. »_, expliqua-t-il.

_« Pourquoi elles nous ont attaquées ? Que leur a-t-on fait ? Et d'où viennent-elles ?... Professeur, pourquoi elles n'ont pas repris leur apparence humaine ? »_

_« Vous êtes toujours prompte à poser un nombre incalculable de questions, dont la plupart resteront, de toute évidence sans réponse. Ou bien avez-vous besoin d'énoncer toutes vos pensées à haute voix ? »_, répondit le maître des potions, cachant mal son inquiétude par du cynisme. _« Elles devraient avoir repris une apparence humaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'elles sont affectées par quelque chose. Seule une magie très puissante, une magie noire, peut corrompre ce genre de créatures. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas tenter de les approcher, même dans les prochains jours, Miss Granger. »_

Hermione releva la tête brusquement. Il redevenait le professeur qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il s'était moqué d'elle, puis il lui avait fait la leçon, et pour finir, il l'avait à nouveau appelée _« Miss Granger »_. Son cœur se serra, une fois encore, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment dire pourquoi. C'était à prévoir, et elle était tout de même déçue. Mais sa voix grave se fit encore entendre dans la salle maintenant faiblement éclairée :

_« Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive le moindre mal, Hermione. »_

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, quand elle croisa le regard de son ancien professeur. Il sembla si... tendre ?

Elle était toujours à moitié allongée sur les jambes de Snape, qui étaient étendues sur le sol, et le sorcier la tenait toujours fermement contre lui, en dépit de sa faiblesse générale.

Elle eût envie de le remercier, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Aucun mot de semblait pouvoir sortir de sa bouche.

Finalement, elle posa, lentement, comme s'il risquait de la repousser, une main sur la joue de l'homme qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.

Il ne s'énerva pas. Il ne lui rappela pas quelle était sa place. Il ne se moqua pas d'elle.

Il ne dit rien, en fait.

Mais, tandis que sa main gauche serrait contre lui la jeune femme, sa dextre se mit à caresser son visage, et ses cheveux, et il lui adressa, à nouveau, un sourire. Un vrai sourire, auquel Hermione répondit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Harry et Abeforth Dumbledore les trouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils cherchaient à savoir si les créatures étaient toujours dans le château.<p>

Le survivant ne dit rien, et peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination, mais il avait bien cru voir, dans l'obscurité, l'homme en noir enfouir tendrement son visage dans la chevelure de sa meilleure amie, tandis que celle-ci, visiblement soulagée de les voir sains et saufs, faisait signe d'entrer aux deux hommes.

_« Pauvre professeur Snape. »_, soupira doucement Luna, qui était arrivée sans se faire entendre derrière les deux sorciers.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers son amie, l'interrogeant du regard.

_« C'est pourtant évident »_, continua-t-elle calmement, son regard triste toujours fixé sur les deux silhouettes enlacées dans la salle commune, _« il est amoureux d'elle »_.

* * *

><p><em>* <span>Je ne sais pas si tout le monde connaît bien le mythe d'Orphée, alors voici une petite piqûre de rappel<span> : _

_Orphée était le fils d'Apollon et d'une des neuf muses. De ses parents, il avait reçu le don du chant, de la musique, et de la composition. - D'aucuns en ont même fait le premier poète de l'histoire de la littérature. - Il parvint à séduire la belle Eurydice, qui était une nymphe. Malheureusement, le jour de son mariage, elle se fit mordre par un aspic, et mourut. _

_Orphée, fou de douleur, descendit aux Enfers (ils ne sont, dans toute la mythologie greco-latine, que trois à être allés aux Enfers et à en revenir : Enée, Orphée, et Hercule. Ulysse, quant à lui, n'est resté qu'à l'entrée du monde des morts, le petit joueur)._

_Par ses chants et sa musique, il parvint à émouvoir Charon, le passeur d'âmes, Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes (ce nom a quand même plus de classe que « Touffu »), et le dieu des Enfers en personne, Hadès. Celui-ci accepta de lui rendre Eurydice, qui le suivrait jusqu'au monde des vivants, à condition qu'Orphée ne regarde pas sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint la lumière du jour. _

_Ainsi, il retourna vers la surface, sachant que sa bien-aimée le suivait, puis il atteint la lumière du jour, et se retourna... Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait qu'Eurydice, qui le suivait, n'était pas encore arrivée dans cette lumière, et il la perdit définitivement._

_Le fin de l'histoire n'est pas très fun : il se lamenta, à en faire se déplacer les arbres (cf : Ovide), il décida, pour être fidèle à son épouse, de ne plus aimer que les jeunes garçons (je n'invente rien, c'est Ovide qui le dit !), et il finit par se faire déchiqueter en plusieurs morceaux par des ménades ou bacchantes furieuses de ne pouvoir, elles aussi, profiter de ses talents..._


	4. Lys

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Rien. Pas même Severus. Et pourtant, je le traiterais nettement mieux que ne l'a fait J.K. Rowling...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 :<strong>

Elle arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Ron : après les évènements qui avait eu lieu plus tôt cette nuit, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient appelés à venir discuter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, avant que les hommes du ministère ne les invitent également à témoigner.

Elle se sentait un peu angoissée : la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le jeune homme, il était seul dans une cour intérieure. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas été blessé par les vélanes furieuses qui avaient pénétré le château. Sur son chemin, elle repéra Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi qu'il par ce qui venait de se passer.

_« Sir Nicholas ! Comment allez-vous ? Savez-vous s'il y a des blessés ? »_, demanda-t-elle en l'approchant.

_« Je ne risque rien, fort heureusement, Miss Ehhh... Miss Granger »_. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils : cela faisait sept ans qu'elle était entrée à l'école, et il ne semblait pourtant pas capable de se souvenir de son prénom. Il avait pourtant retenu celui de Ron en trois mois, celui de Ginny en un mois... Et il semblait qu'il connaissait depuis toujours Luna, puisque dès le lendemain du festin de rentrée, il l'appelait familièrement par son prénom. Et le pire, c'est que ce trou de mémoire concernait tous les autres fantômes qui la côtoyaient pourtant régulièrement. Tous avaient ce moment d'hésitation, avant de la saluer, et bien qu'elle n'osa jamais l'avouer, cela la vexait un peu : n'était-elle pas censée être l'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard ait vu depuis de nombreuses années ? N'avait-elle pas le droit à un peu de reconnaissance, au moins pour cela ?

Un peu déstabilisé, le fantôme reprit :_ « Quelques aurors ont été blessés, ainsi qu'une élève de Poufsouffle. Les griffes de ces diablesses... Les entailles ne sont jamais profondes, mais le poison est un vrai problème. Dire que notre maître des potions est incapable de préparer quoi que ce soit pour les aider... »_

Hermione réfléchit un instant, avant de répondre :

_« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'avec ses indications, je peux m'en sortir. »_ Elle allait repartir vers Snape, quand elle se souvint de ses inquiétudes premières : _« Auriez-vous vu Ronald Wealsey, après l'attaque ? »_

_« Oui, il était avec quelques membres de sa famille, mais je crois qu'ils ont été appelés à votre petit quartier général. »_, répondit-il, désormais complètement détaché.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis repartit en courant vers la tour Gryffondor. Comment avait-elle pu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Ron, qui aurait pu être blessé ? Mais quand elle arriva, elle eut le loisir de vérifier par elle-même que tous ses amis étaient sains et saufs, à l'exception de Snape, dont les efforts pour survivre à l'attaque l'avaient considérablement affaibli. Il était à nouveau allongé sur son lit, et l'on voyait facilement qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir – ou s'évanouir. Tous étaient choqués de voir que des vélanes avaient pu venir à Poudlard, et s'en prendre à eux. Les vélanes étaient, normalement, des créatures pacifiques, amies des humains, et elles ne venaient pas d'ici, mais d'Europe centrale. Que faisaient-elle dans les parages ?

Harry raconta à tout le monde qu'il avait entendu des bruit particulièrement étranges venant de la forêt interdite, et qu'il avait prévu de les réunir pour leur en parler. Au départ, il craignait que ce soient des mangemorts, mais s'il y en avait toujours là-bas, ils étaient accompagnés d'alliés d'autant plus dangereux qu'ils étaient inattendus.

On voulu ensuite étudier les deux créatures qui gisaient au sol, toujours sous l'emprise des stupéfix lancés par Hermione et Snape. La jeune femme n'osa pas s'en rapprocher. Elle se souvint des paroles du maître des cachots, et de la douceur, de l'inquiétude, qu'il y avait dans sa voix à ce moment.

Alors que le reste de l'assemblée discutait des vélanes, et du mystère qui faisait qu'elles ne se transformaient pas en belles créatures humanoïdes, elle se rapprocha du lit sur lequel avait fini par s'étendre son professeur, épuisé par le récit qu'il avait dû faire aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir, elle sentit ses longs doigts se refermer sur les siens, et remarqua que l'homme lui souriait faiblement.

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, elle l'avait écouté en dehors des cours, et elle ne s'était pas mise en danger. Était-ce pour cela qu'il semblait si content ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'informa de l'état des quelques personnes qui avaient été blessées au cours du raid des vélanes, et lui demanda s'il savait comment préparer un contre-poison.

«_ C'est, certainement, la première fois que des vélanes osent utiliser leurs griffes pour attaquer des humains, Hermione. Il n'a jamais semblé nécessaire de chercher la formule d'un tel antidote. Toutefois... Peut-être qu'en utilisant votre potion, à base de dittanie, en excluant les éléments qui pourraient réagir avec les secrétions de ces créatures, et en demandant à quelqu'un de prélever le poison sur les deux spécimens ici présents...Vous pourriez obtenir des résultats. »_, lui dit-il, de sa voix grave et traînante, comme s'il donnait des indices à une élève en difficulté pendant son cours.

Cela fit sourire Hermione. Snape ne s'adressait pas à elle de cette façon parce qu'il était incapable de se défaire de son côté professoral, mais parce qu'elle aimait être ainsi mise à l'épreuve.

Dans une situation qui pouvait devenir dramatique, il tentait malgré tout de la divertir.

Elle lui serra la main brièvement, avant d'aller vers Ron et Harry, qui observaient toujours, en silence, les deux vélanes. Elle sortit de son sac, dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se séparer, une petite fiole, et s'apprêta à recueillir les gouttes de poison qui suintaient à l'extrémité des griffes, mais Ron l'en empêcha.

_« Si tu es la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ça, il vaut mieux que tu ne te fasses pas mal non plus »_, lui dit-il, simplement, avant de recueillir lui-même le précieux liquide. Elle le remercia silencieusement, toujours émerveillée de voir à quel point la guerre l'avait énormément changé, et rendu plus responsable, et certainement plus courageux. Elle partit en courant vers les cachots, où elle trouva tout le matériel nécessaire pour dupliquer le reste de potion qu'il lui restait du sauvetage de Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>Août 1993 : <strong>

_« Il est hors de question que je travaille avec cette ordure ! »_

_La voix du maître des potions résonnait dans le vaste bureau de Dumbledore._

_Le vieil homme le regardait d'un air... Impénétrable, en fait. Il était difficile de dire s'il semblait inquiet ou amusé. Il observait le professeur qui faisait les cent-pas devant lui, ses capes volant de façon menaçante derrière lui, et ses mèches grasses tombant sur son visage._

_Il ne pouvait voir les yeux du jeune homme, mais devinait qu'ils auraient certainement effrayé le plus courageux des Gryffondors. Il lui répondit d'une voix calme :_

_« Vous n'avez pas le choix, je l'ai engagé Severus. Remus fera un très bon professeur contres les forces du mal. »_

_« C'est un monstre ! », rugit Snape. Il s'avança d'un coup vers le directeur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir une potion correcte, l'air plus terrifiant que jamais. « Avez-vous pensé à la sécurité des élèves ? Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce qu'il a déjà fait ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si, Severus. C'est pour cela que vous lui préparerez, chaque mois, de la potion tue-loup »._

_« C'est absolument hors de question ! »_

_« Hors de contrôle, il pourrait s'en prendre à Harry... », commença Dumbledore._

_« Et vous en seriez responsable ! », remarqua froidement son interlocuteur._

_« Miss Granger pourrait aussi être en danger... »_

_Snape se retourna, interloqué : _

_« Vous l'utilisez contre moi, Albus ? »_

_« Non », reprit le vieux sorcier, « je rappelle simplement que là où se trouve Harry, il n'est pas rare de la trouver également. » Il s'approcha, à son tour, de l'homme qui, maintenant, était muet, et immobile. « Severus, ne la mettez pas en danger à cause de votre rancœur. Ne faites pas à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. »_

_Snape serra les poings, et partit en glissant un « très bien ». Il devrait cohabiter, désormais, avec l'homme à qui il devait une humiliation devant Lily, et même lui préparer de quoi se contrôler._

_Et Hermione. Oh, elle allait l'adorer, c'était certain._

_Mais il doutait de son honnêteté. Lui et Black étaient si proches, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard... Rien ne prouvait qu'il n'était pas, lui aussi, dans le complôt, et qu'il n'avait pas trahi Lily..._

_Il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle ne l'approche pas. A la première occasion, il lui ferait comprendre qu'il était une menace pour elle. Après tout, quelques jours par mois, il serait obligé de prendre sa place en défense contre les forces du mal, il utiliserait ces heures de cours à bon escient._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 :<strong>

Hermione était dans la salle commune, à s'occuper d'un premier blessé. Elle espérait de tout cœur que sa potion fonctionnerait, cette fois-ci.

Elle avait passé douze heures dans les laboratoires, avait fait fondre trois chaudrons, avait échappé à deux explosions, et avait obtenu deux potions, dont l'une n'avait donné aucun résultat sur l'un des aurors qui avaient été empoisonnés plus tôt dans la nuit.

C'était la potion de la dernière chance : elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'en préparer une autre version, car les blessés agonisaient.

Mais, heureusement quand elle appliqua la potion, sur le blessure de l'aurore, celle si se referma lentement, comme cela s'était passé avec Snape, quelques nuits auparavant. Elle se dépêcha d'administrer à chacun une dose de potion, et laissa le reste de son chaudron à disposition de Mme Pomfresh, après avoir pris le soin de bien recopier toutes les étapes de la préparation.

Folle de joie, elle monta quatre-à-quatre les marches du château, jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Quand le tableau de la grosse dame la laissa passer, elle vit que son ancien professeur s'était redressé, et observait, assis, les travaux visibles par la fenêtre.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qui la prit, mais en le voyant ainsi, et en se souvenant de son succès, elle se précipita vers lui, et se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant _« La potion a marché ! »_.

Ce n'est qu'un fois la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'homme qui l'avait terrifiée pendant sept ans qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle s'était jetée sur Severus Snape.

Elle avait ses bras autour de son cou, et et le nez dans ses cheveux.

Cela aurait pu ne pas être gênant. Après tout, elle prenait souvent Harry et Ron dans ses bras. Mais c'était Snape.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, alors, quand elle sentit deux mains dans son dos, et des bras qui la serraient un peu plus fort contre son ancien professeur ! Puis elle entendit un son grave et saccadé, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant.

Il riait.

_« Hé bien, Hermione, je vous félicite. »_, glissa-t-il tendrement à son oreille.

Elle finit par se défaire un peu de son étreinte, et fit face, les joues un peu rouges, au maître des potions qui l'observait d'un air amusé, et qui prit, comme il en avait l'habitude maintenant, ses petites mains dans les siennes.

_« Racontez-moi : comment y êtes-vous parvenue ? »_, demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle lâcha une de ses mains, et fouilla dans son sac. Elle en ressortit un cahier vert usé, et lui donna :

_« J'ai inscrit toutes les étapes de la fabrication ici. »_

L'homme regarda cela, d'un air intéressé.

_« Puis-je lire cela plus tard ? Cela me fera de la distraction. »_

Elle acquiesça sans bruit, avant de réprimer un bâillement. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir.

Snape lui proposa d'aller s'allonger, mais elle ne voulait pas.

Elle... voulait l'entendre parler, comme le soir précédent. Elle voulait qu'il lui raconte les histoires merveilleuses d'Ulysse, Pygmalion, Minos... Il sourit quand elle lui en fit part, et il caressa légèrement sa joue, visiblement heureux de pouvoir partager ses connaissances en mythologie.

Ils étaient à peine rendus à la métamorphose de Narcisse que M. Weasley, Harry, Ron, et McGonagall rentrèrent dans la pièce, tous s'arrêtant quelques instants devant cette étrange vision : Le professeur le plus solitaire et le plus désagréable de l'école, discutant tranquillement avec l'élève qu'il semblait le plus détester, leurs mains jointes, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir de la remarque de Luna, l'autre soir, et bien qu'il lui paraissait impossible, au regard de ce qu'il savait, que son professeur soit effectivement amoureux de sa meilleure amie, son comportement n'en était pas moins étrange. Il avait vu, dans les souvenirs de Snape, la façon dont sa mère et lui avaient l'habitude de discuter, et les deux individus assis là se comportaient exactement de la même manière.

Mais peut-être ne voulait-il qu'une présence amicale ? Après tout, s'il y avait quelqu'un à Poudlard avec qui il pouvait parler sans s'ennuyer, c'était bien avec Hermione, qui avait toujours quelque chose d'intelligent à raconter.

Ils vinrent lui demander de l'aide, pour rétablir les charmes de sécurité tout autour du bâtiment, ce qui agaça profondément le maître des potions, qui leur fit remarquer qu'elle était épuisée... Avant de se taire, se souvenant que lui-même n'avait pas excessivement insisté pour qu'elle se repose.

Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, presque de mauvaise grâce, lorsque Ron lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se retrouver, ce soir, pour manger ensemble.

La jeune femme fut un peu surprise, mais se ressaisit bien vite, et acquiesça avec un sourire, avant de se retourner vers son professeur dont le visage était devenu terriblement pâle.

_« Vous devriez vous allonger, Professeur. »_, conseilla-t-elle en s'avançant vers son lui.

_« Severus. »_, lui répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle écarquilla les yeux :_ « Pardon ? »_.

_« Severus »,_ reprit-il, _« pas « Professeur » »_, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire, terriblement heureuse.

_« Je crois que l'on vous attend. »_, finit-il par lui dire, l'air un peu triste, avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que s'il semblait si intéressé par ce qu'il se passait dehors, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres distractions. Elle chercha frénétiquement dans son sac quelque chose avant de céder, lasse, à la facilité d'un _accio_.

Elle présenta alors fièrement l'ouvrage qu'elle voulait lui donner.

«_ Je pense que comme ça, vous vous ennuierez moins. »_

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

_« C'est un roman moldu »_, reprit-elle, _« russe. « Crime et châtiment ». Je suis sûre que ça va énormément vous plaire. »_, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_« Cela doit me plaire, parce que cela parle de crime et de châtiment ? On voit que vous me connaissez bien, Hermione. »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas... »_

Elle s'arrêta. Il avait un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il venait de faire de l'humour.

Il se révélait décidément bien différent de ce qu'il avait laissé paraître durant toutes ces années, et elle aimait de plus en plus ce qu'elle découvrait.

_« Je dois avouer que la relation que le policier sadique entretient avec le héros criminel ressemblerait presque à celle que vous avez eu pendant longtemps avec Harry. »_, finit-elle par répondre, en souriant.

_« Et, dites-moi : qui gagne, à la fin ? Le héros ou le policier ? »_

_« Le héros finit par se rendre, sous la pression du policier. »_

_« Alors je sens que ce livre va me plaire, en effet. »_

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, comme deux complices, puis elle se leva. En lui serrant doucement la main une dernière fois, elle le laissa à sa lecture, et partit rejoindre les autres, qui étaient occupés à rétablir les défenses de l'école, en prévision d'une nouvelle attaque nocturne.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1994 :<strong>

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

_Trois jeune voix avaient hurlé le sort, et avait touché Snape._

_Hermione._

_Elle l'avait attaqué, alors qu'il était venu la sauver. Elle avait fait le choix de suivre Lupin plutôt que lui._

_Tout au long de l'année, elle s'était attachée à défendre le loup-garou. _

_Comme il l'avait prévu, elle avait compris avant tous les autres quelle était sa véritable nature, mais elle avait tenté de l'empêcher de la révéler en classe. _

_Cela lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'il s'était emporté contre elle, et l'avait traitée d' « insupportable Miss je-sais-tout », sachant qu'elle souffrait déjà de cette réputation de bûcheuse qui la mettait un peu à l'écart des autres. Il avait laissé Malfoy rire, en entendant cela, et il avait continué son cours, l'air de rien, mais le cœur en morceaux._

_Il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait pas dû, se répèta-t-il._

_Son mauvais caractère lui avait toujours été préjudiciable, et il avait encore eut la bêtise de se laisser aller à la colère. Et il avait certainement perdu sa confiance, pour toujours - car il était convaincu qu'elle ne pardonnait pas facilement._

_Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle s'en soit pris à lui, ce soir de pleine lune._

_De pleine lune ?_

_Il se releva, chancelant, une douleur terrible lui traversant le crâne, et se précipita à l'extérieur du passage souterrain, juste au moment où Lupin se transformait._

_Hermione était là, qui s'avançait naïvement vers le monstre, pensant probablement qu'elle parviendrait à le calmer. A tort._

_Elle eut juste le temps de reculer, et Snape se mit devant elle, et les autres petits perturbateurs, faisant rempart de son corps. _

_Pour la première fois il sentit que la jeune fille le touchait. Ses mains se cramponnaient à sa cape, et son front était posé contre son dos. _

_Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et s'enfuir la mettre à l'abri, mais il devait protéger les deux garçons._

_Finalement, lorsque le loup-garou disparut dans la forêt, et que le jeune Potter partit à la poursuite de Black, il décida de mettre Weasley et Hemione à l'abri._

_Il les conduisit à l'infirmerie, sans dire un mot, mais plaça une main réconfortante sur le dos de la petite élève, avant de la faire entrer dans la salle où déjà Mme Pomfresh s'agitait. _

_Il allait partir quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par le bras. C'était Hermione, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux plein de larmes._

_« Merci beaucoup professeur. Ce que vous avez fait là-bas, alors que le professeur Lupin... Pardonnez-nous, et merci infiniment », dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, comme si elle retenait des sanglots._

_Snape ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait, à lui, en privé. Elle lui avait pardonné son comportement en classe, et elle lui tenait gentiment le bras. _

_Après un long moment d'hésitation, il saisit doucement la main qui le retenait, et la serra dans la sienne, quelques secondes seulement. Puis il repartit sans se retourner, chercher Harry. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 :<strong>

Ron se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Hermione.

Depuis la fin des combats, ils n'avaient jamais pu se retrouver seuls, et il ne savait même plus où ils en étaient, tous les deux.

Ils avaient été plus ou moins ensemble, pendant la quête des Horcruxes, même si aucun geste ne le montrait, et ils avaient fini par s'embrasser dans la chambre des secrets.

Pourtant, maintenant, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il fallait faire, et de la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer avec celle qu'il avait appelée, dans le feu de l'action, sa _« petite-amie »_.

Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains, et après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il était présentable, il se saisit d'un bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait coupées lui-même dans l'un des jardins clos du château – un de ceux qui n'avaient pas été détruit pendant la grande bataille.

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas décidé vers la porte, il s'arrêta, en proie à un doute, et se tourna vers son ancien professeur de potion, qui l'observait d'un air sombre depuis un moment. Celui-ci avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Hermione, ces derniers temps, et ils avaient l'air, à la surprise générale, de très bien s'entendre. Pour se rassurer un peu, il lui demanda :

_« C'est pour Hermione : vous pensez que ça va lui plaire ? »_

Snape haussa les sourcils, puis se rembrunit presque immédiatement.

_« Ce n'est pas à moi de demander cela, M. Weasley »_, ricana-t-il sombrement, en regardant ailleurs.

_« S'il-vous-plait. Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre demander. Je suis sûr que même Harry ne saurait pas me dire quelles sont ses fleurs préférées. »_, tenta-t-il, après un moment.

_« Et, dites-moi, je vous prie, ce qui vous fait croire que je serais en mesure de vous renseigner, là où même M. Potter échouerait à vous répondre ? »_.

Ron grommela un vague _« Rien, pardon. »_, puis il s'apprêta à nouveau à sortir de la salle, quand il vit ses roses se métamorphoser en de beaux lys roses mouchetés de toutes petites tâches brunes. Sans voix, il regarda son professeur, qui avait sa baguette pointée sur le bouquet, et il l'entendit lui dire :

_« Elle n'aime pas les roses et elle considère que le rouge est, en général, une couleur trop criarde. Elle trouve les lys plus délicats, et elle aime leur odeur... On pourrait penser qu'après l'avoir côtoyée pendant sept ans, vous seriez capable de lui offrir quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir. »_

Ron balbutia quelques remerciements, les yeux toujours écarquillés, et le teint écarlate, et partit rejoindre son amie – _petite-amie_, dans un des cloîtres du château où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>Après que Ron eut quitté la pièce, Snape resta à contempler la porte, interdit. Il finit par soupirer, et murmurer comme pour lui-même :<p>

_« Pourquoi, ma fleur ? Pourquoi encore choisir un salaud comme lui ? »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas juste »_, répondit une voix fluette venant du fond de la salle, _« Ronald est quelqu'un de très gentil. Il fait toujours attention aux autres. Il est juste un peu... lent. »_

Severus vit Luna sortir de l'ombre, ses lunettes bizarres vissées sur le nez. Elle avait, indubitablement, l'air plus folle que jamais.

_« Savez-vous de quoi vous parlez, Miss Lovegood ? »_, dit-il, d'un air assez dédaigneux.

_« Harry m'a raconté, pour sa mère, et le fait que vous n'aimiez pas James Potter. Ce n'est pas la même chose avec Ron. Il n'est pas pareil. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de quelqu'un méchamment. Il a été très aimable avec moi, dès la première fois où nous nous sommes parlés. »_

_« Miss Lovegood... »_, commença-t-il, mais Luna continua sur le même ton :

_« J'ai vu Hermione, vous savez »_. Elle désigna ses lunettes_ « elles permettent de repérer les auras, les âmes des gens, ce genre de choses. C'est comme ça que j'ai retrouvé Harry, une fois, alors qu'il était caché par sa cape d'invisibilité. C'est une longue histoire, il avait été attaqué dans le train... Enfin, généralement, elles ne changent pas grand-chose, elles annulent les sorts de dissimulation, ou de métamorphose... C'est vrai, qu'avec elles, je voyais Harry déformé, avant qu'il ne tue Voldemort, mais il était tout de même reconnaissable. »_ La jeune fille se rendit compte que son professeur, qui avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur elle, retenait son souffle, alors elle décida de finir rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire : _« Hermione, quand je la regarde avec les lunettes, ne ressemble pas du tout à Hermione »_.

Le silence emplit la pièce pendant peut-être plusieurs minutes.

_« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »_, murmura-t-il finalement, comme s'il faisait une confidence, à son ancienne élève.

_« Extrêmement belle. Même si j'aime beaucoup ses yeux marrons clairs. Ils sont... féériques. »_

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Snape, tandis que le regard de ce dernier était fixé dans le vide. Il avait l'air à fois émerveillé, et terriblement triste.

_« Elle n'aime pas Ron. Elle ne l'aimera jamais comme ça. Vous avez beaucoup en commun et il y a toujours eu un lien, entre vous. En fait, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai remarqué. Hermione était tellement triste à la fin de sa sixième année. Je crois que ce n'était pas seulement la mort de Dumbledore qui la rendait aussi malheureuse, elle pensait que vous nous aviez trahis. »_

Elle s'avança, puis se pencha au-dessus de l'oreille de l'homme qui l'écoutait presque religieusement maintenant :_ « N'abandonnez pas. Vous devez avoir attendu bien longtemps, ne gâchez pas tout en la jetant dans les bras d'un autre. »_

Elle se retourna pour partir quand la voix de Snape se fit entendre :

_« Je ne l'ai compris que lors de sa deuxième année ici. »_

Il voulait parler.

Tant mieux, elle aimait bien le son de sa voix.

Quand elle se rassit, il reprit :

_« Elle était allongée dans le parc, et elle jouait avec des feuilles mortes – c'était l'automne. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était triste. Je me suis souvenu d'un sort que j'avais mis au point, quand j'étais enfant... »_

* * *

><p><em>Petite note de H'ava : <em>

_Tout d'abord, merci pour les échos que j'ai reçus, bons ou mauvais. Je suis toujours très, très heureuse de voir que ma fiction est lue, et qu'elle peut susciter des réactions. Merci beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à déposer une petite review pour me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu ou non._

_J'aimerais, en passant, signaler quelques petites choses : _

_1) Il est dit dans Harry Potter et la coupe de feu que les vélanes sont, en effet, de magnifiques créatures, mais qu'elles deviennent des sortes d'oiseaux monstrueux lorsqu'elles sont en colère. Je n'ai donc rien inventé de ce côté-là._

_2) Je ne sais pas encore quel pairing (vraisemblable – Par exemple, j'adore DM/HP, mais cela ne me semble vraiment pas possible...) favoriser à côté. Et avec qui verriez-vous Ron, éventuellement ? Avez-vous des idées ? Merci d'avance._

_3) J'ai enfin écrit la scène la plus importante de la fiction ce soir ! (Weeee !) Elle sera dans le dernier chapitre. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira._

_4) Kawaii-Shina et Tianmeihua : je vous écris aussi vite que possible. Merci pour vos messages !_

_A bientôt._


	5. Godric's Hollow

**Rien, non rien ne m'appartient. Rowling ne partage pas.**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine. Je ne sais pas si cela peut me permettre de me faire un peu pardonner, mais ce chapitre est très très long !... Trop long ? A vous de juger. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles.**

**Au prochain chapitre : Drago's return !**

* * *

><p><strong>Décembre 1994 : <strong>

_« Severus, mon ami, qu'avez-vous fait ? »_

La question de Dumbledore resta plusieurs minutes sans réponse. Le vieux sorcier regardait avec tristesse son maître des potions qui, une fois de plus, allait et venait dans son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme parvint à se maîtriser suffisamment pour lâcher, d'une voix étranglée :

_« Elle ne me regardait pas Albus ! Elle ne me regarde jamais ! Elle est toujours avec Potter et Weasley... Et maintenant, un sportif dont le cerveau doit plus minuscule encore que ce « vif d'or » qu'il est censé attraper ! Je... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »_

_« En tant qu'agent double, je dois dire que c'était finement joué : vos Serpentards ont beaucoup apprécié votre humour, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. En tant qu'homme, vous n'avez certes pas été très brillant. »_

Snape ne lui répondit pas, et préféra se murer dans un silence hostile. Le directeur soupira :

_« Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne vous dise rien. »_

Il entendit le professeur ricaner sombrement :

_« Si vous ne m'aviez rien dit, j'aurais cru être devenu fou. »_ Il se tourna brusquement, avant d'indiquer d'un geste du bras ce qui devait être la direction de la tour Gryffondor. _« C'est elle, bon sang ! Je reconnais tout en elle ! »_

_« Et vous aimez tout en elle... »_, fit remarquer son aîné d'une voix douce. Snape lui jeta un regard mauvais.

_« Évidemment, j'aime tout en elle ! »_, cracha-t-il.

_« Même ses dents. »_, s'enquit malicieusement le vieil homme.

_« Bien sûr ! Son visage est beau et... »_, le regard qu'il adressa à Dumbledore fut cette fois désespéré, sa voix se fit nettement plus basse. _« Elle est magnifique, et je lui ai fait croire le contraire... »_. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, et fit disparaître son visage entre ses mains. _« Je ne suis qu'un monstre... »_

Le directeur sourit gentiment :

_« Vous êtes toujours excessivement mélodramatique, Severus. C'est encore une enfant, elle oubliera vite ces choses. Et en dépit de tout ce que vous pouvez lui dire, il semblerait qu'elle vous ait en grande estime »..._

_« Plus maintenant ! »_, gémit Snape.

_« Allons, Severus... Hermione en a profité pour faire disparaître une disgrâce qui était certainement un problème pour elle bien avant que vous n'interveniez, et elle doit être très contente ainsi, maintenant. De toute manière, nous avons pu voir encore dernièrement que c'est une personne qui pardonne assez facilement... »_

_« Justement, elle n'a jamais pardonné facilement ! »_, hurla l'homme en noir en se redressant.

_« **Hermione** est une personne qui pardonne facilement, Severus. Certaines choses ont malgré tout changé, et ce n'est pas un mal. Toi aussi, tu as changé. Tu la mérites, et elle te mérite, désormais. »_

_« Quelle importance ? Regardez-moi Albus ! »_, l'interpella le professeur. Il désigna son visage déjà marqué par des rides, et encadré de cheveux gras, et demanda : _« Peu importe si je l'ai méritée : comment voudrait-elle de moi ? Qui voudrait de __**ça**__ ? »_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 :<strong>

Luna Lovegood était avait terminé d'engloutir le pudding qui lui avait été servi au dîner, et arpentait quelques couloirs venteux, dans l'espoir de croiser la dame grise de Serdaigle, avec qui elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis un long moment. Quand le vent se fit plus froid, et plus violent, elle sut que le timide fantôme avait déjà remarqué sa présence, et sourit comme pour elle-même, avant de lancer à la cantonade :

_« Bonjour Mademoiselle Serdaigle ! »_

La - vieille – jeune femme fit son apparition dans un tourbillon de voiles argentés, puis s'avança prudemment vers celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme son unique amie mortelle.

_« Luna... Tu n'enverras plus tes amis me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »_, implora-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_« Non, j'en ai parlé à Harry parce qu'il devais absolument savoir ce que vous connaissiez. Mais maintenant, il va vous laisser tranquille. »_, répondit la jeune fille de sa voix douce.

_« Tant mieux... Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on me parle ! »_, reprit-elle, comme une rengaine.

_« J'ai mis du temps à vous trouver cette fois-ci. Vous ne voulez plus me voir ? »_, demanda ensuite Luna, toujours aussi patiente.

_« Non, je n'étais pas là, c'est tout. J'observe les gens du château, en ce moment. Tellement de choses se sont passées ces derniers jours... Bien plus qu'en plusieurs siècles, certainement. »_, commenta, songeuse, le fantôme.

_« Il y a des gens que vous préférez observer ? »_, s'enquit sa jeune amie. La dame grise sembla réfléchir :

_« Il y a... Harry Potter, évidemment... Je surveille aussi les Serpentards, au cas où. Je me méfie de tout le monde, mais particulièrement d'eux. Et puis, j'aime regarder les professeurs, entendre les décisions qu'ils prennent pour l'école... »_. Sa voix se fit soudain plus douce, compatissante. _« Il y a aussi le directeur. Enfin, l'ancien directeur, Severus Snape... Le pauvre homme... »_

_« Oh, Héléna, vous l'avez vu récemment ? »_, osa l'ancienne élève.

_« Il y a quelques minutes... Cette jeune fille qui l'a sauvée est avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. Même seul dans sa tour, il tente de cacher sa peine, mais pas à moi. Nous autres fantômes, ne voyons pas tout ce que les humains peuvent voir, mais nous remarquons aussi certains détails qui passent inaperçus pour vous. Enfin, peut-être pas pour toi, Luna. »_, acheva-t-elle poliment, avec un sourire presque complice.

_« Vous savez qu'il est amoureux d'elle ? »_

_« Oh ! Tu n'es pas surprise ? Je le sais depuis longtemps. Tous les fantômes le savent. Et Dumbledore le savait. Il a toujours fait surveiller cette fille de très près, et je l'ai entendu parler d'elle avec le professeur Snape... Je dois avouer que je ne fréquente pas beaucoup mes semblables, mais son arrivée ici a fait grand bruit. »_

La sorcière blonde ne parvenait plus à cacher son excitation et la curiosité la dévorait.

_« Héléna... Savez-vous... Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ça s'est produit ? »_, demanda-t-elle avec un calme apparent.

_« Hélas non. On ne prend jamais le temps de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Il y a bien... mais je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé.. »,_ hésita le fantôme.

_« Qui donc »_, demanda, pleine d'espoir la jeune fille ?

_« Dumbledore... »_, souffla, en s'éloignant la dame grise, _« il voudra peut-être bien t'expliquer. Au revoir Luna. »_

Elle sourit : son étrange et diaphane amie aimait trop sa solitude pour supporter plus longtemps sa présence, aussi appréciée qu'elle puisse être.

Elle attendrait un peu avant d'aller trouver le portrait de Dumbledore, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, de toute façon. Et puis il y avait toujours le mystère de ces abeilles qui semblaient, depuis la fin de la bataille, tenir un siège dans l'enceinte-même du château. Était-ce l'œuvre de recduls ? Ou bien peut-être de tantrars ? En tout cas, elle était bien décidée à le savoir.

* * *

><p>Les abeilles.<p>

C'était actuellement le grand problème du rendez-vous romantique que Ron avait préparé pour Hermione.

Le jeune s'était pourtant donné beaucoup de mal pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Il avait répondu partout autour du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis des pétales de rose, il faisait flotter des dizaines de bougies dans des supports transparents légèrement teintés, ce qui rajoutait une touche de couleur assez élégante, et il avait également mis en place une musique douce (une des compositions du professeur Flitwick)... Évidemment, il ne serait arrivé à rien sans l'aide précieuse quoiqu'un peu embarrassante de Ginny, qui avait hâte de voir son frère et son amie enfin ensemble. Elle était tellement heureuse avec Harry qu'elle ne parvenait pas à supporter que deux personnes qui lui étaient aussi chères ne connaissent pas cette même joie.

Seulement, Ron n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que sa sœur. A vrai dire, il était un peu perdu.

Hermione et lui étaient plus que des amis, c'était certain. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant des années, c'était plus que certain.

Mais, justement, le fait qu'ils aient passé autant de temps à se jauger et à se titiller n'était-il pas révélateur d'une certaine incompatibilité ? Hermione lui avait plus ou moins avoué qu'elle aurait espéré être sa cavalière le jour du bal des Trois Sorciers, et il l'avait préférée à Lavande Brown à la fin de sa sixième année. Il aurait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux auparavant, non ?

Mais Ronald Weasley, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser un certain sorcier tout de noir vêtu, n'est pas sûr du tout de lui, et il choisit de suivre l'avis de sa sœur, qui était bien plus expérimentée que lui en matière de relations amoureuses, c'est-à-dire qu'il se décida à faire la cour à sa meilleure amie.

La soirée avait donc plutôt bien commencé. Le jeune homme s'était présenté à Hermione avec un magnifique bouquet de lys roses, que la demoiselle avait reçu avec enthousiasme.

_« Comment savais-tu que j'adorais ces fleurs ? »_, s'était-elle enquis, en respirant leur parfum avec délice.

_« Je me le demande bien »_, avait grommelé Ron.

Puis il avait sorti du petit panier de pique-nique ensorcelé les mets les plus délicats que les elfes de maison pouvaient cuisiner à ce moment, avec du foie gras aux épices et au chocolat, des aiguillettes de canard à l'orange, et de la gelée de rose et de violettes.

Et alors qu'Hermione commençait à se réjouir à la vue de ce repas, une véritable nuée d'abeilles s'était précipitée sur la nourriture.

Il faut dire que, depuis la fin de la guerre, les cours intérieures de Poudlard étaient envahies par ces insectes peu dangereux, et personne, jusqu'à présent, ne s'en était inquiété. Mais Ron, lui, paniquait sérieusement, et bougeait dans tous les sens, excitant d'autant plus les abeilles qui étaient simplement intéressées par le sucre présent dans tous les plats préparés pour Hermione.

Cette dernière, plus calme, s'était contenté de ne plus bouger, en racontant à son turbulent ami que ses parents et elle avaient visité un jour une ferme apicole.

S'en suivit un long cours sur le rôle des abeilles dans les cultures de fruits, et légumes, et de fleurs, sur leur étonnante organisation sociale et spatiale dans la ruche, ainsi que sur les bienfaits du miel et de la gelée royale.

Cela ne suffit pas à rassurer le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui - on ne sait si ce fut parce qu'il en avait assez des insectes, ou parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre la leçon d'Hermione – décida de se débarrasser du repas, afin d'être plus tranquille.

Il s'installa à côté de son amie, et la regarda.

Longtemps.

De temps à autres, elle ou lui prenaient une inspiration, comme pour parler, mais aucun d'eux ne trouvait de sujet de conversation.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron prit son courage à deux mains, et passa un bras assez raide autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui lui répondit par un sourire gêné.

Puis, elle se rapprocha : après tout, il était censé être quelque chose comme son petit ami, depuis leur baiser passionné dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elle tenta maladroitement de ramener sa jambe droite sur les siennes, tandis qu'il plaça une main moite sur sa cuisse. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

_« Alors... »_, commença Ron.

_« Je crois que... c'est le moment... »_, continua Hermione.

_« Allons-y... »_

_« Oui, allons-y... »_

_« J'ai.. j'ai hâte... »_

_« Moi aussi... »_

_« Alors... heu... il faut que je t'embrasse, hein ? »_

_« Oui... on... on va s'embrasser... »_

Ils prirent tous deux une grande inspiration, penchèrent légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour que leurs lèvres se touchent...

_« Je ne peux pas, c'est trop bizarre ! »_, hurla finalement Hermione en se levant.

_« Ouf ! J'ai cru que tu allais le faire ! »_, répondit son ami en se levant à son tour.

_« C'était... Oh non, ça n'allait pas ! »_

_« Vraiment pas... J'avais l'impression de draguer ma sœur. »_

La sorcière regarda Ron tendrement, et prit sa main.

_« On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, hein ? »_

Le garçon lui sourit de la même manière.

_« Je crois... qu'on serait ensemble depuis longtemps, si ça avait été le cas. »_

_« Tu es comme un frère. »_

_« Et tu es comme une sœur. »_

Hermione serra un peu plus fort sa main.

_« Je crois que l'autre fois... On était sous le choc. On avait besoin de quelque chose de réconfortant. On avait besoin de se croire amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un que je n'ennuierai pas avec mes histoires d'abeilles... »_

Ron éclata de rire.

_« Et moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me protégera des insectes, abeilles ou autres ! »_

Hermione se mit à rire également.

_« On cherche tous les deux un oiseau rare, mon cher Ron »_

_« Et on le trouvera, j'en suis sûr. Aussi sûr que j'ai vomi des limaces en deuxième année. »_, lui répondit joyeusement le jeune homme._ « On aurait fait un couple terrible. »_, ajouta-t-il en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Mais on fait de bon meilleurs amis. »_, remarqua Hermione.

_« Les meilleurs possible, sans aucun doute ! »_, conclut Ron, en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Décembre 1994 : <strong>

_Severus était à l'agonie._

_D'abord, cette marque au bras le brûlait cruellement. Ensuite, Karkaroff, avec sa peur de se faire punir par le Seigneur Noir, risquait de compromettre sa position auprès de ce dernier s'il parvenait à revenir, ce qui paraissait maintenant inévitable._

_Et, depuis le début de l'année, des évènements inquiétants avaient eu lieu au sein-même de l'école : Potter avait été désigné comme champion par la coupe de feu, Maugrey et ses méthodes étranges lui paraissait également suspect..._

_Et ce soir-là il avait dû surveiller ce bal idiot, alors qu'elle était là, plus belle que jamais, à danser avec ce débile de Krum. _

_Il était déjà tard, et il repensait aux paroles de l'ancien mangemort qui était venu le trouver, avec la même marque brûlante, quand il vit, près du lac, une petite silhouette fragile._

_Hermione ?_

_Elle était folle ! En plein hiver, elle allait mourir de froid !_

_Il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées, et ralentit significativement le pas, quand il vit qu'elle pleurait._

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et comment le dire. C'était la nuit de Noël, après tout : une nuit plus magique que les autres. Voldemort n'était pas encore tout à fait de retour, c'était peut-être l'unique occasion de sortir de son rôle, et de se montrer, tel qu'il était vraiment._

_Il défit sa lourde cape, et la posa sans un mot sur les épaules de la jeune sorcière, qui frissonna, et fit un pas en arrière._

_« N'ayez pas peur, je tenais juste à m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas froid. »_

_Elle le fixa, puis finit par le remercier d'une voix faible, et de reporter son regard sur le lac. Elle ne le savait pas, mais dans quelques semaines, elle devrait être enchaînée au fond, pour que Krum puisse venir la sauver. Et ça aussi, ça le rendait fou._

_« Vous devriez vous amuser avec vos amis. Que faites-vous donc ici, à moitié nue alors qu'il neige ?, demanda-t-il._

_Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, mais n'osa pas répliquer._

_En l'absence de réaction, il se rapprocha d'elle, et entreprit d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle se recula vivement._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_

_Il sentit son pauvre cœur déjà meurtri se briser complètement. _

_Elle ne voulait pas de lui, pourquoi serait-elle réconfortée par sa présence ? Comment pourrait-elle apprécier le contact de sa main sur sa peau ?_

_Hermione remarqua le visage de son professeur se tordre de douleur, et posa sa main sur un de ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner à son tour._

_« Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas habituée à... Merci. », dit-elle gentiment._

_Il lui sourit tristement._

_« Que faites-vous dehors, professeur ? », demanda-t-elle, enhardie par la réaction de Snape._

_« Je vous retourne la question, Miss Granger », répondit-il de sa voix de baryton._

_« Quelque chose s'est mal passé avec... J'ai eu une discussion... désagréable. »_

_« C'est Weasley ? »_

_« Entre autres. Je pensais qu'il était jaloux de Victor. Mais j'étais stupide, je ne lui plairai probablement jamais. Je me trouvais presque belle, ce soir, pourtant. », soupira-t-elle._

_« Vous étiez la plus magnifique jeune femme présente à ce bal. Vous êtes toujours la plus magnifique jeune femme de ce château. »_

_Hermione le regarda, interloquée. Puis elle des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se retourna pour partir, mais Snape la retint par un bras, et la força à se mettre en face de lui._

_« Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous moquer de moi ? », hurla-t-elle, « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez à ce point ? »_

_« Je ne moquais pas, et je ne pourrai jamais vous détester. », soupira-t-il d'un air triste._

_La jeune sorcière le regarda longuement, la bouche entre-ouverte, avant de murmurer : _

_« Pourquoi avez-vous toujours l'air si malheureux ? »_

_L'homme se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, et s'amusa à remettre quelques mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de son élève._

_« Parce que je le suis. », répondit-il simplement. « Mais s'il faut que vous ne soyez sûre que d'une chose, c'est qu'il m'est impossible de vous détester »._

_« Si j'étais à Serpentard, vous m'auriez un peu plus appréciée ? », s'enquit-elle, pleine d'espoir._

_« Non »._

_Avant même qu'Hermione ait pu se sentir offensée, son visage était encadré par les deux mains de Snape, et celui-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux._

_« Comment apprécier davantage quelqu'un que j'adore déjà ? »_

_Elle se sentait incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Snape, de son côté, pensa que c'était peut-être le moment d'en profiter et murmura, en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes : « Parce que je t'aime, Hermione, comme un fou. Je t'aime à en mourir, même si cela ne signifie probablement rien pour toi. »_

_Et il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Quand il fit un mouvement pour se retirer, il fut surpris par un autre baiser._

_Hermione._

_Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait la pousser à l'embrasser à son tour. Certainement la pitié. Peut-être la confusion générale dans laquelle s'était achevée sa soirée._

_Peu lui importait, en vérité. En cet instant, il était l'homme le plus heureux et le plus triste au monde : c'était le baiser dont il avait rêvé presque toute sa vie, mais ce serait certainement le seul qu'il recevrait, également._

_Il serra de toute ses forces contre lui le corps de la jeune fille, oubliant son âge, oubliant le fait qu'elle était une élève, caressant doucement ses cheveux, amenant sa tête contre son torse, espérant qu'elle entende à quel point elle faisait battre ce cœur qu'elle croyait froid._

_L'horloge de Poudlard sonna minuit, et il dut revenir à la raison : il avait eu son cadeau de Noël, mais il fallait mettre fin à cette rêverie. Il fallait qu'il protège Potter et elle, et Hermione ne voudrait certainement plus de lui, une fois son chagrin dissipé. _

_Le cri d'un animal se fit entendre dans la nuit, et elle sursauta, en regardant, inquiète, d'où pouvait venir le bruit. Il commença à la bercer tendrement contre lui, et lui parla d'une voix étranglée : _

_« Hermione, n'aie pas peur ; n'aie jamais peur, même lorsque tu te sens abandonnée. Aussi longtemps que mon cœur battra, je serais près de toi, et je te protégerai, même quand tu ne me verras pas, même quand tu me croiras loin. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ma fleur. »_

_Il la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux, et posa sa main sur sa joue rose : _

_« Fais-moi une faveur, mon trésor. Je sais que tu es forte, que tu es une sorcière déjà très puissante. S'il te plait, autant que ça t'est possible : résiste à ce sort. »_

_« Quel sort ? » commença à répondre Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par un « Oubliettes ! », prononcé d'une voix tremblante, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Snape._

_Il passa ensuite un long moment, agenouillé dans la neige, à serrer son corps inanimé contre lui, avant de le ramener finalement près du portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondors et de laisser son trésor là, tout à fait endormi._

_Quelque chose changea en Hermione, après le bal : elle se mit à prêter moins d'attention à ce que l'on pouvait dire d'elle qu'auparavant. Elle devint également plus intrépide, plus sûre d'elle, dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. _

_D'aucuns dirent que c'était parce qu'elle était– enfin – sortie avec quelqu'un._

_Elle, ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi à l'aise et protégée._

_Mais elle commença, inconsciemment, à regarder son maître des potions différemment._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 : <strong>

Ron et Hermione revenaient finalement de leur pique-nique mouvementé, et discutaient joyeusement de choses diverses. Le jeune homme avait tendrement passé un bras autour des épaules de son amie, et c'est dans un éclat de rire qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la tour Gryffondor. Mais à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas dans la salle commune, qu'ils furent violemment bousculés par une forme noire, qui sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de capes.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »_, geignit Ron, qui était allé s'écraser contre le mur.

_« Il est encore trop faible pour marcher ! »_, lui répondit en courant Hermione, qui se précipita dans le couloir à son tour.

_« Professeur ! »_

Il était écroulé contre le mur, et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Évidemment, il n'avait pas encore suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir se lever aussi soudainement, et marcher aussi loin. Hermione se précipita vers lui, afin de voir s'il était blessé, mais alors qu'elle s'accroupissait à ses côtés, en posant une main sur son épaule, il tenta de la repousser d'un mouvement du bras.

_« Non ! »_, tenta-t-il de crier, d'une voix rauque.

Il recommença à la repousser, tandis qu'elle s'obstinait à l'approcher.

Il lui saisit violemment les poignets pour la secouer et hurla, cette fois-ci :

_« Ne me touche pas, idiote ! »_. Hermione se figea, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas, préférant pour l'instant ignorer la douleur. Il reprit, d'une voix pleine de haine : _« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Va donc rejoindre ces imbéciles qui te servent d'amis, et laisse-moi en paix ! »._

Puis il la relâcha, gémit tristement et baissa la tête, laissant ses longues mèches noires couvrir son visage.

Après avoir passé un an aux côtés de Ron et Harry, elle avait vu nombre de crises et de colères. Elle détestait toujours cela, bien sûr, mais elle savait que l'on pouvait dire et faire des choses stupides, bien malgré soi, sous le coup de la colère. Hermione ne se laissa donc pas tout à fait décontenancer, et elle tenta à nouveau de rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et qu'il la laisse finalement s'installer en face de lui, en silence.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Hermione était de plus en plus inquiète : elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir la moindre parole de sa part. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration précipitée, mais rien qui n'indiquait qu'il allait bien, ou qu'il acceptait tout simplement sa présence à ses côtés.

Face à ce mutisme, elle laissa parler son instinct, et presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son ancien professeur, avant d'incliner sa tête en arrière, pour qu'elle puisse enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle connaissait Snape depuis sept ans, maintenant. Elle savait quel regard elle allait rencontrer chez lui, en toutes circonstances. La plupart du temps, ces deux diamants noirs brillaient d'une lueur furieuse, comme s'il était en permanence en colère contre elle. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis la nuit dans la cabane hurlante, en fait, ces yeux ne cessaient de la surprendre.

Ce fut encore le cas quand il releva enfin la tête vers elle. Plus noirs que jamais, ils brillaient d'une manière étrange, dérangeante, même. Son cœur parut sur le point de s'arrêter, tant le désespoir affiché sur son visage lui fit mal.

_« Severus... »_, murmura-t-elle, désemparée.

Il baissa un peu plus la tête, pour ne plus qu'elle le voit, mais elle l'attira doucement contre elle, caressant ses épaules, son dos, ses cheveux...

Elle entendit un soupir, puis elle sentit qu'il la serrait de toutes ses maigres forces contre lui.

Touchée par sa maladresse, elle entreprit, elle aussi, de le serrer un peu plus fort. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma suffisamment pour lui parler.

_« Je suis désolé Hermione »_, dit-il d'une voix douce, légèrement tremblante, ce qui eût pour effet de faire frissonner la jeune femme qui, décidément, ne parvenait pas à s'habituer au tout nouveau comportement de son ancien professeur. Il défit son étreinte, et s'éloigna un peu, refusant de croiser son regard. _« Vous devez avoir beaucoup mieux à faire que de supporter un vieil homme désagréable et incompréhensible comme moi »._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de caresser à nouveau sa joue, attendrie.

Elle se souvint que, quand il avait été malheureux, à partir de sa cinquième année, sa seule amie, Lily n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de sa souffrance et de sa solitude. Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, il l'aimait inconditionnellement.

Plusieurs fois, ces derniers jours, Hermione avait détesté la mère de son meilleur ami, non pas parce qu'elle, contrairement à notre héroïne, avait été profondément aimée, mais parce qu'elle s'était montrée indigne de cet amour. Snape était un homme bon, cultivé, plaisant, drôle, et très tendre. Cette prétentieuse l'avait rejeté, blessé, sans lui donner la moindre chance de lui prouver sa valeur. Elle l'avait condamné à une vie misérable parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de voir au-delà des apparences, et de s'occuper de lui.

Et ce soir-là, visiblement, il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione réagisse de la même manière et, comble du tragique, il semblait tout aussi enclin à lui pardonner cette cruauté.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front brûlant de l'homme effondré devant elle, avant de lui murmurer :

_« Vous n'êtes ni vieux, ni désagréable. J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas toujours, mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté, n'est-ce pas ? »_, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, en songeant au nombre fois où il l'avait traitée de sombre idiote, alors que sa potion semblait parfaite, et se revit, plus jeune, en train de pester contre le seul professeur qui ne voyait pas qu'elle était brillante. Elle pris son visage entre ses deux mains, et le forçat à la regarder dans les yeux. _« Je préfère être avec vous, plutôt qu'avec , n'importe quelle autre personne dans ce château. »_

Il faisait sombre, mais elle vit tout de même la stupeur s'afficher sur le visage de Snape.

_« Comment ? Pourquoi ? _», demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle lui répondit que par un sourire, puis passa un bras au dessus de son épaule, et entreprit de relever le maître des potions. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il parvint à se mettre debout, mais la salle commune semblait encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse marcher jusque là. Ils décidèrent alors de profiter de la douceur de cette nuit de mai, et de s'allonger sur l'herbe, le temps de reprendre des forces, dans une des nombreuses cours intérieures du château, qui devait servir de jardin aromatique pour les elfes en cuisine.

Le ciel, malheureusement, était voilé, et Hermione s'en attrista, car elle aimait beaucoup entendre l'homme étendu auprès d'elle conter l'histoire des constellations.

_« Pas de mythologie, ce soir... »_, fit-elle remarquer.

Snape la regarda, sans répondre, pendant quelques instants. Puis il désigna une des nombreuses plantes odorantes qui poussaient dans le jardin :

_« Savez-vous que cet arbuste s'appelait autrefois Daphné ? »_, demanda-t-il, en regardant la jeune femme, qui secoua la tête pour lui signifier son ignorance.

_« Daphné était une nymphe, une créature de la forêt et des rivières... »_

_« Comme Eurydice ? »_

_« Comme Eurydice. Les nymphes étaient des femmes enchanteresses, belles et délicates, faites pour que les hommes tombent amoureux d'elle... »_ Hermione se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait évoqué ce genre de créature, il avait en fait pensé à Lily. Ce souvenir plongea la jeune fille dans des réflexions amères, mais le son grave de la voix de Snape l'en distraya rapidement.

_« Apollon ne fit pas exception, et il décida de séduire Daphné. Mais elle voulait pas de lui, et elle s'enfuit loin de lui, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne cèderait pas. Il la poursuivit sans relâche dans les bois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle implore son père, dieu des rivières, de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'Apollon ne la fasse pas sienne. Elle fut entendue, et ses jambes prirent racines dans le sol. Ses membres se raidirent, ses beaux cheveux d'or prirent une teinte verte... Et avant qu'Apollon ait pu atteindre la belle, elle était devenu un laurier. Il en fut si triste qu'il fit de la branche de laurier son symbole. »_ Il soupira tristement, avant de reprendre : _« Vous voyez, je suis loin d'approuver tous les __personnages mythologiques. Elle préférait encore mourir que d'être à lui et qui sait, elle aurait peut-être même pu être heureuse avec un autre ? Mais il a causé sa perte en ne faisant attention qu'à ses propres sentiments. Il aurait dû accepter son choix, mais il s'est comporté comme un monstre. »_

Un silence lourd de sens suivit le récit de Snape. Hermione, le voyant si malheureux et coupable, se sentit à nouveau envahie par une indescriptible bouffée de rancœur : _Saloperie de Lily Potter..._

C'était avant que la voix de Snape se fasse à nouveau entendre :

_« Et comment s'est passée votre soirée avec M. Weasley ? »_

_« Quoi? Que...Co... Comment ? »_, bafouilla-t-elle, nullement préparée à cette question.

_« Votre soirée avec M. Weasley vous a-t-elle plue ? Avez-vous aimé ses fleurs ? »_, demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

_Mais... Il parlait de Lily..._, songea-t-elle, incrédule.

_« Les fleurs étaient magnifiques ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il connaissait mes goûts en matière de botanique... »_, parvint-elle finalement à répondre, médusée.

_« Bien, vous m'en voyez ravi. »_

Au son de sa voix, il avait tout sauf l'air ravi.

_« C'est un imbécile, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mauvais garçon. »_, ajouta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Non. Il ne parlait pas de Lily. Il ne parlait pas de Lily, mais d'elle... Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était mis en colère ?

Non, ça serait de la jalousie, et il n'était pas jaloux de Ron : pourquoi le serait-il ? A cause d'elle ?

Visiblement, il croyait que le rendez-vous galant avait débouché sur quelque chose de romantique... Était-ce cela qui le rendait si malheureux ?

_Non, c'était stupide._

Elle sentit la grosse main de l'homme étendu à côté d'elle se refermer sur la sienne, et son pouce caresser tendrement sa petite paume.

_Était-ce stupide ?_

Après tout, elle semblait être sa seule amie depuis des années, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de la voir s'éloigner de lui tout de suite.

Elle entreprit alors d'éclaircir le malentendu.

_« Ron est très gentil, et nous nous sommes accordés pour dire que nous serons toujours amis... Mais vraiment, si vous aviez vu notre pique-nique : c'était... apocalyptique ! »._ Elle se mit à rire, en repensant à leur gaucherie. _« Nous n'arrivions à parler de rien, c'était terrible ! Nous étions tellement nerveux que l'on sautait de peur dès que l'un se rapprochait de l'autre. Oh ! Et puis Ron avait peur bleue des abeilles, vous l'auriez vu ! »_

Elle continua de rire doucement, et comme elle se sentait un peu euphorique après tous les émotions qu'elle avait éprouvées cette soirée, elle finit par poser irrévérencieusement sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Snape, tout en fixant son regard sur le ciel qui commençait à se dégager. Elle sentit l'homme se figer.

_« Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi j'aimais tant être avec vous ? C'est parce qu'il n'y a jamais de __moments aussi embarrassants entre nous. Je peux faire et dire tout ce que je veux, je ne me sens jamais mal à l'aise. Et vous, vous avez toujours quelque chose de passionnant à raconter. Auprès de vous, j'ai l'impression... non pas seulement de m'instruire... mais de grandir. »_, lui avoua-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_« Alors, je suis un bon professeur »_, remarqua-t-il, un peu amer.

_« Non, vous êtes un ami merveilleux, Severus. Un ami dont je ne voudrais jamais me séparer. »_, lui répondit-elle, en réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

Elle sentit le bras de Snape glisser sous elle, et la serrer contre lui. Il déposa un baiser hésitant sur ses cheveux, avant de tourner, lui aussi, son regard vers le ciel, et de lui répondre simplement :

_« Merci. »_

Quelques heures plus tard, au petit matin, Snape eût assez de force pour envoyer son patronus chercher Ron. Le jeune homme, d'abord étonné (non, abasourdi) d'avoir été appelé à l'aide par la terrifiante chauve-souris des cachots, fut encore plus confus quand il vit sa meilleure amie étendue auprès de lui. Il jeta un regard interrogateur sur Snape, qui lui répondit calmement :

_« Je ne peux pas la porter. Je crains qu'elle ne finisse par attraper froid, à rester immobile, dehors. Elle a besoin de dormir dans un lit. »_

Ron acquiesça en silence et, tout en continuant de fixer son ancien professeur, comme s'il craignait de faire quelque chose de travers, il souleva le petit corps endormi d'Hermione, délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et il la porta jusqu'à la salle commune. Avant de disparaître complètement, il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme en noir, qui inclina sa tête pour le remercier, et comprit : dorénavant, il faudrait qu'ils s'entendent, pour elle.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent tranquillement, après cela, le château semblait retomber dans une routine rassurante, chaque personne sachant dorénavant quelle était sa place. Dumbledore, quand il apparaissait dans son cadre, avaient les yeux qui brillaient plus que jamais. Il aimait observer la petite Miss Granger, et son vieil ami Severus, qui reprenait doucement des forces, discuter à bâtons rompus, souvent jusque tard dans la nuit. En dehors de cela, il assistait aux réunions organisées par Harry avec le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans lesquelles ont avait établi un plan d'attaque, afin de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la forêt. Les vélanes capturées n'étaient toujours pas revenues à une forme humaine, et comme l'avait supposé Snape, cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à une magie très sombre. Le reste du temps, il tentait d'échapper au Survivant lui-même, qui semblait vouloir lui parler d'un sujet alors qu'il était – s'il s'agissait bien de ce à quoi il pensait – trop tôt encore pour l'évoquer.<p>

Harry, quant à lui, était terriblement occupé. Les recherches menées sur les vélanes n'avaient rien révélé de bon, et il suspectait quelques mangemorts dans la forêt interdite qui ensorcelaient les créatures qui y vivaient. Une autre crainte s'était ajoutée à celle-ci : les vélanes, originaires d'Europe centrale, avaient dû soit être amenées de force en Écosse, soit être de réelles sympathisantes de Voldemort. Dans le premier cas, il allait falloir découvrir qui était à l'origine du rapt, et retrouver les autres malheureuses victimes. Dans le second, il allait falloir remettre en doute toutes les certitudes que le monde sorcier avait concernant les créatures magiques qu'il pensait connaître. Au-delà de ces questions, il profitait du fait d'être vivant, et passait autant de temps que possible avec Ginny, qui était décidément devenue une sorcière formidable. C'était elle qui avait mis en place le plan de la battue que l'Ordre comptait mener ce soir dans la forêt et, selon l'avis de tous, les groupes et les trajets avaient été judicieusement choisis. Même Snape semblait rassuré de voir qu'Hermione serait mise en binôme avec Ron.

Snape. Ron. Hermione.

Depuis quelques jours, Harry observait ces trois-là, et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Les habitants de la tour Gryffondor avaient bien vite compris que sa meilleure amie et l'odieux professeur de potions étaient presque inséparables, désormais. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble dès le lendemain de la bataille, et depuis, ils semblaient toujours avoir quelque chose à se dire, même lorsqu'ils ne s'agissaient pas de conversations d'ordre professionnel. Plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs, ils avaient été obligés de quitter la salle commune en pleine nuit, et de s'installer dehors, car leurs compagnons voulaient simplement dormir, et eux semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de discuter.

Et maintenant, Ron les rejoignait quelques heures dans la journée, notamment pour les aider dans la recherche d'une potion qui pourrait ramener les vélanes à un état normal.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux hommes semblaient se tolérer soudainement. Il appréciait ce rapprochement, en vérité, car il se sentait redevable envers Snape, et ses amis paraissaient enfin voir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Mais le comportement de l'espion avec Hermione l'intriguait. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi, mais il avait une impression de déjà-vu qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

L'air ravi qu'affichait Luna n'était pas pour le rassurer. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs, était dans les bonnes grâces de Snape, mais contrairement à Ron, elle le voyait le plus souvent en tête à tête. Le reste du temps, elle discutait joyeusement avec les Gryffondors et surtout Hermione ; et ses yeux brillaient aussi furieusement que ceux de Dumbledore, lorsqu'elle voyait l'improbable duo partir s'isoler dans l'un des jardins du château.

Que ce soit pour le pire, ou pour le meilleur, il avait le sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, cette fois encore. Et Harry ne supportait plus d'être mis à l'écart de quoi que ce soit, après avoir passé des années à suivre les devinettes sibyllines de Dumbledore. Il se fit la promesse de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans son dos, dut-il poursuivre l'ancien directeur à travers tous les tableaux de l'école.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité, car il reçu, par mégarde, un premier indice, le soir de la battue.

* * *

><p>Avant que les sorciers ne se mettent en route, le professeur Sibylle Trelawney tint absolument à connaître le destin de chacun, car « nul doute qu'il y aura de malheureuses victimes dans cette périlleuse expédition », déclara-t-elle d'un air affligé.<p>

Son intervention dramatique eut pour effet d'amuser les concernés, qui se dirent qu'une petite séance de spiritisme façon Trelawney les détendrait avant une mission qui était, en vérité, potentiellement très dangereuse.

Les yeux du professeurs s'écarquillèrent un bon nombre de fois derrière les verres grossissants de ses lunettes, et elle prédit à une demi-douzaine d'entre eux une mort dans des circonstances atroces. En outre, tous avaient la promesse de revenir au moins estropiés comme Ron qui, selon les dires de la même voyante, serait cette nuit réduit à un homme-tronc, privé de jambes et de bras.

Les choses devinrent moins amusantes lorsqu'elle s'empara de la main d'Hermione, pour y lire les lignes de son futur...

Cela comment ça par un cri. Puis un autre. Trelawney se leva soudainement, en manquant de trébucher sur le tabouret qu'elle avait fait tomber, dans sa précipitation. Après plusieurs inspirations, elle désigna, d'un air terrifié, la pauvre Hermione qui n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup la divination, en hurlant :

_« Vous... Vous êtes déjà morte ! Vous êtes morte ! »_

Puis elle se précipita hors de la salle en criant de la même façon et en secouant comme une folle la masse impressionnante de ses cheveux.

Harry aurait ri, s'il n'avait remarqué l'expression du visage de Snape. Étonnamment, alors que tous se moquaient de l'intervention de la fantasque Sibylle, lui, semblait tendu, voire en colère. Le jeune homme le vit également se saisir rapidement de la main d'Hermione, comme pour cacher les tremblements qui agitait ses propres membres.

_« Ce n'est qu'une sombre imbécile... »_, commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par jeune fille :

_« Elle a raison, quand j'y pense. J'ai déjà été cliniquement morte, quand j'étais petite. »_

Elle vit les personnes se figer autour d'elle.

_« C'est une vieille histoire, c'est même devenu une petite légende de la famille : mes parents s'étaient perdus dans le Middle West, et comme la nuit tombait, ils avaient pensé trouver un hôtel dans un village. Alors qu'ils cherchaient une auberge, il paraît que la foudre m'est tombée dessus, et que je suis morte, avant de revenir à la vie quelques minutes après. Heureusement, il y avait un médecin dans la rue où ça s'est passé. »_

Hermione pensait que cette anecdote allait détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue passablement pesante, depuis la sortie théâtrale du professeur de divination. Mais les personnes présentes dans la salles semblaient inquiètes et choquées.

Évidemment : avec cette guerre qui a arraché tant de vies, ce genre d'histoire ne pouvait que réveiller de mauvais souvenirs et de nombreuses craintes, aussi irrationnelles qu'elles pouvaient être. Mme Weasley devint presque hystérique après avoir entendu le récit d'Hermione. Elle se précipita pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, bien que pleinement consciente qu'elle ne risquait vraiment plus rien, et demanda d'une voix anormalement aigüe :

_« La foudre ? Oh seigneur, c'est un miracle que tu t'en sois sortie ! Quel âge avais-tu ma pauvre petite ? »_

Hermione se recula et lui sourit, pour la réconforter un peu, avant de répondre :

_« J'avais aux alentours de deux ans. Je n'en ai moi-même aucun souvenir. »_

Minerva McGonagall eût comme un flash, soudain. Elle se rappela de ce soir-là, ce soir tragique, où Albus l'avait ensuite quittée pour s'occuper d'un autre bébé, sans lui donner d'avantage d'informations. _Était-ce __possible que..._

Elle intervint à son tour, et Harry décela dans son comportement une inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas vue chez elle depuis qu'elle l'avait cru mort, deux semaines auparavant. Elle demanda d'une voix un peu voilée :

_« Dans quel village étiez-vous, Miss Granger ? »_

_« Un petit hameau... Je crois que ça s'appelle... Egton... ou Exenton... Je ne m'en souviens plus. »_

_« Exington ? »_, proposa de manière assez précipitée la vieille directrice.

_« Oui, je crois que c'est ça... »_, lui répondit la jeune femme, étonnée que son histoire suscite autant de curiosité.

_« Quand ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »_, continua McGonagall, tentant vainement de cacher son appréhension, mais dont la voix mal assurée trahissait l'inquiétude.

Hermine fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_« C'était... »_. Elle regarda Harry d'un air gêné, tandis que le regard de ce dernier était pour l'instant fixé sur le maître des potions qui, lui, semblait être complètement perdu dans ses pensées. _« C'était le jour d'Halloween, mes parents ont toujours dit que c'était la plus belle peur qu'ils... Mais ce n'était rien, je n'y avais même pas songé depuis des années. Et je vais parfaitement bien, n'en déplaise au professeur Trelawney »_, finit-elle avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Elle appréciait que l'on loue son travail, mais elle n'aimait pas être au centre de ce genre d'attention, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers son ancien professeur de métamorphoses, et demanda :_ « Pourquoi ? »_.

La sorcière parvint presque à reprendre un air normal, et répondit tranquillement :

_« J'étais étonnée que l'on n'ait pas entendu parler d'une telle chose. Même pour les sorciers, survivre à la foudre, et en bas-âge qui plus est, relève du miracle. Mais je comprends qu'à cette époque, la presse se préoccupait d'autres évènements... »_, acheva-t-elle plus sombrement.

La réunion fut clôturée par ces paroles, et chacun se prépara à sortir de l'enceinte sécurisée du château, à l'exception d'Hermione et de Ron, qui reçurent tous deux des instructions de dernière minute de la part de Snape : une scène qui eût paru tout à fait improbable seulement deux semaines auparavant, et qui semblait presque naturelle à tout le monde, aujourd'hui. L'autre membre du Trio, quant à lui, chercha à parler à McGonagall, qui était sortie rapidement. A sa suite, il courut dans le couloir pour la rejoindre, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas visiblement pressé vers son bureau.

_« Professeur ! »_, cria-t-il, en espérant qu'elle l'attende.

Mais elle ne se retourna même pas, et continua au même rythme. Il accéléra sa propre cadence, et parvint à atteindre la sorcière.

_« S'il vous plait, professeur, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. »_, supplia-t-il essoufflé.

McGonagall regarda son élève d'un air confus, absent. Elle semblait être au bord des larmes, et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme pour parler, puis la referma, apparemment incapable d'émettre un son. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de jeune héros, dans une étrange tentative de réconfort, et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

_« M. Potter... Exington... C'est le nom moldu de Godric's Hollow. »_


	6. Malédiction

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sachez-le !**

**Bon, j'ai honte, je suis désolée : presque deux semaines pour une update, c'est lamentable. Et plus, si ça se trouve, le chapitre n'est même pas bon. J'ai tellement de travail à la fac et en dehors que je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour écrire selon ma fantaisie. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard, et que vous aimerez quand même un peu la suite.**

**Nous sommes presque à la fin, et j'annonce dès à présent qu'il n'y aura plus de flashbacks après ce chapitre. Je pense que Snape était trop occupé à jouer son rôle d'agent double pour pouvoir interagir de façon "intime" avec Hermione. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Voilà, fin du long discours. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 :<strong>

_Godric's Hollow ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire là ?_, songea Harry, tandis qu'il fixait des yeux le visage clairement décomposé de McGonagall.

_« Suivez-moi, M. Potter. »_, lui dit-elle après un moment, en lui prenant doucement le bras.

Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, puis ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

_« Comment avez-vous su qu'elle parlait de Godric's Hollow ? »_, demanda Harry d'un ton un peu plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Son professeur se servit une tasse de thé, et but une gorgée du liquide chaud et odorant, avant de soupirer : _« Miss Granger nous avait fourni quelques indices sur la localisation... »_. Elle vit son ancien élève lui jeter un regard incrédule, et baissa la tête. _« Le soir où... on vous a amené à votre tante... Albus est parti pour le Middle West en me disant qu'il devait s'occuper... d'un autre bébé. Son récit m'a fait penser que peut-être, c'était elle. »_

Harry murmura, autant pour son interlocutrice que pour lui-même :

_« Ce n'était pas la foudre... »_

_« Les moldus ne voient pas la magie. Surtout dans un village tel que Godric's Hollow, où elle est en permanence dissimulée. Ils ont vu une lumière très vive, et ont conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un éclair d'orage. »_, confirma la vieille sorcière, toujours pensive.

_« Un Avada... Mais comment a-t-elle pu survivre ? »_, s'écria le Survivant en enfouissant sa tête entre les mains.

_« Vous y avez survécu... »_, commença McGonagall.

_« J'étais protégé par ma mère ! »_, cria Harry, frustré de ne rien comprendre.

_« Peut-être était-elle protégée par quelqu'un... »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? Par qui ? Toute sa famille ignore la magie, et il aurait fallu que l'on se sacrifie par amour pour elle, c'est... C'est incompréhensible. »_, conclut-il.

Minerva se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé, et demanda :

_« Et pourquoi l'aurait-t-on frappée d'un Avada ? »_

Harry réfléchit :

_« Aucune raison valable. Je l'ai vu au département de la magie, il n'y avait pas de prophétie à son sujet... Un rebond ? »_, proposa-t-il.

_« Il a touché Voldemort, vous le savez bien. »_, répondit calmement la directrice.

«_ Mais il y a eu un autre Avada, lancé sur ma mère... »_

Il tenta de remettre en ordre les évènements de cette nuit funeste. Lorsqu'il avait été touché, le sort avait rebondit et causé la perte temporaire de Voldemort...

Et la partition de son âme, dont un morceau s'était accroché au seul être vivant dans la chambre.

Les yeux verts de Harry s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'une théorie invraisemblable lui venait à l'esprit.

Non, c'était idiot.

Sa mère n'avait pas tué avec de la magie noire, elle n'aurait pas pu créer un horcruxe.

Oui mais... L'Avada était un sort de magie noire.

Et le sort avait vraisemblablement rebondi sur elle, pour ensuite toucher Hermione. Techniquement, le sort venait d'elle. Et Hermione avait même été morte, quelques instants...

Non, c'était tiré par les cheveux, c'était impossible.

Un mot lui sonna à nouveau à l'oreille, pourtant.

_« Toujours. »_

Snape ne lâchait plus Hermione, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Quoi que Ginny pouvait en dire, il semblait, aux yeux de tous, trop attentif et trop heureux avec elle pour ne pas être amoureux de la brillante sorcière.

Il avait pourtant assuré qu'il aimerait toujours Lily.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement du fauteuil où il était installé, s'excusa auprès de Minerva, qui le regarda sans comprendre, et s'éloigna à toute vitesse.

Il courut comme un fou, tandis qu'il se souvenait de toutes ces choses étranges qui se passaient autour de son amie, toutes les fois où elle semblait savoir tellement plus de choses qu'un élève normal, même brillant, de son âge. Toutes ces fois où elle s'était mise en danger, pour lui. Quand elle avait été torturée pendant des heures, sans révéler son identité à Bellatrix. Quand elle avait renoncé à ses précieuses études pour le protéger, qu'elle avait préparé ses affaires à l'avance, en prévision de leur départ précipité du Terrier. Toutes ces fois où elle avait agi comme une mère plutôt que comme une amie. Il revit aussi leur première rencontre :

Dans le train en direction de Poudlard. Elle s'était rapidement présentée, puis s'était empressée de montrer l'étendue de sa maîtrise des sorts... Mais elle n'avait pas tenté, comme Ron, un sort inutile, juste pour se mettre en valeur. Elle lui avait réparé ses lunettes.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et pourtant, son premier geste avait été de prendre soin de lui.

Et dès lors elle n'avait fait que ça.

Le cœur de Harry battait à toute vitesse, tandis que ses jambes l'emportaient vers la salle commune, où se trouvait le portrait de Dumbledore. Dans un couloir, il croisa Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Il s'arrêta un moment. Il se souvint de cette hésitation que les fantômes avaient tous avant de saluer Hermione. Pourquoi...

Il fit demi-tour, et appela le revenant.

_« Sir Nicholas ! »_

_« M. Potter, comment allez-vous ? Vous me semblez bien essoufflé, est-ce... »_

_« Sir Nicholas ! »_, le coupa le sorcier. _« Mon amie, Hermione Granger... Quand vous la voyez, comment avez-vous envie de l'appeler ? »_

_« Je ne comprends pas... »_

_« Vous hésitez toujours ! Vous hésitez tous ! Elle est à Poudlard depuis sept ans, et vous n'arrivez pas à vous souvenir correctement de son nom. Sir Nicholas, s'il-vous-plait »_, supplia-t-il, _« comment l'appeleriez-vous, naturellement ? »_

Le fantôme sembla hésiter.

_« Vous me faites la promesse de ne pas dire à Dumbledore que je vous ai parlé ? »_, demanda-t-il, sur un ton de confidence.

_« Dumbledore est mort »_, soupira Harry,_ « mais oui, je me tairais. Comment l'appeleriez-vous ? »_

Le fantôme observa les yeux pleins d'espoir du jeune garçon qui le fixait.

_Allons bon, il avait déjà deviné la réponse..._

_« … Miss Evans. »_

* * *

><p>Les membres de l'Ordre étaient maintenant regroupé aux portes du château. Ne manquaient à l'appel que le Survivant, et Luna Lovegood.<p>

Celle-ci arriva enfin en sautillant, l'air de rien, et s'avança joyeusement vers Ron et Hermione, en leur annonçant qu'elle avait trouvé des cadeaux pour eux dans la salle sur demande.

Elle tendit à Ron un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à un monocle cassé, en lui assurant que cela lui permettrait de voir les tantrars.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione, et lui tendit un autre objet. C'était une chaîne, à laquelle pendait un médaillon assez laid, de forme rectangulaire, qui semblait être un petit tableau représentant une campagne enneigée.

_« Ce sera ton talisman. »_, affirma Luna, enthousiaste.

Hermione la remercia, et l'assura qu'il était très beau, avant de le passer à son cou.

Puis ce fut au tour de Harry de paraître. Un Harry passablement chamboulé, visiblement, avec un teint... un peu vert.

Ginny se précipita vers lui, et ensemble ils annoncèrent le début de la battue. Après quoi il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis et de leur demander, de façon très insistante, de bien faire attention.

Hermione se sentit presque gênée en voyant le regard qu'il lui jetait, si inquiet et comme intrigué, mais elle ne dit rien, et se remit en route. Avant de pénétrer la forêt, elle se retourna une dernière fois en direction du château, et sourit.

Une grande forme noire se découpait en ombre chinoise derrière l'une des fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><strong>Janvier 1996 :<strong>

_Hermione avait dû rester plus tard à la bibliothèque, pour terminer un devoir à rendre en sortilèges. Elle devait maintenant s'empresser de rejoindre la salle sur demande, car la réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore avait débuté depuis vingts minutes au moins. Bien que sur ses gardes, elle était certainement trop préoccupée par son retard pour remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait suivie._

_Mais soudain elle sentit qu'on lui mettait une main sur la bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier, et elle se sentit entraînée vers une alcôve très sombre._

_Elle était prête à paniquer, quand elle vit passer, dans la direction opposée, Dolores Ombrage, toute de rose vêtue, accompagnée de Rusard. Tous deux se déplaçaient de façon extrêmement silencieuse, et semblaient en colère : ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs semaine, maintenant, la salle où les élèves rebelles s'entraînaient illégalement._

_Peu importe la personne qui la tenait contre elle, à ce moment, elle lui avait évité beaucoup d'ennuis, et avait probablement sauvé l'AD._

_Une fois que les deux affreux furent bien loin, elle pensait qu'elle serait libérée, et qu'elle pourrait remercier calmement l'élève qui l'avait aidée, mais elle fut surprise de sentir son corps être un peu plus pressé contre celui de son étrange ravisseur, et elle le fut encore plus lorsque sa voix se fit entendre._

_« Je sais à quel point vous tenez à rejoindre vos amis... Cependant... il serait bon de faire plus attention... Le Professeur Ombrage est peut-être une imbécile... Elle n'en reste pas moins... dangereuse. Surtout pour vous. » _

_La voix grave et traînante de Snape procura des frissons à la jeune sorcière. Il dut le sentir, car il retira la main qu'il maintenait devant sa bouche, effleurant sa joue de manière trop insistante pour que cela n'ait pas été délibéré._

_Hermione se retourna vers son professeur, les yeux ébahis : l'aidait-il parce qu'il avait reçu une consigne de Dumbledore, pour aider Harry ?_

_Les yeux de Snape n'exprimaient pourtant pas un devoir froid, mais plutôt, une sollicitude sincère. Elle eut vaguement l'impression de connaître ce regard, mais ne sut pas à quelle occasion elle avait pu le croiser._

_« Pourquoi ne m'avoir laisser me faire surprendre ? Pourquoi m'aider ? »_

_Le professeur lui agrippa le bras brutalement, et demanda, furieux :_

_« Que croyez-vous, Miss Granger ? Que j'ignore ce qu'Ombrage fait aux élèves lors de ses retenues ? Me croyez-vous assez cruel pour vous laisser subir le même sort ? »_

_Hermione eut soudain peur, et fut submergée, en même temps, par une furieuse envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités._

_« Vous avez laissé Harry se faire torturer ! », cria-t-elle._

_« Et je vous ai sauvée ! », lui répondit-il sur le même ton._

_« Parce que le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a demandé ! »_

_« C'est ce que vous pensez ? L'affreuse chauve-souris des cachots ne peut pas faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité ? » Il vit, à l'expression de son visage, qu'elle était surprise. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et ajouta, d'une voix grave légèrement essoufflée par la fureur : « Vous pensiez que j'ignorais les surnoms dont m'affublent Potter et Weasley ? Si vous saviez tout ce que je fais pour vous protéger – quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'un monstre, pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix, Hermione le perçut tout de suite, et eut honte. Elle avait été ingrate, et injuste._

_« Non, professeur. », répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « J'apprécie énormément ce que vous faites pour nous, et je... ne cautionne pas ce que disent Ron et Harry. » Elle le regarda avec autant de gentillesse et possible. « Je vous demande pardon. »_

_Snape resta immobile à la regarder. Il leva légèrement une main, une première fois, mais la ramena le long de son corps. Finalement, il la tendit à nouveau vers le visage d'Hermione, et effleura à nouveau sa joue, incertain, étonnamment doux._

_« Le professeur Ombrage vérifie si je lui délivre bien du véritaserum, je ne peux pas vous donner un placebo, si l'un de vous se fait attraper. Faîtes bien attention, Miss Granger. »_

_Puis il s'en alla d'un coup, faisant voler ses capes de façon dramatique derrière lui._

_Oui, quelque chose avait définitivement changé dans la façon qu'Hermione avait de le percevoir. L'homme qui lui était apparu, ce soir, en plus d'être, honnêtement, assez attirant (elle s'en était rendue compte peu après le bal des Trois Sorciers), à sa manière, il paraissait être un homme bien plus sensible qu'elle ne l'imaginait._

_Cela lui plut._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 :<strong>

Au cours de la battue, Ron et Hermione avaient reçu quelques patronus de la part de leurs compagnons, les informant qu'ils avaient rencontré des créatures magiques de toutes sortes, y compris des sombrals, pourtant pacifiques, et de nouvelles vélanes, qui les avaient attaqués et qui étaient dans un état anormal.

Eux avaient rencontré quelques animaux agressifs, mais ils avaient été la majeure partie du temps assez tranquilles. Ils étaient maintenant à la recherche d'un centaure, pour savoir quelle était la situation dans les profondeurs de la forêt, là où ils ne s'aventureraient pas aujourd'hui.

Mis à part les bêtes enragées qui cherchaient, de toute évidence, à les tuer, l'endroit paraissait complètement mort, terriblement silencieux. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus de vie dans les jardins suspendus de Poudlard où le bourdonnement incessant des abeilles se faisait entendre.

Ici, seul le souffle du vent sur l'herbe et dans les arbres causait un peu de bruit, de temps à autres.

Au bout de six heures de marches ininterrompue, les deux amis décidèrent de faire une petite pause, avant de repartir pour le château.

Hermione s'asseya dans l'herbe, baguette en main, toujours prête à bondir au moindre son suspect, tandis que Ron profita de la présence d'un petit ruisseau pour s'asperger abondamment le visage, et se désaltérer un peu.

La jeune sorcière réfléchissait à la situation, et à la malédiction qui frappait, de toute évidence, jusqu'aux hôtes les plus inoffensifs de la forêt interdite. Que faire si cette expédition ne donnait à étudier aucune piste pour remédier à ce problème ? Et si Voldemort avait maudit définitivement ces créatures ? S'agissait-il d'un « cadeau » d'adieu, à l'égard de ses ennemis ?

Peu importait la reconstruction de Poudlard, l'école ne pourrait pas rouvrir alors que le danger guettait toutes les personnes qui s'éloignaient du bâtiment : Hermione savait parfaitement à quel point les enfants étaient enclins à faire ce qui leur est interdit, et certainement des élèves iraient chercher le grand frisson dans la forêt, à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle entendit Ron se diriger à nouveau vers elle, et releva les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprises :

Le visage de Ron était métamorphosé, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qui avait vraiment changé. Non, c'était l'expression sur sa figure, les yeux, qui paraissaient fous, et ce sourire mauvais qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, même lorsqu'il était en colère.

_« Ron ? »_, risqua-t-elle, étonnée.

_« Ma chère Hermione »_, commença son ami d'une voix inquiétante, «_ sais-tu ce que m'a dit Snape avant de partir ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non ? »_, demanda-t-elle, en se relevant pour se reculer.

_« Il m'a dit de prendre très soin de toi, et que s'il t'arrivait du mal, il me tuerait »_. Il s'approcha en levant sa baguette vers elle. _« J'ai bien envie de voir s'il pourrait vraiment me battre. Expelliarmus ! »_

Hermione se sentit projetée sur plusieurs mètres, mais elle parvint à conserver sa baguette.

_« Allons, j'ai commencé gentiment. Voyons voir... Reducto ! »_

La jeune sorcière se protégea, et tenta à son tour de désarmer son meilleur ami, qui paraissait être devenu fou.

_« Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »_, cria-t-elle tout en parant un nouveau sort.

_« Je m'amuse avec toi... Saleté de sang de bourbe ! »_, lui répondit le jeune homme, qui lança d'autant plus vite de nouveaux sorts, de plus en plus vicieux, de plus en plus noirs, faisant reculer Hermione.

Elle ne voulait certainement pas le blesser, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de se protéger de ses attaques sans riposter, et mettre Ron en danger. Le jeune homme commença à comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien, et s'avança, tel un prédateur, savourant ce moment de la chasse où la proie devine qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir. Un sourire cruel, qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu, déformait ses traits. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de son amie, leva sa baguette dans une forme d'élégance morbide, et hurla «_ Endolo... »_.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car quelque chose venait d'emporter Hermione. C'était quelque chose de noir, de rapide, et comme fait... de fumée ?

Un mangemort ?

Presque. Quand la sorcière ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Severus, qui tentait de la mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre,

_« Severus ! Comment... »_

_« Reste là Hermione, je m'occupe de lui ! »_, lui répondit une voix grave, un peu essoufflée.

Elle tenta de retenir sa main alors qu'il se levait, et il se retourna brièvement pour lui caresser une nouvelle fois le visage :

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal. »_, lui promit-il gentiment, pour la rassurer.

Mais ce n'était pas à Ron qu'Hermione songeait. Elle pensait à Severus, qui n'était pas remis de l'attaque de Nagini, et qui allait se mesurer à un sorcier en pleine forme, et d'ordinaire déjà très puissant. Elle lui hurla de revenir, mais il ne l'écouta pas, et se précipita vers le jeune sorcier, qui avait l'air plus fou que jamais.

Elle vit les sorts se mettre à fuser, et elle entendait la voix de son ancien professeur proférer à toute vitesse des incantations qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, tandis que Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère, tentait tous les maléfices les plus abjects pour toucher le maître des potions. Après avoir éviter elle-même un sort perdu, elle vit que Snape avait fait perdre à son adversaire l'usage de la moitié de ses membres, qui restaient comme faits de marbre. Ron était maintenant à terre, et alors que l'on allait le pétrifier pour de bon, il demanda grâce :

_« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_, demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

Hermione vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti : Snape était légèrement blessé, et avait abaissé sa baguette, après avoir entendu le jeune sorcier lui parler. Ron était toujours à terre, les yeux larmoyants et le visage apparemment rouge de honte. Le maître des potions se tourna alors vers elle, comme pour lui demander son avis, et à ce moment-là, leur étrange adversaire, avec un sourire démoniaque, dirigea brusquement sa baguette vers son ancien professeur.

Les pupilles d'Hermione se dilatèrent, elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit, ça allait trop vite. Et alors que son meilleur ami allait jeter un sort sur Snape, une lumière rouge venu de derrière eux le désarma, puis un autre sortilège raidit tout à fait ses membres, et il tomba à la renverse.

Ni Snape, ni Hermione, ne s'attendait à voir un tel sauveur : sale, les vêtements déchirés, les yeux rouges, gonflés, le visage considérablement amaigri, les cheveux en bataille, il se tenait là.

Drago Malefoy.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en chiens de fayence, puis, quand se fut au tour du sorcier en robe noire de s'effondrer, épuisé par le combat, les deux anciens ennemis se précipitèrent vers lui.

_« Eloigne-toi de lui, Drago ! »_, cria, encore sous le choc, la sorcière, en pointant, par réflexe plutôt que par réelle méfiance, sa baguette en direction de celui qui apparaissait, pourtant, comme leur sauveur.

Celui-ci ne pu retenir un soupir d'exaspération – ou de découragement, Hermione n'avait jamais su lire quoi que ce soit en lui -, et tenta de la rassurer.

_« Granger, je viens de vous sauver tous les deux, espèce d'imbécile ! »_

Elle l'ignora complètement, et s'agenouilla près de Severus, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué, et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

Elle voulut vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'autre blessures que l'entaille à l'épaule qu'elle avait repérée de loin, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'éloigner de lui. Il la tenait fermement contre son torse, une main posée sur sa tête, l'invitant enfouir un peu plus son visage dans son cou. Pendant ce temps, à son grand soulagement, elle entendit Drago lancer quelques sorts afin de pouvoir statuer sur l'état physique de Severus. Elle ne cherche même pas à demander au jeune homme ce qu'il faisait là.

_« Comment ? Comment as-tu su ? »_, demanda-t-elle à Severus, toujours prisonnière de son étreinte. Elle ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle venait de le tutoyer. C'était presque naturel de lui parler ainsi.

Elle sentit son ancien professeur l'éloigner un peu de lui, et saisir le collier que lui avait offert Luna en guise de talisman.

_« C'était une idée de Miss Lovegood. »_, dit-il en désignant le bijou. Hermione, en regardant plus attentivement le pendentif où apparaissait autrefois un simple paysage enneigé, cru apercevoir... Dumbledore ? Dumbledore qui lui faisait un signe amical de la main, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale possible ?

Elle sursauta, ce qui fit sourire le sorcier.

_« Je lui ai demandé de venir ici surveiller un peu la manière dont se déroulait votre ronde. Il m'a avertit dès qu'il s'est rendu compte du danger que tu courais »_

_« Et tu es venu ici, en volant, sans faire attention à ta propre santé »_, remarqua Hermione, mi-amère, mi-émerveillée par le côté protecteur qu'elle (re-)découvrait en Severus.

Il la serra à nouveau très fort contre lui.

_« Je suis plus fort que je n'en ai l'air, mais je crois que tu es plus fragile qu'on ne le pense. Tu te laisses facilement amadouer, malgré tes airs de Je-sais-tout. »_, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Drago, qui avait l'ouïe affinée par près de deux ans au service de Voldemort, fut très surpris d'entendre ces mots tendres sortir de la bouche de son parrain.

Il se souvint cependant des explications que son père lui avait données au sujet de la trahison du maître des potions : il était fidèle au souvenir de la mère de Potter. Il n'était peut-être, en fin de compte, qu'un sentimental, pensa-t-il avec un pointe de dédain.

Mais tout de même... Granger ? Il avait décidément des goûts très discutables.

* * *

><p><strong>Juin 1996 :<strong>

_« Je pensais qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il soit aussi perturbé. », déclara McGonagall, dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

_« Oh, ce n'est malheureusement pas la mort de Sirius qui le met dans un tel état », lui répondit en soupirant le directeur._

_Depuis l'attaque du ministère, Severus vivait reclus dans ses quartiers, n'adressant la parole à personne, ne sortant de son antre que lorsqu'il était instamment appelé par l'un ou l'autre de ses maîtres._

_Le reste du temps, il restait assis, à réfléchir, et à ressasser des souvenirs déjà très douloureux._

_Saloperie de Potter !_

_Il l'avait mise en danger, et elle avait été blessée. Ce garçon avec son obstination stupide : tout le caractère de son imbécile de père !_

_Mais pourtant, il avait le beau rôle : il l'avait protégée, certainement sauvée, d'un sort de Dolohov. _

_Les Potter avaient toujours su s'attirer la gloire, même lorsqu'ils étaient en faute._

_Et lui, pendant ce temps, était coincé. S'il était apparu sur le champ de bataille, il eût dévoilé son identité d'agent double aux mangemorts présents au ministère._

_Une fois de plus, il se trouvait impuissant, tandis que Potter jouait au héros avec elle._

_Elle était là, tout près. Dans l'aile hospitalière du château._

_Elle devait être là-bas dans un de ces petits lits blancs, à pleurer la mort de Black, mais ignorant la souffrance qui était la sienne depuis maintenant vingt ans._

_Même dans la mort, le maraudeur l'avait éloigné d'elle, qui croyait certainement qu'il n'avait rien fait pour les aider._

_Il n'y tint plus, quelques jours plus tard, et finit par sortir de ses cachots durant la nuit, pour aller la voir._

_Sous le coup d'une sorte d'impulsion inexplicable, il créa un patronus, plutôt que de lancer un simple sort de lumos, pour éclairer l'infirmerie. Peut-être, tout simplement, avait-il envie de voir cette biche qui, d'une certaine manière, le lait à elle ?_

_Il s'approcha, et la regarda longtemps. Il ne voulut pas la toucher, de peur de souiller cette beauté, cette pureté qu'elle affichait sur son visage. _

_Il l'adorait, il l'aimait plus que jamais, en dépit de son âge, en dépit du fait que ses cheveux n'étaient plus roux, et que ses yeux n'étaient plus verts, en dépit de ces petites différences qui faisait d'Hermione Granger une personne bien distincte de celle qu'il avait eu le bonheur d'appeler, autrefois, son amie._

_Le plaisir de la voir fut cependant bientôt terni par le souvenir de sa situation, et il décida de s'en aller, sans un geste, sans un mot._

_Du moins, le crut-il, car son inconscient, son cœur, mourraient de désir de parler à la belle créature allongée dans le petit lit._

_Ainsi, quand Hermione se réveilla, peu de temps après son départ, elle vit à côté d'elle une magnifique biche pâle, et se demanda, dans un demi-sommeil, si elle était encore en train de rêver et sinon, à qui pouvait appartenir ce patronus._

_Elle fut certaine qu'elle dormait encore, lorsque la biche, rapprochant son museau de son oreille, lui dit d'une voix grave qui lui était familière mais qui semblait si triste : « Aime-moi, Hermione. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 1998 :<strong>

Drago était parvenu à faire léviter le corps figé de Ron, tandis que Snape s'était appuyé sur Hermione pour marcher jusqu'à Poudlard, où les autres membres, déjà revenus, les attendaient avec inquiétude. Hermione leur avait envoyé un patronus pour les prévenir que Malefoy était avec eux, et qu'ils leur avait sauvé la vie. Celui-ci, par ailleurs, leur avait promis de leur dire tout ce qu'il savait, mais seulement une fois en sécurité à l'école. Incapable d'expliquer d'avantage ce qu'il s'était passé par le biais de son patronus, la jeune sorcière allait maintenant devoir à nouveau raconter l'effroyable duel que son ami avait engagé contre elle, et faire face à l'incompréhension et à la souffrance de la tribu Weasley.

Elle tenta vaguement de sourire, mais échoua lamentablement. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Molly se précipita en hurlant sur le corps de son fils, bousculant par la même occasion le pauvre Drago, comme s'il était l'unique responsable de l'état de son fils...

_« Ronald ! »_, elle se tourna vers Hermione. _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qui lui a fait ça ? »_

_« Mme Weasley, Drago n'y est pour rien »,_ précisa-t-elle d'emblée, n'ayant pas manqué de remarquer le regard meurtrier que la sorcière avait lancé au jeune homme. _« En fait, il m'a sauvée, avec l'aide de Severus »_, ajouta-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui, qui s'empressa de serrer sa main dans la sienne – ce que Harry vit, à son grand désespoir.

_« Tout allait bien, nous n'avions rencontré que quelques animaux enragés, dont nous avons d'ailleurs fait une liste, mais rien de grave. Nous n'avons pas non plus rencontré de mangemorts. Nous nous sommes seulement arrêtés pour nous reposer », _commença-t-elle.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »._ C'était au tour de Severus d'être mécontent. Son visage s'adoucit légèrement quand il sentit qu'Hermione lui serrait la main plus fort.

_« Nous faisions attention. J'avais ma baguette en main, et Ron s'est juste passé un peu d'eau de la rivière sur le visage. Et après ça, il est devenu comme fou. » _Elle décida de taire le détail de l'insulte qu'il avait proférée, sachant qu'il n'était certainement dans son état normal. _« Il a tenu le discours d'un mangemort, et a commencé à se battre contre moi. »_

_« J'étais là, je confirme les propos de Miss Granger. »_, fit Dumbledore, du fond de son petit tableau, toujours accroché au cou d'Hermione. Le reste de l'assemblée sursauta en l'entendant et tout de suite Minerva, ainsi que Harry, tournèrent leurs regards vers Snape, comme s'ils se doutait que l'idée venait de lui.

_« Si Severus n'était pas intervenu, il m'aurait peut-être tuée »_, poursuivit la jeune sorcière. Elle entendit des _« Oh »_, admiratifs, et un faible _« merci Professeur »_, murmuré par Harry.

_« Mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu succomber aux sortilèges de Weasley, si M. Malefoy n'était pas intervenu. »_, ajouta le héros du jour.

L'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup.

_« On ne peut pas délivrer mon fils, maintenant ? »_, demanda, pleine d'espoir, Mme Weasley, tandis que son mari paraissait tout aussi inquiet.

_« Surtout pas ! »_, intervint Drago, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusque là. «_ Il tenterait de nous tuer. Il a été empoisonné. »_

Face au nombre de regards interrogatifs qui se tournèrent en sa direction, il proposa de rentrer.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans la salle commune, et Ron, libéré du sort, mais attaché à son lit dans un des cachots, Drago reprit la parole.

_« Je vais commencer par vous demander de me croire, et de ne pas m'interrompre »_. Un silence de glace lui répondit.

_« Bien »_, reprit-il, un peu déstabilisé.

_« Peu avant la défaite du seigneur noir, ma famille et moi avons quitté le champ de bataille pour retourner au Manoir. Je ne POUVAIS PAS laisser ma mère seule ! »_, précisa-t-il. _« Si elle n'avait pas insisté pour que je la rejoigne, je serais resté avec vous... J'ai une dette envers Potter. »_, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai Drago »,_ répondit le survivant, _« tu m'as épargné bien avant que je ne te sauve dans la salle sur demande. Tu aurais pu me dénoncer, tu aurais pu m'attaquer quand j'étais faible, tu ne l'as pas fait. »_

Le jeune sorcier ne sut quoi répondre. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de répondre à ce satané Potter que ce n'étaient que des instants de faiblesse. Mais au fond, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait combattu à ses côtés, quelques semaines auparavant. Mais comment dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Comment dire que lui, un Malefoy, n'avait pas su se montrer assez courageux pour se battre pour ce qu'il trouvait juste ?

Il préféra poursuivre son récit.

_« Quand nous sommes arrivés au Manoir, nous nous sommes disputés, avec mon père. Il m'a révélé que, peu importe l'issue de la bataille, vous finiriez tous maudits, parce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait fait quelque chose, dans la forêt. Il voulait vous laisser vous faire tuer, ou pire, devenir fou et vous attaquer entre vous – ce qu'il s'est passé, en fin de compte. J'ai vu que le danger allait au-delà de Poudlard, et je lui ai demandé d'aller vous prévenir, mais il a refusé. Ma mère... »._ Sa voix s'étrangla soudain. La douce et influençable Narcissa adorait son fils plus que tout, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait faire sans elle, maintenant. _« Ma mère a pris mon parti. Elle s'est opposée à mon père, mais lui-même est devenu complètement fou pendant la guerre... Il l'a frappée trop fort... »_

Personne dans la salle, ne savait comment réagir. Drago ne semblait pas digne de pitié, mais tel qu'il était, tel qu'il apparaissait maintenant, il devait être un pauvre homme, pas si différent, peut-être, de Snape à une époque, pensa Hermione.

Celui s'approcha silencieusement du garçon, et posa une main sur son épaule, tant pour lui signifier son soutien, que pour l'inviter à continuer.

_« Je me suis enfui, mais père est parti à ma poursuite. J'ai transplané dans la forêt interdite, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire à Poudlard, mais il m'a retrouvé. Je ne dois la vie qu'à une vélane, qui l'a attaqué et tué. Il s'est fait assassiné par la malédiction dont il était si fier, c'est ironique, quand on y pense. »_ Il tenta de rire, mais des larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Il les effaça rageusement, d'un revers de la main.

_« Quel est cette malédiction, M. Malefoy ? »_, demanda Minerva, inquiète.

_« L'eau. »_, répondit Drago. «_ L'eau du ruisseau qui traverse la forêt a été souillée par le sang d'un animal si pur qu'il n'accorde à ceux qui le boivent que la moitié d'une vie »_

_« Le sang d'une licorne... »_, se souvint Harry.

_« Le seigneur noir en a tué une, juste avant la bataille, et a déversé son sang dans le cours d'eau, puis il y a mêlé son propre sang. Ses intentions étaient tellement sombres qu'elles n'ont pas été affectées par la malédiction, les deux sangs se sont totalement mêlés. Toute chose vivante ayant bu de cette eau devient le serviteur de sa volonté... »_

_« Mon Dieu, Ron ! »_, s'écria Molly, en se laissant tomber à terre.

Hermione se mit également à pleurer, et Harry vint rapidement à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient effondrées.

_« Il doit bien y avoir un remède »,_ grommela, pensif, le maître des potions, avant de décrocher d'un mouvement vif le pendentif d'Hermione, et de partir de la pièce comme une furie.

Tous le suivirent jusqu'aux cachots, mais il ne laissa personne l'approcher, tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses étagères, à la recherche d'une potion.

_« Severus, à quoi tu penses ? »_, lui demanda sa jeune amie, du couloir où elle était bloquée avec les autres. La voix grave de Snape répondit rapidement.

_« Si la malédiction a été aussi simplement créée que nous le dit Drago, alors le remède doit être aussi simple. Il faut... de l'innocence, en bouteille. »_

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, avant que le professeur reparaisse, l'air épuisé d'avoir dû retourner presque tout sa réserve pour retrouver les précieuses fioles.

Tous partirent à sa suite en direction du cachot où était enfermé Ron, et tous reculèrent d'un pas, lorsqu'ils virent l'état du jeune homme attaché à son lit comme un aliéné.

Ses yeux révulsés étaient emplis de haine, ses sourcils se fronçaient exagérément, sa figure était rouge au point d'être presque violacée, et semblait écumer de rage.

Nullement impressionné, Snape s'avança vers lui, lui maintint la tête en arrière, afin de l'obliger à boire deux potions, qu'il tenta de recracher, sans succès.

Peu à peu, son visage changea, et son expression se fit plus douce, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse le visage de honte. Severus sortit alors de sa poche une dernière fiole, et demanda à Ron de la boire également, avant de lui demander :

_« Êtes-vous Ronald Weasley, fils de Molly et de Georges Weasley ? »_

_« Oui »_, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix aigüe. Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Cela signifiait, selon toute vraisemblance, qu'il avait vraiment honte de lui ou qu'il était effrayé par son ancien professeur... Peut-être les deux interprétations étaient valables, d'ailleurs.

_« Êtes-vous maître de vos actions ? »_

_« Oui, Monsieur. »_

_« Vous ne ferez pas de mal aux occupants de ce château ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non ! »_, s'égosilla Ron, toujours de sa voix haut-perchée et légèrement chevrotante.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il défit les liens qui retenait le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci se précipita dans les bras de ses parents, puis de sa sœur, et après une nouvelle embrassade avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il présenta ses plus plates excuses pour ses actions. Il parvint même à remercier Drago, qui resta à distance de lui, un air soupçonneux peint sur son visage.

Snape s'approcha d'Hermione, en expliquant :

_« Amortentia, et Pax Pacis, l'amour réel et la paix intérieure. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il puisse maîtriser le monstre en lui. »_

_« Mais alors, on peut guérir toute les créatures ! »_, s'exclama son amie, pleine d'espoir.

Snape soupira :

_« Hélas non. Il faudrait pouvoir produire une quantité gigantesque de Pax Pacis, et les ingrédients requis sont trop rares pour suffire à une production massive... »._ Il tenta de lui offrir un semblant de sourire qui se voulait rassurant. _« Mais nous trouverons autre chose, Hermione. »_

* * *

><p>Tous rejoignirent la grande salle commune, en compagnie de Ron, à l'exception de Severus, qui alla s'allonger dans la tour Gryffondor, de Drago, et Luna.<p>

Elle le vit tel qu'il était vraiment : malheureux, perdu, abandonné. Et pourtant assez courageux pour avoir tenu tête à son père, assez noble pour choisir la lumière après avoir été élevé dans le culte des ténèbres.

La jeune sorcière s'avança doucement vers lui, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules un peu frêles pour un garçon de son âge, et lui fit le câlin certainement le plus gênant qu'il ait pu recevoir dans sa courte existence.

Il se tint rigide et muet pendant un moment puis, n'y tenant plus, finit par poser la question d'une voix tremblante de colère :

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lovegood ? »_

_« Je te console. »_, répondit la jeune fille de sa voix fluette.

_« Tu peux le faire avec Londubat, mais pas avec moi. »_, répondit-il d'un air dégoûté, en tentant vainement de se dégager.

_« C'est inutile »_, expliqua tranquillement la sorcière blonde, _« Neville est un héros, son camp à gagné et tout le monde l'aime. Toi, tu n'as rien fait, tu es tout seul, et personne ne tient à toi. »_

_« Tu as une façon bien à toi de consoler les gens... »_, fit remarquer Drago, vexé, mais aussi un peu amusé.

Il ne fit dès lors plus un mouvement, craignant d'empirer les choses en bougeant, comme s'il était empêtré dans des sables mouvants.

A la longue, il finit par se détendre tout à fait. Il avait effectivement besoin d'un câlin, il avait besoin d'attention. Il était seul, maintenant, et personne ne voudrait s'approcher de lui avant longtemps. Cette blonde, avec son parfum entêtant, ses grands yeux rêveurs, était là pour lui.

Quand elle se retira enfin, elle lui proposa d'aller manger avec elle.

Il la suivit sans presque aucune hésitation, et parvint à retenir héroïquement une bonne proportion des sarcasmes qui lui vinrent en tête à cette occasion.

* * *

><p>Hermione, de son côté, avait apporté de la nourriture pour Severus et elle dans la salle commune des Gryffondors – elle avait clairement refusé de faire appel aux elfes de maison, déjà bien occupés avec tout ce monde dont il fallait s'occuper.<p>

Après avoir mangé, le sorcier lui avait à nouveau repris la main, et l'avait divertie en lui montrant les étoiles et les constellations dans le ciel dégagé de cette fin de Mai. Au départ, la jeune fille s'était approchée de lui, pour pouvoir mieux observer les astres par la fenêtre. Mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait fini par s'allonger complètement à ses côtés, sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine du maître des potions.

A sa voix si grave et belle, se mêlait le son des battements de son cœur, et cela formait, pour elle, une musique magnifique et réconfortante, qu'elle se surprit à vouloir écouter toujours.

Alors qu'elle se sentait peu à peu gagner par le sommeil, elle ressentit le besoin de lui poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Elle amorça les choses par une remarque anodine :

_« Tu aurais très bien pu être professeur d'astronomie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle entendit un léger rire grave vibrer dans sa poitrine.

_« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais apprécié que je sois ton professeur dans plusieurs disciplines différentes, il y a encore un an. »_

_« C'est faux, j'aimais tes cours. »_, tenta-t-elle de répondre.

_« Mais tu ne m'aimais pas, moi. »_, poursuivit-il à sa place, en caressant sa joue, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

_« Pourquoi plusieurs disciplines ? Tu n'aurais pas pu cesser les potions, ou la défense contre les forces du mal ? »_

_« S'il est difficile, tu t'en es rendue compte, de trouver un enseignant valable en défense, il est __quasiment impossible de dénicher un maître des potions. C'est une voie empruntée par bien peu de sorciers, de nos jours. »_, expliqua-t-il lentement, de sa voix doctorale.

_« Et... Après cet été... Avec Slughorn... »_, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle y était : comment lui demander de rester, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait ? Il commençait à peine à l'apprécier... beaucoup, certes, mais quand même : comment lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste à Poudlard à la rentrée, avec elle, sans passer pour une égoïste ?_ « Après cet été, penses-tu... épargner à Minerva la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de défense ? »_

Il y eu un instant de silence embarrassé.

Hermione sentit que Severus la regardait, et se força à lever son visage vers le sien, pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

_« Est-ce là ce que tu veux ? »_, murmura-t-il, en la fixant avec un regard indéchiffrable.

_« Je pensais revenir passer mes ASPICs, à la rentrée... »_

_« Veux-tu que je redevienne ton professeur, Hermione ? »,_ précisa-t-il d'une voix dangereusement grave.

_« Non ! »_, s'écria la jeune sorcière, comprenant ce qu'une telle proposition impliquait. Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil interrogateur. _« Enfin, si ! »_, bafouilla-t-elle lamentablement. _« Severus je... je veux rester avec toi. C'est... horriblement égoïste de ma part... et tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me voir trop souvent... »_. Un soupir agacé la rassura sur ce point. _« J'ai presque... besoin d'être __avec toi, de t'entendre, de te parler... »_

_« Alors j'enseignerai à Poudlard à la rentrée, si Minerva le permet. »_, déclara-t-il d'un ton égal.

_« Mais Severus... »_

Il la regarda encore, tandis qu'elle caressait à son tour son visage :

_« S'il-te-plait, »_, le pria-t-elle, _« tu voudras bien rester... Severus ? Le Severus qui est là en ce moment... »_, elle hésita avant d'ajouter _« Mon Severus ? »_.

Elle le vit lui sourire chaleureusement, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, et de l'inciter, d'une petite pression sur la nuque, à laisser sa tête reposer dans le creux de son épaule ; et elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille, tandis qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux, et qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée :

_« Toujours. Pour toi. »_

* * *

><p>Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, Luna pénétra dans la salle commune, et remarqua immédiatement qu'ils y avaient deux personnes allongées dans le lit pourtant étroit de son professeur.<p>

_« Oh, elle s'est endormie dans vos bras ! »_, s'extasia à mi-voix la jeune fille, affublée de ses lunettes ridicules.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Snape lève les yeux au ciel, ou à ce qu'il lui dise de dégager, mais elle vit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire. Un vrai sourire, très tendre, alors qu'il reportait son regard sur la sorcière allongée dans ses bras. Il ne répondit rien, mais repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Hermione, avant de caresser doucement son visage de la main.

Luna en fut très émue. Cela lui arrivait rarement ou, du moins, elle le cachait bien. Mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte... Le visage de la jeune femme endormie semblait si petit, si fragile, en comparaison de l'énorme main calleuse qui l'effleurait. Et son professeur... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, tendre, doux, heureux. Et c'était la présence de son amie qui le rendait à ce point changé. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, sa simple existence était toute la source de son bonheur.

Puis, une pensée, plus sombre, lui vint à l'esprit : Qui croyait-il tenir dans ses bras ? Son amie s'appelait Hermione, était fille de dentistes, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley. Elle avait une histoire particulière. Elle était une personne particulière.

_« Voulez-vous la voir ? »_, demanda-t-elle, en tendant ses lunettes à son professeur.

Elle étudia attentivement sa réaction face à cette proposition bien moins innocente qu'elle ne paraissait. Snape tendit d'abord la main vers les lunettes. Malgré ses inquiétudes, Luna eut presque envie de rire, en imaginant ce à quoi l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots, terreur des élèves, ressemblerait avec ses montures roses tarabiscotées sur le nez.

Mais il retira sa main. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione, et murmura sans détacher ses yeux de la forme endormie devant lui.

_« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je la vois parfaitement bien, telle qu'elle est. »_

* * *

><p>Au même instant, une silhouette assez grande se faufila hors du château, et pénétra la forêt. Elle marcha longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, quelques heures plus tard, devant le squelette d'un animal : une licorne. L'inconnu se pencha au dessus de ces restes, puis s'approcha du ruisseau. Il tendit la main au dessus de l'eau, et se fit une entaille assez profonde dans la paume, afin que le sang s'en échappe.<p>

Ronald Weasley releva la tête, un sourire diabolique sur le visage, et se tourna vers les créatures qui commençaient à l'entourer.

_« Maintenant mes compagnons, il est temps de mettre à exécution le plan du digne héritier de Serpentard »_


	7. Patronus

**Oui.**

**Oui, je sais, c'est impardonnable.**

**Et franchement, j'ai honte.**

**Mais j'ai une excuse ! **

**J'avoue que c'est la même excuse pour tout le monde, certes, mais je vous la donne quand même : J'ai manqué de temps. J'étudie la semaine, et je travaille le week-end ainsi que pendant les vacances. Je n'ai, pour ainsi dire, pas de temps libre. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui vont se sentir désorientés, qui auront oublié les chapitres précédents et qui auront perdu tout intérêt en mon histoire. Je tacherai de mieux faire la prochaine fois.**

**Cependant je n'ai pas oublié cette fanfiction (dont la fin est déjà rédigée), ainsi que mes chers lecteurs ! Pour preuve, voici le 7ème et antépénultième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira : les choses avancent enfin entre Severus et Hermione. (je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de rapprochement - un comble, alors que j'écris une fiction placée dans la catégorie "Romance" ! - et j'avais très peur que les choses aillent trop vite...) S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci aux adorables Eileen19, Atlana61, Kawaii-Shina, Tianmeihua, et JaneScrout qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos précédentes reviews, mais je les ai beaucoup appréciées.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture, et merci d'avance pour votre patience!**

**H'ava**

* * *

><p>La rumeur avait commencé par une exclamation de Phinéas Black, lorsque ce dernier avait rendu visite à Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau, toujours accroché dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le vieux directeur Serpentard avait été tellement surpris et répugné par ce qu'il avait vu qu'il en avait oublié de se plaindre de l'incompétence de McGonagall, et était reparti dans le bureau de la directrice sans prononcer une phrase correcte.<p>

Après avoir entendu un pareil bruit, c'était la Grosse Dame, qui avait décidé de voir ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel raffut. Dumbledore n'avait pu se retenir de rire, en voyant l'expression effarée de sa camarade, et n'était pas parvenu à la retenir. Cette bonne dame s'était ensuite fait un devoir de visiter tous les tableaux de son étage, et de raconter l'étrange scène qu'elle avait surprise.

Bientôt, tout Poudlard, portraits et sorciers de chair, ne parlèrent plus que de ça.

Hermione Granger, 19 ans, amie de toujours de Harry Potter, autrefois malmenée par le maître des potions du château, avait été surprise en train de dormir dans le lit – et dans les bras – de ce même professeur, Severus Snape, 38 ans, ex-mangemort.

Que faisaient-ils ensemble ? Le sorcier avait-il utilisé un sort d_'imperium _pour arriver à un tel résultat ?

Il faut dire que, depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'était guère sorti de la Tour Gryffondor, et qu'en vérité, peu de gens avaient pris connaissance de l'amitié qui liait maintenant depuis près d'un mois la charmante jeune fille et l'horrible bras-droit de Dumbledore. Les réactions n'en furent que d'autant plus violentes, et cela en dépit de tous les efforts que la pauvre Minerva fit pour que l'on comprenne qu'ils étaient tous deux de bonnes personnes, et qu'ils n'étaient, par ailleurs, que de simples amis, et qu'ils étaient tombés de sommeil, après avoir trouvé la solution pour sauver Ronald Wealsey d'un empoisonnement...

Après avoir épuisé la liste de tous les sortilèges possibles que l'un ou l'autre auraient pu se lancer pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans une telle situation, tous attendaient, maintenant, la réaction du Survivant et de son meilleur ami.

Quand Harry pénétra dans le hall ce matin du 31 mai, il vit que toutes les têtes ou presque étaient tournées vers lui. Peu sûr de lui, il porta d'abord la main à sa cicatrice, puis inspecta ses vêtements, avant de voir Seamus s'avancer vers lui, et l'amener dans un coin, un peu à part.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Tu crois qu'il lui a fait boire une potion ? »_, lui demanda-t-il sans ambages.

_« Quelle potion ? De qui tu parles ? »_, demanda, en réponse, le Survivant, en écarquillant les yeux.

_« Snape et Granger »_, répondit Seamus, comme si c'était évident. _« Il paraît qu'ils dorment ensemble. Ce bâtard aux cheveux gras, et elle ? »_ Il avait l'air proprement dégoûté.

Harry, lui, était pris par surprise. Évidemment, il avait vu qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit. Mais il ne s'était pas attardé à trop les observer. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Dumbledore, qui lui avait confirmé ses doutes, il avait encore plus envie d'être sa meilleure amie que d'habitude. Il comprenait cependant très bien que Snape veuille la garder pour lui. Aussi mal que cela lui faisait, il préférait encore les laisser vivre, même si cela signifiait un rapprochement entre le rival et souffre-douleur de son père avec...

Il secoua la tête, pour faire sortir toutes les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de penser à ça. Il serait tolérant, mais pas intrusif : toute cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi il préféra répondre de manière évasive :

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'être beaucoup eux, Seamus. Je sais qu'ils sont très amis. Et oui, ils ont dormi ensemble, comme j'ai dormi plusieurs fois avec Hermione et Ron, pendant les vacances. Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin que ça, je crois. »_, dit-il d'une voix faussement détendue.

Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers Abelforth et Ginny, avant que Seamus ait le temps de lui poser d'autres questions.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il parle à Hermione, prochainement.

* * *

><p>Celle-ci s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt, non pas dans le lit de Snape, mais carrément dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il avait entendu sa respiration se troubler, il s'était rapidement assis, et s'était préparé à partir quand la main d'Hermione l'avait retenu par le poignet.<p>

_« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois... effrayée, en me voyant, à ton réveil. »_, lui avait-il murmuré doucement.

_« Tu m'effrayais autrefois, quand tu étais ce désagréable maître des potions qui ne voulait pas me laisser réciter tranquillement mon cours. »_, avait-elle répondu en souriant. _« Je crois que cette période est définitivement révolue, tu ne me feras plus jamais peur. »_

_« Quel dommage. J'aimais cette odeur de peur quand je me penchais au-dessus de ta petite tête broussailleuse... »_, glissa-t-il d'un air trop nostalgique pour être vrai.

_« Je suis certaine que tu terrifieras plein de petits sorciers à la rentrée, ne t'en fais pas. »_, lui dit-elle en posant la tête sur l'épaule du sorcier, et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _« Il suffit que tu parles de mettre la gloire en bouteille et de stopper la mort, tout en faisant valser ta cape derrière toi, et leurs genoux seront aussi solides que du coton. »_

_« Tu as retenu ça ? »_

_« Tout le monde l'a retenu. C'est devenu légendaire. »_

Il avait rit en entendant cela. Puis il était parti prendre une douche, s'habiller, avant de demander un petit déjeuner aux elfes de maison, et de le manger en compagnie de la jeune sorcière.

Celle-ci, restée encore quelques minutes assise sur le lit, était encore un peu songeuse, en repensant aux quelques mots qu'elle avait entendu McGonagall prononcer d'un ton réjoui, quelques jours auparavant : _« On dirait que Severus et Miss Granger sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ! »_, s'était-elle exclamée.

Les meilleurs amis ? Elle était bien loin du compte. En un mois, les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Snape étaient devenus fusionnels. Inouïs. Plus forts que tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant, et que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré connaître.

Ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils ne supportaient plus d'être séparés l'un de l'autre plus de quelques heures. Ils ne cessaient jamais de parler. Ils ne cessaient jamais de se toucher.

C'était de petits gestes : une main sur l'épaule ou dans le bas du dos, un petit baiser sur la joue et dans les cheveux... Mais ces gestes exprimaient malgré tout une intimité qu'elle n'avait jamais partagée avant cela, sauf peut-être avec Harry, pendant leur camping sauvage.

Quand elle était revenue de sa propre douche, la chevelure trempée, encore à peine remise de ses émotions d'hier, et qu'elle avait aperçu Severus tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil de la table où était servi le petit-déjeuner, elle avait eu l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Sa simple présence lui faisait cet effet.

* * *

><p>Par la suite, leur matinée avait été cependant interrompue par l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre, sur les coups de onze heures.<p>

Tout le monde s'était extasié devant le prodige accomplit par « ce cher Severus », au sujet de la guérison de Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci avait fait des recherches pendant la nuit, et avait apporté quelques idées de potions, afin de dupliquer celle qui l'avait apparemment sauvé.

Hermione et Severus avaient regardé ces résultats avec intérêt. Après quelques minutes, le maître des potions et elle s'étaient regardés, avant de sourire d'un air entendu. La jeune fille s'était jetée au cou de son ami de toujours en s'exclamant :

_« Ron, c'est brillant ! Tout simplement brillant ! »_

Ses sautillement enthousiastes avait rapidement cessé lorsque la voix de Severus s'était élevée.

_« Il va falloir beaucoup de patience, de précision, et d'étapes différentes, pour préparer une telle potion. La breuvage de multiplication n'est pas simple à réaliser, mais le croiser avec le remède sera encore plus difficile... »_

_« Les barrières magiques que nous avons élevées sont fortes, Severus. Nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat, du as encore du temps... »_, avait commencé Minerva.

_« Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi que nous sommes en sécurité. »_, avait-il dit en coupant la directrice sans ménagement. _« J'ai comme... un mauvais pressentiment. »_

Quand on détermina que Severus allait tenter de sauver, une fois de plus, Poudlard et la communauté sorcière, on fit circuler la consigne de n'approcher, sous aucun prétexte les cachots.

_« Hermione, cela te concerne aussi »_, avait averti de sombre sorcier. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il avait poursuivi : _« Sous aucun prétexte. La préparation peut provoquer des explosions, et je dois être très concentré. »_

Il avait ajouté, en se baissant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa jeune amie :_ « je viendrai te chercher dès que j'aurai terminé. En attendant, profite de ton temps, va voir tes amis »_

Puis il avait disparu.

Maintenant, Hermione était seule, et désemparée.

* * *

><p>Elle se balada comme une âme en peine, dans tout le château, aidant le premier jour Minerva à organiser les dates de rentrée selon les disponibilités des professeurs, des élèves, et après avoir estimé l'avancée des travaux. Elle eut le privilège d'annoncer à la directrice que Severus souhaitait rester à son précédent poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.<p>

La sorcière s'en réjouit, et fut d'accord avec Hermione sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de candidats plus désigné pour cela.

Elle discutèrent ensuite de façon plus détendue sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire après Poudlard. La jeune femme avait confié à son aîné ses doutes concernant son orientation : elle était douée en charmes, et en métamorphoses, mais elle aurait aimé agir en faveur des créatures magiques.

A un point de la discussion, Dumbledore intervint pour raconter son propre parcourt : malgré sa spécialisation en métamorphose, il avait pu participer à la rédaction de nombreuses lois réglementant maintenant le monde magique, grâce à ses travaux personnels.

Hermione commença à songer à suivre, en parallèle, des études de droit de la magie, et des études de métamorphoses (Minerva lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait conserver un rôle de directrice et de professeur que quelques années, avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil entendu). Évidemment, elle n'était encore sûre de rien, mais elle voyait l'avenir différemment. Elle l'envisageait enfin stimulant, sans être trop terrifiant.

Mais quand elle partit se coucher, ce soir-là, après avoir partagé un repas pourtant très agréable avec ses amis, elle ressentit nettement une impression de vide, une tristesse qui la surprit.

Elle la surprit parce qu'elle se rendait compte, peu à peu, qu'elle vivait avec, depuis toujours. Elle avait disparu il n'y avait que quelques semaines à peine, et maintenant elle lui paraissait intolérable.

* * *

><p>Le deuxième jour, elle alla aider Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, qui avait été reconstruite avec l'aide du ministère.<p>

Sur son chemin, elle croisa Ginny et Harry. - Le comportement de ce dernier était un peu étrange, ces derniers temps, mais peut-être était-ce le surcroît de popularité qu'il connaissait depuis la fin de Voldemort qui le rendait aussi nerveux.

Elle promit également à Hagrid de le rejoindre pour l'aider à nourrir ses bêtes magiques, et notamment les sombrals, qu'elle avait appris à aimer au contact de Luna.

Elle avait croisé celle-ci dans le jardin d'une cour intérieur. Hermione ne pouvait songer à cette rencontre sans rire, en se rappelant de l'allure qu'avait Drago, tandis qu'il mettait en place des ruches étranges en forme de maison.

_« C'est très joli, ces petites maisons »_, avait gentiment fait remarquer Hermione.

_« Merci »_, avait répondu Luna, _« c'est moi qui les ait imaginées. C'est pour que les abeilles se mettent à l'abri. Elles sont très nerveuses, tu sais. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elles ne se sentent pas chez elles à Poudlard. »_

Un _« ouf! »_, suivi d'un craquement s'était alors fait entendre, et les deux amies s'étaient retournées pour voir Drago, soufflant et suant, au-dessus de la lourde ruche qu'il avait finalement réussi à installer.

_« Drago est d'une grande aide »_, avait expliqué assez fièrement la blonde, rêveuse.

_« On ne lui a pas encore rendu sa baguette ? »_, avait demandé Hermione.

_« Mesure de précaution. Shacklebolt m'a dit qu'il la garderait encore quelques temps. »_, intervint l'intéressé, d'un air faussement détaché. _« Et voilà »_, ajouta-t-il en désignant les ruches installées, et celle en construction, _« me voilà obligé de bricoler pour une illuminée des objets moches, encombrants, et inutiles... »_

Hermione tourna son regard vers son amie et fut surprise de voir que, loin de la blesser, cela faisait sourire Luna.

_« … Et le pire, c'est que j'aime ça. »_, grommela le jeune homme, beaucoup plus bas, avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Hermione sourit à son tour, avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée, et de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où une Madame Pomfresh exténuée s'empressa de lui donner autant de travail que possible.

* * *

><p>Le soir, après le repas qu'elle avait passé, une fois de plus, sans la compagnie du maître des potions, elle décida d'enfreindre ses directives, et d'aller voir, au moins, comment il allait, et à quel stade de réalisation il était parvenu.<p>

Après tout, s'il était arrivé un accident, elle n'en aurait rien su, puisque personne ne s'approchait des cachots. Il fallait qu'elle sache, au moins, s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le laboratoire, elle mit quelques secondes à repérer son professeur, qui disparaissait derrière une épaisse fumée verdâtre. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'approcha de lui, et observa ses mouvements. Ils étaient précis, rapides, impressionnants de maîtrise. Ses doigts ne tremblaient pas, et ils découpaient ce qu'elle reconnut comme de l'aubépine en tranches d'une finesse extrême, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de réaliser à la main. Ses yeux étaient fixes, concentrés sur la mixture bouillonnante. Il ne cillait même pas, il paraissait complètement hypnotisé. C'était intimidant, grandiose, et à la fois inquiétant.

Hermione prit le temps d'observer un peu plus le visage de son sombre ami, et fut encore plus alarmée par ce qu'elle vit : des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux qui paraissaient sans vie. Son teint, d'habitude déjà cireux, était tout à fait jaune. Ses traits étaient tirés. Ses lèvres étaient si pâles qu'elles paraissaient presque bleues. Il ressemblait à un cadavre.

Cette pensée eut pour effet de lui rappeler la nuit dans la cabane hurlante, mais pas le moment où elle l'avait sauvé et où il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. C'est plutôt le souvenir d'un Snape aux yeux fixes, baignant dans une mare de sang, apparemment mort, qui la frappa comme une gifle. Elle dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber tant elle en fut émue.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait en partie pris appui sur un petit contenant métallique rond, qui glissa de la table, et s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre dans un fracas retentissant. La jeune sorcière se pencha bien vite pour rattraper le petit bol qui roulait à terre, et quand elle se releva, elle trouva, pointée sur sa tête, la baguette de Severus.

Son air de zombie ne lui ôtait rien de cet aspect terrifiant qu'il avait su arborer tout au long de sa scolarité, et elle crut, un instant, avoir remonté le temps, et être en retenue avec le salaud dont on ne savait s'il travaillait pour l'ombre ou pour la lumière. Puis, il sembla reprendre conscience, et abaissa sa baguette.

_« Hermione... J'aurais pu te tuer... »_, lâcha-t-il en tentant de cacher son inquiétude sous une apparente colère.

_« Je suis désolée... »_, commença-t-elle à lui répondre. Mais comment l'appeler, après ça ? _Severus_, _Professeur_ ? Elle préféra ne rien dire là-dessus, et poursuivit : _« Je ne voulais pas... vous déranger. »_

_« Vous ? »_, fit-il remarquer, en levant un sourcil étonné.

_« Te déranger »_, se corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

_« Je suis désolé. Ce sont des réflexes... »_, expliqua-t-il, en regardant sa baguette. Il resta ainsi sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis releva la tête vers Hermione. _« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Je commence à croire qu'en fin de compte, Potter et Wealsey n'ont pas eu beaucoup à faire pour te convaincre d'enfreindre le règlement aussi souvent... » _

La jeune femme avait un peu honte d'elle : elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une élève face au professeur le plus redouté de l'école.

« _Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien. Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ? Tu semblais complètement absorbé par la préparation de la potion... »_

_« C'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Il faut être attentif au moindre changement de couleur, ou de texture. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas remarqué ta présence. »_, lui répondit-il, en retournant à la préparation de sa potion.

_« Le manque d'attention : c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas de bonnes notes en potions ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

_« Tu exagères, tu as eu un O au BUSE ! »_, répliqua-t-il, d'un ton outré. Cela fit rire doucement Hermione. En effet, de la part de Snape, un O était une véritable faveur.

_« Tu t'en souviens ? »_, demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

Il sembla réfléchir, puis il lui adressa un sourire satisfait qu'elle adora :

_« Je me souviens parfaitement de tout ton cursus ici, Hermione. Même ce qui ne concerne pas son aspect... académique. »_, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui. «_ Mais pour revenir au potions : oui, c'est ce qui te faisait perdre des points. Tu te concentrais sur les instructions, mais pas assez sur la potion en elle-même. Hélas, c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne sort pas la tête de ses livres. »_, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus malicieux.

Elle voulut faire semblant de le fusiller du regard, mais ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta trop pour qu'elle le laisse continuer ce petit jeu. D'un coup de baguette, elle mit la potion en état de stase, et elle se dirigea vers l'homme en noir qui la regardait sans comprendre.

_« Tu es épuisé. Tu n'arriveras à rien d'autre qu'à te mettre en danger, si tu ne dors pas. »_, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse qu'il n'avait entendu que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée, parfois, à Potter et Weasley. Elle le poussa vers le petit lit d'appoint que Minerva avait gentiment préparé pour lui, dans un coin de la pièce.

_« Je dois terminer ! La potion... »_, commença-t-il à protester.

_« La potion est en stase »_, répondit-elle avec douceur, en l'asseyant sur le lit. _« Elle attendra demain. Severus, tu as une mine épouvantable. Repose-toi un peu. Rien qu'un peu. »_, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait, en réalité, pas grand-chose à dire pour le convaincre. Dès qu'il était sorti de la sorte de transe dans laquelle il était plongé pour préparer la potion, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, comme si le corps de Severus avait brusquement pris le dessus sur son esprit, une fois déconcentré. Dès qu'il fut assis, elle sentit que ses muscles se détendaient malgré lui, signe qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir.

D'une main tremblante, il caressa tendrement la joue d'Hermione, puis il appuya doucement sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui. Avec la même tendresse ensommeillée, il déposa un baiser sur son front, et lui sourit faiblement.

La tentation était trop grande. Elle profita de cette petite inflexion pour s'allonger à ses côtés, et s'amusa à caresser les cheveux – légèrement gras, puisqu'il ne se les était visiblement pas lavés depuis deux jours - de son ancien maître des potions. Après quelques minutes, alors que la respiration de Severus s'était faite plus régulière, ce qui lui avait laissé penser qu'il était endormi, elle l'entendit soupirer :

_« Lily ? »_

La poitrine d'Hermione se serra, et elle tenta d'empêcher les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il ne penserait donc qu'à Lily Potter, à tout jamais, peu importe ce qu'elle, pauvre petite je-sais-tout insignifiante, ferait pour lui.

D'une voix étranglée, elle lui répondit : _« Oui, je suis là. »_, sachant que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Severus se serra un peu plus contre elle, et caressa, sans ouvrir les yeux, ses longs cheveux.

_« Je t'aime... »._

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se mit réellement à pleurer. En silence, bien sûr. Mais à chaudes larmes. Elle se figea quand elle entendit sa voix résonner une dernière fois dans la nuit.

_« … Hermione... »_

Elle ne se permit pas d'imaginer que les deux segments allaient à la suite l'un de l'autre, mais elle fut un peu réconfortée en sachant que, même si elle ne serait jamais l'élue de son cœur, il tenait suffisamment à elle pour qu'elle occupe un peu ses songes nocturnes.

Sans dire un mot, elle se lova à nouveau contre le sorcier, et attira un peu plus sa tête contre son cœur, avant de sombrer, à son tour, dans un sommeil bienvenu.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle repartit travailler à l'infirmerie, et fut surprise de trouver des renforts supplémentaires. Des sorciers du ministère l'aidèrent à s'occuper de tous les patients, bien qu'il y en ait de moins en moins au fil des jours.<p>

Cette tâche la tint occupée tout le jour, à peine eût-elle le temps de discuter un peu du parcours académique de l'un de ces bénévoles (un jeune homme charmant, qui travaillait au département des moldus, en compagnie du père de Ron) lorsque l'infirmière en chef la libéra, qu'elle vit un pan de cape noire disparaître derrière un escalier en face d'elle.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à ses collègues d'un jour, elle se précipita à la recherche du propriétaire de cette cape noire.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Severus était parvenu à réaliser l'équivalent de quinze chaudrons de sa potion et, en fin d'après-midi, il avait confié les précieux breuvages à la surveillance de Hagrid, et donné à Ron, qu'il croisa par hasard, les fioles contenant les doses nécessaires à la guérison des deux vélanes qui étaient toujours enfermées dans les cachots, avant de rejoindre, malgré sa fatigue, la jeune femme à laquelle il avait promis de revenir aussitôt sa tâche achevée.<p>

Mais arrivé à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'infirmerie, il la repéra, en train de rire avec un jeune homme qui portait le costume réglementaire du ministère. Il resta figé, quelques instants, avant de repartir rapidement d'où il était venu.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley, quant à lui, avait deux fioles de « remède » entre les mains, et se tenait maintenant devant la cellule des vélanes qui avaient été capturées. D'un mouvement de baguette, il leur retira leur apparence monstrueuse, et les fit redevenir de splendides jeunes femmes, telles qu'elles auraient dû être, si elles n'avaient pas été atteintes par la malédiction.<p>

D'ailleurs, cela ne changea pas leur comportement, et elles se précipitèrent, menaçantes, contre les barreaux qui les retenaient prisonnières.

Le jeune sorcier esquissa un rictus moqueur, avant de montrer la base de son cou, qui était marqué par une forme sombre. Elles se calmèrent sur le champ. Content de lui, il se mit à agiter les fioles devant elles.

_« Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, il vous faudra être plus fines. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part, vous êtes officiellement guéries. »_

Les vélanes enragées acquiescèrent en silence. Ron leur tendit les flacons.

_« Buvez. Vous verrez, ça vous détendra. »_

Sur ce, il partit, laissant aux membres de l'Ordre le plaisir de voir que la potion miraculeuse de Snape avait apparemment fonctionné.

* * *

><p>Hermione réussit à retrouver le maître des potions au bout d'une heure de recherche.<p>

Il était assis par terre, adossé au mur, dans un couloir qui menait à la volière. Il regardait d'un air indéchiffrable son patronus danser joyeusement devant lui.

Elle lança à son tour un sort de patronus, et vit avec plaisir sa belle loutre rejoindre la biche argentée. Les deux animaux se regardèrent un instant, avant de frotter doucement leurs museaux l'un contre l'autre.

_« On dirait que mon patronus aime bien le tien. »_, remarqua-t-elle.

Severus leva brusquement la tête. Hermione vit à l'expression de son visage qu'il n'allait vraiment pas. Elle se rapprocha doucement, craignant un peu qu'il lui demande de le laisser tranquille, puis s'asseya contre le mur, à ses côtés. Elle n'osa rien dire, et préféra regarder les deux animaux argentés qui semblaient jouer ensemble. La loutre d'Hermione était même montée sur le dos de la biche, et celle-ci gambadait joyeusement en regardant souvent derrière elle, pour voir si l'autre animal était toujours là.

_« Je crois que c'est réciproque. »_, répondit tardivement Severus, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Hermione sentit le bras de son ami entourer ses épaules et la serrer contre lui, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il avait tendrement posé sa tête sur la sienne. Mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Alors elle se décida à lui poser une question qui l'agitait depuis des semaines, depuis qu'Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu des souvenirs de Snape :

_« Comment était ton patronus, avant ? »_

Elle sentit Severus se tendre un peu, et elle devina qu'il haussait également un sourcil, comme il en avait l'habitude.

_« Comment ça, avant ? »_, demanda-t-il, finalement.

Hermione hésita à préciser sa question, mais souffla, gênée : _« Avant Lily... »_

Elle entendit le sorcier rire un peu, et la serrer un peu plus fort.

_« Il a toujours été comme ça. C'était un hasard, si Lily et moi avions le même. »_, dit-il, d'une voix amusée.

La jeune femme releva la tête, interloquée. Il poursuivit : _« La biche lui rappelait une de ces nombreuses excursions en forêt auxquelles elle avait participé, avec sa famille. »_

_« Alors, les patronus ne sont pas forcément le reflet d'une notre... personnalité ? »_, s'enquit-elle, dubitative.

_« Te sens-tu proche de la loutre ? »_

_« Hé bien elle est... travailleuse et... »_, commença-t-elle, avant de réfléchir. _« En fait... Maintenant que j'y pense... je crois qu'elle me rappelle aussi une sortie avec mes parents. Nous avions fait du camping en forêt... »_

_« Comme Lily. »_

_« Comme Lily... »,_ répéta-t-elle, confusément heureuse de lui ressembler sur ce point, mais peut-être encore plus heureuse que le patronus de Severus ne soit pas l'expression de l'amour inaltérable qu'il portait à la mère de Harry. _« Pourquoi la biche, alors ? J'aurais plutôt imaginé... un serpent... ou un loup... »_

_« Un animal dangereux et féroce, donc ? »_, reprit-il, toujours amusé. Il commença à caresser de la main l'épaule d'Hermione. _« Je crois qu'elle représente ce que je n'ai jamais eu : de la douceur, de __la bienveillance... »_

_Une mère, en somme.,_ pensa Hermione. Ce n'était pas invraisemblable. Après tout, Harry avait bien le patronus de son père, qui lui manquait tant.

_« Et le père de Harry... »_, commença-t-elle.

_« Potter »_ - elle décela une trace de dégoût dans sa voix - _« avait un hibou en guise de patronus. C'est par amour pour Lily qu'il est devenu un cerf. »_ Il rit amèrement, avant d'ajouter : _« Tout le monde a pensé que c'était le signe d'un accord parfait entre eux deux : de véritables âmes sœurs... »_

Hermione ignora la douleur dans sa propre poitrine, et caressa d'une main tendre le visage de son professeur. Il était marqué par le temps et par la souffrance, mais elle le trouvait beau, touchant. Tout en poursuivant ses caresses, elle demanda :

_« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu, après avoir trouvé la solution ? »_

_« Je suis descendu »,_ répondit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée, _« mais tu étais en grande discussion avec un sorcier, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. »_

_« Tu aurais dû. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. »_ Elle se sentit toute drôle, quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de dire ça à l'affreux Snape, qu'elle avait craint et même un temps détesté. Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

_« Vraiment ? »,_ murmura-t-il.

_« Vraiment beaucoup. »_, lui répondit-elle doucement. _« Pourquoi ça a l'air de te surprendre ? »_

_« Il était... jeune. »_, reprit le sorcier, la voix un peu tremblante, _« et plutôt beau garçon, d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Depuis le fiasco avec Weasley, je me disais que tu avais peut-être envie de... trouver quelqu'un... »_

Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix de Severus était étonnamment basse, et brisée.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? »_

Elle sentit la poitrine du maître des potions se soulever violemment, plusieurs fois, et attendit qu'il se calme suffisamment pour lui répondre. Elle redoutait l'évocation d'un nouveau souvenir, où l'abominable Lily Potter aurait une fois de plus un rôle primordial, mais elle fut surprise lorsque Severus reprit la parole, de sa voix grave, étrangement étranglée :

_« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être comme ça... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce visage... disparaisse. »_

La jeune sorcière le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et posa à nouveau une main contre la joue de son ami.

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Quand Lily était à Poudlard, avec Potter, j'enviais leur entourage... Je me disais qu'il valait mieux encore... faire partie de ses amis, et la voir heureuse avec un autre... Plutôt que d'être tout à fait exclu de sa vie. Mais maintenant... »,_ il tenta d'esquisser un sourire triste, en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Hermione_, « je me demande si ce n'est pas encore plus douloureux. Voir la femme que l'on aime... et ne pas pouvoir... »._ Sa voix se brisa en même temps que ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

_« Si seulement je n'étais pas comme ça ! Vieux, laid, répugnant ! »_, finit-il par crier, en frappant le sol de ses poings.

La biche disparut dans un fracas impressionant pour un patronus, laissant la loutre seule et désorientée, qui s'effaça à son tour quelques instants après.

Severus, quant à lui se tenait la tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas, Hermione le sentait. Elle voyait les veines de son cou gonfler, sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains tremblaient.

Elle allait s'approcher lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il avait essayé, en vain de retenir : des larmes. Quelques petites gouttes, qui s'échappaient de ses paupières closes.

Elle lui rappelait Lily. Elle n'en avait jamais douté.

Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cette ressemblance l'amènerait à revivre de façon aussi intense la douleur de son refus de jeunesse.

Avait-il vraiment peur qu'elle l'abandonne, pour un bellâtre avec lequel elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots ?

La vérité, c'était que dans l'état actuel des choses, elle était de toute façon incapable de se rapprocher de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle se sentait liée à lui, elle ne voyait que lui.

Mais lui... Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Commençait-il donc à s'attacher réellement à elle ? Ou bien n'était-elle à ses yeux qu'une pâle réminiscence de Lily ?

Elle préféra oublier cette question. Une seule chose la préoccupait à cet instant : il souffrait, il se sentait abandonné, malheureux, et elle aurait tout donné pour le voir sourire à nouveau.

_« Severus... »_, appela-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce. _« C'est faux, tu sais. Complètement faux. »_ Elle osa poser une main sur le bras de l'homme qui refusait toujours de la regarder. _« Severus, si tu savais... comme tu es merveilleux. »_

Il était impossible de savoir si ce fut à cause de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ou simplement à cause de la sensation de sa main sur lui, mais il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Ces yeux luisaient d'amour et de désespoir, et d'une certaine forme de résignation.

Hermione comprit ce qu'il allait faire, quand elle croisa ce regard, mais elle n'eut pas la force de protester, ou de s'échapper. A force d'aimer un homme fou d'une morte, son propre cœur s'était mis à saigner lui aussi, et ce même homme semblait être le seul capable de le guérir.

Et cet amour, dans ses yeux noirs, cette dévotion : elle voulait tout ça, pour elle seule. Peu importe qu'il la prenne pour Lily ou pour qui que ce soit. Elle voulait simplement connaître _ça_.

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, sans jamais cesser de la regarder de ses yeux sombres infiniment tristes, et il tendit les mains, jusqu'à pouvoir frôler ses joues, et finalement atteindre sa nuque.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Douces. Tendres. Il semblait prendre son temps pour la découvrir, pour savourer cette sensation. Elle l'entendit gémir un peu, et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, dans un geste possessif. Ses grandes mains parcoururent son dos, sa taille, ses cheveux, dans un mouvement passionné qui les fit frissonner tous deux.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrouvrir légèrement sa lèvres lorsqu'il se retira brusquement.

Il sembla la regarder pour la dernière fois, et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bouclés. Son visage, qu'elle avait connut impassible, froid, inexpressif, le plus souvent, était marqué par la douleur.

Puis il se leva sans un mot, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers.

Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser fuir. Pas après avoir goûté à ça. Pas après avoir entrevu ce que cela pouvait être, qu'être aimé par lui. Pas maintenant qu'elle se disait que, peut-être, c'était bien elle qu'il regardait, et non plus un ersatz de son grand amour perdu.

* * *

><p>Elle courut à sa suite et le rejoignit sans trop de peine dans l'escalier en spirale dans lequel il s'était engouffré. Elle s'empressa de prendre de sa main pour le retenir, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, elle ne sut même plus quoi dire, et se sentit profondément stupide.<p>

Alors, tandis que Severus, douloureusement silencieux, la fixait de ses yeux noirs devenus tout à fait inexpressifs, elle fit la seule chose qui lui parut capable de faire sens : elle leva sa baguette, et prononça d'une voix peu assurée un _Spero Patronum_.

Émergea à cet instant une forme argentée indéterminée, mais de toute évidence très différente de la loutre habituelle. Severus en sembla extrêmement surpris, et il plissa les yeux, occupé à deviner la nature de l'animal, dont les contours se firent bientôt plus précis : cela avait des ailes, particulièrement découpées, et une tête qui n'était absolument pas celle d'un oiseau...

_« Une chauve-souris ? »_, demanda finalement le sorcier en noir, incrédule, en retournant son visage stupéfié vers Hermione. _« Mais, ta loutre... »_

_« Quand j'ai fait appel à elle, tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer cette intuition... »_, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille, en caressant le bras de son ami. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Bien sûr, elle l'aimait : le changement de patronus était, somme toute, peu étonnant. Mais elle s'était plutôt attendue à voir une biche apparaître...

_« Pourquoi ? »_

La voix du maître des potions était rauque, hésitante, et trahissait son trouble.

Hermione se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre :_ « Je pensais que mon patronus prendrait la forme du tien, pour tout dire... En fait la chauve-souris doit me faire penser à... à toi... »_, elle se mâcha nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant un moyen de rattraper l'indélicatesse de cette déclaration masquée. Le regard scrutateur, et le silence de Severus, ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre. _« Ce n'est pas une insulte, ou un reproche. Je suis désolée pour...le __symbolisme. »_

_« La chauve-souris des cachots... Ils m'appellent comme ça... »_, murmura-t-il, en détournant ses yeux de la jeune femme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il ne paraissait pas croire ce que ce nouveau patronus évoquait.

_« Je ne voulais pas te blesser... »_

_« Cette chauve-souris te fait penser à moi ? »_, reprit-il, avant qu'elle ait pu achever de se justifier.

_« Oui »_, souffla-t-elle, défaite.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, en tentant vainement de se calmer, et d'ignorer le sentiment de son humiliation, et elle se trouva soulevée de terre par deux bras puissants, puis plaquée l'une des parois en pierre.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia de paniquer, ou de se se mettre en colère contre celui qui s'était emparée d'elle brusquement, sans lui demander son avis. Le visage de cet homme était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien, et elle sentit une de ses grandes mains effleurer le côté de son visage.

_« Pourquoi ? »_, demanda d'une voix forte le sorcier. Il sembla maintenant être furieux. Était-ce parce qu'il considérait qu'elle avait fait preuve de trop d'audace ? Est-ce parce qu'elle avait insulté Lily en se croyant digne de lui ?

_« Parce que je tiens à toi... »_, tenta de lui expliquer la jeune fille, alors que des larmes traitresses apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

_« Ne me mens pas ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! »_, l'avertit-il gravement.

_« Je ne te mens pas Severus. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis mise à te voir comme ça. Je crois qu'au fond, tu me plais depuis longtemps... »_. Elle eut soudain très peur d'être violemment rejetée. _« Mais je comprends que je ne vaudrai jamais Lily à tes yeux ! Je ne prétends pas la remplacer ! »_, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

_« Ne te moque pas de moi... »_, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, jusqu'à finalement poser son front sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille. _« Et ne me dis pas ça par pitié. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse avec moi. »_

D'une main elle commença à caresser les cheveux de son ancien professeur, pas tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il se passait à cet instant, mais vaguement soulagée de le voir plus calme.

_« A mes yeux tu es parfait, Severus. Un patronus ne peut pas mentir. C'est toi, ma pensée heureuse, maintenant. »_

Le sorcier s'accrochait désespérément à elle, mais ne la regardait pas . Il se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

_« Ne dis pas ça à la légère. »_, gémit-il, _« Tu finirais par partir, et je ne le supporterais pas... »_ Hermione sentait le souffle de Severus sur sa peau, qui la faisait trembler. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux avec délice. Peu importe la brutalité de sa réaction, il tenait à elle, il voulait bien d'elle. Au diable, Lily Potter et sa perfection ! Aussi petite que puisse être la place que lui réservait le sombre mage dans son cœur, elle se réjouissait d'en avoir au moins une. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était, à ce sujet, encore bien loin du compte, quand elle l'entendit murmurer d'une voix très douce, presque timidement : _« Je tiens tellement à toi, Hermione, depuis si longtemps, depuis des années, sans que tu le saches... Ne me trompe pas. Je t'en prie, ne me trompe pas. »_

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, sauvagement, et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. L'embrassade lui fut retournée avec ferveur, et elle prit plaisir à entendre les légers soupirs de soulagement qui échappaient des lèvres du maître des potions, quand celles-ci n'étaient pas occupées à déposer des baisers fiévreux dans son cou.


	8. Lily

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Une fois de plus, je vous présente le laïus habituel : désolée pour la longue attente. J'espère que ceux qui s'accrochent ne sont pas obligés de faire trop d'efforts pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents.**

**Pour des raisons logistiques, j'ai préféré diviser ce que je considérais comme l'avant-dernier chapitre en deux. Voici la première partie. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Ensuite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je suis avec intérêt les updates de quelques fanfictions HG/SS, que je souhaitais évoquer avec vous :**

**Untouched d'AnetteS : très belle histoire, pleine d'émotion, quoiqu'un peu crue, au départ.**

**In the Magic of the Twilight de Princess of AvalonCrescentMoon : Une fiction originale, avec un Severus particulièrement attachant.**

**Vanity, Thy Name is Death de The Bards' Daughter : plaisante, quoique que je n'apprécie pas trop la façon très « guimauve » dont elle évolue.**

**Chasing the sun, de Loten : C'est une fic de Loten, c'est donc excellent, avec des personnages plus vrais que nature, et une qualité d'écriture incroyable.**

**Souls of Courage, de TwilightNerd : le démarrage est très lent. Le plot (un mariage entre Severus et Hermione) est a priori peu original. Mais c'est pourtant génial, et très novateur. Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez vite voir ça.**

**Sous le masque de Rogue, de Claire Rogue : une fic française, ouaiiis! Drôles, touchants, tous les registres sont réunis pour faire une histoire attachante, plaisante, dont j'attends la suite avec fébrilité.**

**Voilà. De façon générale, je n'aime pas les fictions où les personnages semblent sortir d'un épisode des Bisounours, ou des Feux de l'Amour. Je n'aime pas non plus les intrigues psycho-gazeuses du type : « Ron bat Hermione. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il la maltraite. ». Heureusement, il y a beaucoup d'esprits imaginatifs sur ce site, alors j'ai encore pas mal de lectures devant moi. ;)**

**Et vous, qu'aimez-vous dans une fanfiction HG/SS ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas (interdiction de répondre « les bavardages envahissants de certains auteurs » ) ?**

**Avez-vous des HG/SS à conseiller ?**

**Voilà, bonne lecture, merci d'avance à ceux qui voudront bien prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire, et à un prochain chapitre qui vous projettera dans un Poudlard en plein chaos !**

**H'ava**

* * *

><p>Hermione ne comprit pas toute de suite ce qu'il se passait. Elle était perdue dans le moment, perdue dans la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans son être tout entier.<p>

Severus la serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, mais avec douceur. Ses doigts calleux montaient et descendaient doucement le long de son dos, son visage était enfoui dans la masse de ses cheveux bouclés. Elle-même ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que ses bras avaient entouré le cou de son ami dans une étreinte aussi passionnée que la sienne.

Puis elle sentit des lèvres chaudes aller du bas de son cou vers sa propre bouche, en laissant toujours derrière elles des baisers légers et tendres, qui effleuraient seulement sa peau comme si, malgré sa hâte, le sorcier craignait de dévorer cette chair blanche et douce.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers sur la bouche. Rapides, presque furtifs, au départ. Puis plus longs, plus intimes, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rencontrent finalement, curieuses, hésitantes, puis passionnées.

Hermione était hors d'elle, hors du monde, euphorique, délirante. Severus Snape, professeur de potions, ennemi des Gryffondors, qui n'aimait personne, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la mettre plus bas que terre ; cet homme mystérieux qui hantait ses pensées et ses rêves depuis ses 17 ans, _cet homme-là_ l'embrassait. Et il le faisait avec un enthousiasme et une tendresse qu'elle n'eût jamais envisagés.

Du moins, peut-être avait-elle envisagé cet aspect de Severus, après l'avoir sauvé, cette nuit où il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois._ Mais alors, il ne pensait pas à elle : il croyait embrasser..._

Malgré elle elle s'entendit rompre le silence ponctué de légers soupirs qui avait pris place dans l'escalier, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà : _« Lily... »_, murmura-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensé à haute-voix.

Le sombre sorcier se recula légèrement, et pris le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains, afin de mieux la regarder. Il lut, au ton de sa voix, et à l'expression de ses yeux, la question qu'elle posait en prononçant ce simple prénom.

_« Je ne pense qu'à toi Hermione. Rien qu'à toi. »_, lui répondit-il gravement.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants : la voix du professeur était maintenant si douce, si rassurante. Vraiment, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui s'était moqué de ses dents en quatrième année, et encore moins avec celui qui accompagnait Voldemort dans ses cruautés.

Pendant ce temps, son compagnon s'était à nouveau rapproché d'elle, et caressait anxieusement ses épaules et ses joues. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit amoureusement, il lui répondit de la même façon. Ses lèvres, légèrement rosies et gonflées par les baisers qu'Hermione et lui avaient échangés, s'étirèrent en un sourire étrange, hésitant, grimaçant, qui dévoila lentement des dents jaunes et mal rangées qui auraient certainement fait fuir n'importe quels dentistes – y compris les parents d'Hermione, songea-t-elle. Mais ce sourire était émouvant, encourageant. C'était évident : depuis son sauvetage, Severus avait fait beaucoup d'efforts que la jeune sorcière avait parfois à peine perçus. Cette dernière tentative, aussi bizarre soit-elle, en était le symbole. Et malgré elle, en voyant ce visage illuminé, par un sourire aussi sincère, elle le trouva terriblement beau.

Après qu'elle se soit à nouveau jetée fougueusement sur les lèvres de son sombre sorcier, elle entendit un bruit.

C'était seulement un fantôme, qui dévisagea les deux nouveaux amants d'un air interloqué, avant de poursuivre sa route.

_Lui non plus ne devait pas s'imaginer Severus capable de tels sentiments_, réfléchit-elle, amusée.

_« Nous devrions descendre, je crois que le dîner a été servi depuis un petit moment »_, souffla finalement Severus, en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son amie.

Celle-ci se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, savourant chaque petit geste tendre à son égard comme un trésor qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir un jour détenir.

Alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans la grande salle, où presque tout le petit monde de Poudlard était réuni, Severus lâcha la main de sa compagne, et se recula légèrement pour qu'Hermione passe devant lui. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, l'interrogation peinte sur son visage.

_« Tu ne veux peut-être pas que l'on nous voit tous les deux... »_, lui proposa-t-il simplement, sans amertume.

La jeune femme secoua sa tête frisée en levant les yeux aux ciel, réellement choquée de voir que Severus craignait de lui faire honte. Elle prit sa main d'un air décidé, et avança dans la grande salle en tirant son ami incrédule derrière elle.

Toutes les conversations se suspendirent d'un coup.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent un peu plus, et, sans un mot, le couple alla tranquillement s'installer à la table de leurs amis, qui s'empressèrent de leur faire une place.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, les gens continuèrent de discuter au sujet de ce rapprochement aussi étrange que douteux. Certes, mis à part les membres de l'Ordre, personne n'était au courant de l'amour que Snape portait à la mère de Harry, cependant la relation entre le désagréable professeur, et cette jeune élève lumineuse et gentille paraissait incompréhensible.<p>

Parmi les élèves, beaucoup faisaient des grimaces dégoûtées, lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler d'eux, et la plupart avaient, une fois de plus, complètement oublié que Snape les avait tous sauvés. Seamus et ses amis s'amusaient à rappeler le physique peu flatteur de la chauve-souris des cachots, tandis que les filles, menées par Parvati et Lavande (qui devait pourtant la vie à Hermione, puisque celle-ci était parvenue à se débarrasser de Greyback avant qu'il n'ait totalement vidé la jeune fille de son sang) ne manquaient pas de signaler que la lionne avait toujours recherché la compagnie de sorciers puissants.

Toutes ces remarques n'étaient pas réellement haineuses, mais elles reflétaient surtout une incompréhension et la vague sensation d'avoir été trahis, ou du moins dupés : on leur cachait quelque chose.

Il faut dire qu'à ce sujet, le comportement de Harry ne contribuait pas à les détromper. Lui qui avait paru si enclin à pousser Ron et Hermione l'un vers l'autre, depuis des années, se réjouissait maintenant sincèrement du rapprochement de son ancien professeur et ennemi avec sa meilleure amie. Il les défendait ardemment, dès qu'il entendait le moindre reproche ou qu'il décelait la moindre pointe de moquerie dans la voix de ses camarades.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre »_, leur disait-il, _« vous ne les connaissez pas vraiment. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver meilleurs compagnons. »_

Pourtant, il ne côtoyait pas beaucoup Snape et son amie. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, en leur présence. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les présenter sous leur meilleur jour.

De son côté, Minerva McGonagall faisait le même travail de réhabilitation auprès des adultes présents au châteaux et qui, dans l'ensemble, désapprouvaient fortement la relation entre un homme de cet âge et cette jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Par ailleurs, la rapidité de leur rapprochement était suspect : qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une élève ?

Mais les personnes les plus sceptiques étaient celles, dans l'Ordre, à qui Harry avait relaté les souvenirs de Snape, ainsi que la raison de l'indiscutable loyauté du sorcier-espion.

En effet, si Dumbledore était sûr de lui, c'était justement parce qu'en vingt ans, Severus n'avait pas cessé une seconde d'aimer Lilly Potter. Et pourtant, Hermione et lui étaient maintenant inséparables, seulement un mois et demi après la chute de Voldemort. Cela semblait tout remettre en cause au sujet du sorcier, et de la confiance qu'on lui avait accordé depuis la fin de la guerre.

_« Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda Alberforth, après une énième mise au point de la directrice.

Celle-ci se tourna, embarrassée vers lui, en se tordant les mains, avant de lui répondre lentement, de sa voix légèrement instable :

_« Ce n'est pas tout. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Les seules personnes capables de te donner plus de détails sont Albus – son portrait, tout du moins- , M. Potter et Severus. Miss Granger elle-même ne sait rien. »_

_« Ne me dites pas qu'il ne s'agit que d'une sordide histoire de ressemblance... »_, commença son ami en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

_« Ce n'est pas ça ! »_, répondit sèchement la vieille femme. Puis elle reprit, plus hésitante : _« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Trop compliqué, probablement. Je ne sais pas comment Hermione réagira... »_ Elle se redressa, comme pour signaler qu'elle comptait achever ainsi la conversation. _« Tout ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que la loyauté de Severus ne peut pas être remise en question, de même que la validité de ses motivations. Et je dois dire... que je suis assez heureuse que ces deux-là se soient retrouvés. »_

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le corridor qui menait à son bureau.

«_ Les gens critiquent beaucoup Hermione et le Professeur Snape, mais moi je suis contente pour eux. »_, commenta Luna, de sa voix chantante.

_« Arrête, je vais avoir la nausée. »,_ grommela Drago en levant la tête pour observer le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux. Il hoqueta quand il reçu un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. _« Eh ! »_

Le regard bleu de la jeune sorcière assise à côté de lui était perçant, en dépit de l'apparente douceur de son visage.

_« Tu es d'accord avec moi. »_, remarqua-t-elle, _« tu es content pour lui. »_

Drago laissa échapper un vague soupir agacé. _« Et pourquoi serais-je content, dis-moi ? Parce que mon ancien et puissant mentor suit cette grosse tête de Granger comme un petit chien ? »_

_« J'ai entendu dire que leur rapprochement était très soudain. Mais ça concernait Hermione seulement, pas vrai ? Au fond, il l'aimait bien, depuis longtemps. Et tu l'avais vu. » _

Le sorcier regarda son interlocutrice d'un air interrogateur.

_« Tu n'as pas paru très surpris de les voir ensemble. »_, expliqua-t-elle, amusée. _« Tu es un très mauvais comédien, tu sais. »_

L'héritier Malefoy se leva, et se dégourdit les jambes d'un air gêné.

_« Très bien... Disons que j'avais eu UN indice. Mais je l'avais mal interprété, à l'époque. »_ En l'absence d'intervention de la part de Luna, il poursuivit : _« En sixième année, après que cet imbécile de Potter m'ait saigné comme un cochon, Snape m'a invité dans ses quartiers pour finir de me soigner. Je n'avais vu à quoi ressemblaient ses appartements, et j'ai profité de ce qu'il discutait avec Dumbledore pour visiter et je suis tombé sur... cette photo de Granger, dans sa chambre. Sur le moment, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait prévu d'en faire une cible dès que le vieux serait mort, ce qui était quand même glauque. Mais maintenant... »_ Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant d'ajouter avec un frisson de dégoût : _« maintenant ça me semble encore plus glauque... »._

Luna sourit en secouant la tête. Drago était vraiment un mauvais comédien. Ses yeux brillaient joyeusement lorsqu'il voyait Snape et Hermione, et il aimait discuter avec eux.

Encore quelques semaines, il défendrait ce couple avec plus de fougue encore que Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Loin de toutes ces considérations, Hermione revenait de l'infirmerie où elle aidait toujours une Madame Pomfrey qui l'observait cependant d'un œil un peu plus sévère qu'auparavant. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté de voir la jeune femme avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, sous le « règne » duquel tant d'élèves lui avaient été envoyés après avoir été punis.<p>

Dans le couloir, elle croisa quelques fantômes qui, eux, semblaient de façon générale se réjouir sincèrement de son histoire avec Severus, et aperçut dans le jardin qui leur était presque attitré maintenant, Drago et Luna, qui formaient une paire au moins aussi surprenante qu'elle et le maître des potions. Au milieu de ces murs de pierres, maintenant, seuls ses pas résonnaient, aucun autre bruit ne faisait entendre.

C'est certainement pour cela qu'elle poussa un cri aussi aigu, lorsqu'elle sentit soudain des bras venir enserrer sa taille par derrière. Elle se calma quand elle entendit le ricanement de son compagnon, et se laissa aller contre lui, tandis qu'il posait sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

_« Je croyais que tu étais dans ton laboratoire... »_, souffla-t-elle finalement.

_« J'y étais. »_, répondit Severus._ « Je prenais un peu l'air, avant de repartir respirer mes fumées. »_

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de pouffer de rire. Il semblerait qu'en dépit de son discours de première année, les activités qui impliquaient de se servir de sa baguette lui plaisaient nettement plus que la concoction de potions.

_« Je t'accompagne. »_, proposa-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui. Celui-ci la gratifia d'un de ses sourires « repousse-dentiste », avant de prendre sa main, et de l'entraîner vers les cachots.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir employé une petite partie de son temps dans les laboratoires à lire un ouvrage sur les sortilèges avancés, et une plus grosse à observer Severus tandis qu'il effectuait des calculs apparemment compliqués, elle ne put plus résister, et s'avança vers lui en souriant.

_« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire plus de remède, n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda-t-elle en se moquant gentiment de la ténacité de son compagnon.

_« Insupportable Je-sais-tout... »_, lui répondit-il en l'attirant contre lui. _« Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas subi d'attaque depuis... »_

_« Depuis que Ronald et Kingsley ont déversé des litres de ta potion à la source qui avait été corrompue. »_ acheva la sorcière pour lui, fière de ce que son amant avait fait pour Poudlard, une fois de plus.

_« Il reste... »_, reprit-il en l'attirant contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur ses genoux, _« que je ne suis pas serein. J'ai comme l'intuition que quelque chose se trame, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. »_

Hermione repensa aux trois jours de travail que la réalisation de la potion avait demandé à Severus, et se dit que cela ne lui avait pas paru simple du tout. Mais il est vrai que la solution avait été, somme toute, assez rapidement trouvée.

Cependant, elle ne souhaitait, à cet instant, que de passer du temps avec son sombre sorcier. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient en partie avoué leurs sentiments, ils étaient objectivement rarement loin l'un de l'autre. Mais ils travaillaient beaucoup ensemble, et elle savourait les quelques moments précieux où ils ne se préoccupaient que d'eux. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de regarder Severus s'échiner au-dessus de calculs ou de potions. Elle voulait simplement manger tranquillement dans la salle de Gryffondors, en tête à tête, avant de s'échapper avec lui dans le parc, et de regarder le coucher de soleil au bord du lac.

Quand elle lui parla de ce projet, il prit sa main tendrement et y déposa un léger baiser, avant d'acquiescer en silence.

C'était sa façon à lui d'approuver le projet, et de faire comprendre qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Pas un mot, mais un simple geste tendre suffisait à le dire.

Severus était capable de beaucoup parler, mais seulement à propos de potions, de sorts, d'Histoire, de littérature... Ou de potins divers. Il était caustique, passionnant, assez pédagogue et étonnamment patient. Mais il n'exprimait presque jamais ses sentiments à haute voix. Hermione comprenait que cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils partageaient une certaine intimité, et qu'il se remettait à peine de son histoire avec Lily Potter ; mais cette timidité l'inquiétait un peu.

Alors qu'elle était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, elle se sentit glisser des genoux où elle avait pris place : Severus se relevait. Il l'a serra à nouveau dans ses bras, collant le dos de sa compagne contre son torse, et laissant sa tête reposer sur la sienne.

La sorcière vit alors le visage de son amant dans la vitre qui protégeait une des armoires. Il souriait, les yeux clos, d'un air doux et très heureux. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle parvenait à faire taire ses peurs, et à croire en l'amour que Severus pouvait lui porter.

Elle soupira de contentement, avant de lui prendre la main et de lui proposer : _« Allons manger avant que notre salle soit remplie de bruyants Gryffondors... »_, en le regardant d'un œil malicieux.

Il esquissa un petit rictus moqueur, avant de se mettre en marche : _« Quel bonheur d'être enfin compris ! »._

* * *

><p>Alors que les Gryffondors en question vaquaient encore à leurs multiples occupations dans le château, l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.<p>

Ronald Weasley avait été dans la forêt tout le jour, mais ses amis étaient trop absorbés par leurs tâches qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué cette absence. Le sorcier avait regroupé de multiples créatures contaminées par l'eau que la potion de Severus n'était pas parvenue à décharger de la malédiction. Il y avait parmi eux des sombrals, des vélanes, des centaures, et d'autres bêtes de moindre taille qui étaient pourtant animées par une soif de sang difficilement contrôlable. Ils se tenaient au plus près du château, non loin de l'ancienne chaumière de Hagrid.

_« Mes amis »_, commença Ron, et découvrant à nouveau son cou marqué par la malédiction de Voldemort,_ « je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que pour l'instant, vous n'êtes que des bêtes »_. Il entendit des bruits de réprobation ici et là, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

_« Je suis un sorcier, et j'ai le sang pur : contrairement à vous, la malédiction ne me rend pas fou, mais seulement plus puissant, et elle m'a ouvert les yeux ! C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de moi ; besoin que je vous guide, pour qu'ensemble nous poursuivions le grand dessein du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »_.

Cette fois, ce furent des grognements d'approbation qu'il reçu. Il sourit, en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

_« Le bastion des traîtres et des Sangs-de-Bourbe est encore difficile à pénétrer. Ils ne sont plus sur leurs gardes, mais leurs barrières magiques sont maintenant opérationnelles, et vous empêcheront de les attaquer... »_

Il fit une pose théâtrale, avant d'ajouter : _« Mais... »_

_« … Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que, dans les premières semaines qui suivent la mises en place de protections autour d'un bâtiment comme Poudlard, celles-ci peuvent être facilement brisées. »_, commença-t-il. Il se tourna vers les vélanes et leur lança un air entendu. _« Il suffit de s'attaquer aux sorciers qui ont lancé les sortilèges de protection. Pour Dumbledore, McGonagall, Kingsley, et mes parents, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Je peux même me charger de ces derniers. »_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Il se remit à faire les cent pas devant les bêtes enragées qui l'écoutaient religieusement. _« Le problème, c'est pour Hermione. Snape est puissant, très puissant... Et ils sont toujours collés ensemble. »_

_« Mais maître, si le traître aux cheveux blonds n'était pas intervenu, vous l'auriez tué, dans la forêt. »_, commenta une des créatures.

_«Il était affaibli. Maintenant, il est presque aussi fort qu'auparavant. L'eau a beau m'avoir donné de la force... Même moi ai des limites... Ce qu'il faut, c'est éloigner Snape d'Hermione. Mais j'ai déjà tenté de l'envoyer ailleurs, ça ne marche pas, elle l'accompagne toujours. »_

_« Peut-être faudrait-il alors éloigner la jeune fille de Snape. »_, glissa prudemment un centaure.

Ron s'avança d'un air furieux vers lui en criant : _« C'est ce que j'ai dit, bougre d'imbécile ! »_, puis il se ravisa, en comprenant. _« Ce n'est pas idiot, en effet, »_ commenta-t-il en se caressant le menton, _« c'est Hermione que je dois isoler de Snape, pas l'inverse. Et si ce que Harry m'a dit est vrai au sujet de ce bâtard et de sa mère, ce sera bien plus facile. »_

D'un _accio_ bien lancé, il fit venir, des réserves de Snape, qui n'étaient plus protégées depuis la bataille, une fiole de véritasérum.

_« Il suffit juste de faire parler cet idiot devant elle. »_

* * *

><p>Le sort était du côté de Ron, ce soir-là, puisque que Neville, qui avait emprunté le passage sous-terrain qui menait à la taverne d'Albeforth, avait ramené beaucoup de bonbons et de la bièraubeurre de Pré-au-lard.<p>

Bien sûr, Severus n'avait pas voulu participer à la petite célébration qui avait suivit le retour de son ancien élève, et avait commencé par se retirer dans un coin de la pièce, mais Hermione l'avait forcé à se joindre au groupe. En fin de compte, il avait fini par accepter le verre que lui avait tendu Ron, et l'avait bu d'un trait, sans apprécier la boisson.

Après ce premier verre, tout le monde présent dans la salle se sentit un peu étourdi, mais seules deux personnes y firent vraiment attention.

_« Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »_, grommela Severus en l'attirant par le col de son T-shirt. Le jeune homme sourit d'un air malicieux, et regarda successivement Hermione et son compagnon.

_« C'est un petit service que je rends à cette lunatique de Luna et cet idiot de Malefoy. »_, expliqua-t-il d'un air radieux.

_« Et quel service comptez-vous leur rendre en nous faisant boire du véritasérum ? »_, tonna Severus, tandis que les autres s'amusaient joyeusement de leur côté.

_« Tu nous as fait boire quoi ? »_, s'exclama, outrée, Hermione. Ron leva la main pour lui demander de le laisser parler, puis il glissa un _« Vous allez voir. »_, avant de s'adresser d'une voix forte à Drago :

_« Hé, Malefoy ! Elle est pas mal, Luna, hein ? »_

Le sorcier blond, dans l'euphorie de la soirée, répondit sans réfléchir, d'une voix toute aussi forte :

«_ Splendide ! Absolument splendide ! »_

Tous le monde se mit à regarder le jeune homme, tandis que Ron le relançait :_ « Franchement, ça te dirait de sortir avec elle, un de ces jours ? »._

Et Drago de répondre, du ton le plus enjoué : _« Quand elle veut ! Je ne peux déjà plus me passer d'elle ! »._

Tous éclatèrent de rire quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, et applaudirent quand Luna déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, avant de tirer son ami hébété par le bras, hors de la salle commune.

_« Ron, c'était très bien joué ! »_, reconnut Hermione.

_« Et ce n'est pas fini. »_, annonça son ami en regardant Severus._ « Mon cher Professeur, cela fait maintenant deux semaines que vous et Hermione roucoulez comme deux adolescents, c'est ça ? »_

Le maître des potions se tendit. Il y avait quelque chose de suspect dans les yeux bleus de Ron. Son instinct lui criait de se méfier, mais sous l'effet du sérum, il ne put tenir sa langue, et lâcha un bref : _« Certes. »_

Il ne manqua pas le sourire radieux que lui adressa sa compagne quand elle entendit sa réponse. Puis le sorcier roux posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_« Et, selon vous, il ne serait pas temps de proclamer clairement vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? »._

Il regarda Severus murmurer un vague _« Je ne sais pas. »_, et il poursuivit : _« Vous tenez beaucoup à elle ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Vous adorez passer du temps avec elle ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Vous ne supporteriez pas qu'elle s'éloigne de vous ? »_

_« Je ne le supporterais pas ! »_

Ron se pencha à l'oreille de son ancien professeur, qui, de son côté, ne se méfiait plus du tout, et demanda à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence :

_« Elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily, pas vrai ? »_

Le sorcier en noir, pris de court, répondit sans réfléchir :

_« Oui. »_

Ron sourit, c'était le coup de grâce. D'une voix forte, en regardant Hermione, il demanda enfin :

_« Alors dites-le devant elle, clairement et aux yeux de tous : qui est cette femme que que vous aimez plus que quiconque ? »_

_« Lily ! »_

Il se rendit compte de son erreur au moment-même où il prononça son nom. Il regarda sa compagne d'un air terrorisé, sans plus faire attention au jeune Weasley, qui maintenant jouait la surprise, avec les autres convives.

Immédiatement, il prit la jeune femme par les épaules et l'attira contre lui, en tentant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, que ce n'était qu'une « habitude ».

La scène était assez misérable.

Hermione pleurait et se débattait. Snape balbutiait des paroles incohérentes, dont quelques « Je t'aime... » larmoyants, et tentait de la serrer contre lui.

En fin de compte, la sorcière se dégagea de son étreinte sans prêter attention aux supplications de Severus, qui tenta de lui courir après avant de s'effondrer en l'appelant et en hurlant son nom de toutes ses forces.

Interloquées, les personnes présentes dans la pièces se dispersèrent rapidement et sans bruit, tandis que Ron s'échappait vers la forêt, et que Harry venait trouver son ancien professeur dans un couloir. Le pauvre homme était toujours à genoux, le cœur brisé, pleurant et implorant Hermione de lui pardonner, comme s'il espérait qu'elle l'entende de là où elle était.

Le survivant repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, et à ce que Dumbledore lui avait finalement confié. Il se fit violence, sachant pertinemment qu'il trahissait un peu son père, pour le bien d'Hermione, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Snape.

«_ Professeur. »_, l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Snape leva la tête vers lui, et le jeune sorcier vit alors le visage-même du désespoir. Il soupira, fatigué, avant de reprendre :_ « Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais combien vous avez souffert pour elle. Je vais tenter de vous aider, mais je vais être obligé de tout lui dire. »_

Sans chercher à voir l'effet de ses paroles sur le maître des potions, il partit, le plus calmement possible, à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>Hermione, quant à elle, courut à perdre haleine, sans prêter attention à la destination vers laquelle ses jambes la transportaient. <em>Il n'aimait vraiment que Lily. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'elle. L'insupportable Miss Granger ne serait jamais aux yeux de Severus Snape qu'un médiocre substitut, rien de plus<em>, se disait-elle. Elle s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée, à l'entrée du château, haletante et sanglotante, et resta là, debout, immobile, devant la porte, avant d'entendre une voix familière l'interpeller.

Elle releva la tête pour voir un Harry à la fois inquiet, mais prêt à l'aider, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule, et qui attendait qu'elle se calme pour lui parler.

«_ Suis-moi »_, finit-il par lui dire, en la relevant et en l'entrainant derrière lui, _« il faut que je te montre quelque chose »._

Son amie était dans un tel état qu'elle ne lui posa aucune question et elle le suivit d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore, devant la pensine où, elle le savait, avaient été déposés les souvenirs de Severus.

_« Non ! »_, commença-t-elle, en esquissant un mouvement pour retourner d'où elle était venue, mais la main de son ami agrippa fermement son bras.

_« Il faut que tu vois ça. »_, expliqua-t-il avec douceur, _« ensuite, on discutera avec Dumbledore, et après seulement, tu décideras de ce que tu veux faire à propos de Snape »._

Harry, pour l'aider, s'avança avec elle, et plongea la tête dans la pensine en même temps qu'elle. Il lui tint la main, tandis que se jouaient, à nouveau, les souvenirs de son ancien professeur avec sa mère, les instructions de Dumbledore... Mais au moment où il pensait émerger, il sentit qu'Hermione et lui étaient aspirés plus profondément encore, et devant ses yeux écarquillés, il vit apparaître de nouveaux souvenirs ; des souvenirs qui, il le comprit immédiatement, n'était destinés qu'à son amie.


	9. Sacrifice

**Bonjour, (ou bonsoir. Après tout, il est plus de 2h du matin, chez moi.)**

**Nous voici maintenant à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction et croyez-moi, ce ne fut pas facile à rédiger... Non pas à cause de l'histoire, mais à cause de problèmes techniques.**

**Je suis actuellement sur l'ordinateur de mes parents, qui m'a, certes, bien rendu service, mais qui est légèrement vieux. De fait, il buggue. Quand j'écris, le traitement de textes se bloque momentanément, et ensuite seulement la phrase que j'ai tapée apparaît... Pratique.**

**Donc, je vous demanderai votre indulgence quant aux possibles coquilles et fautes d'orthographe présentes dans ce chapitre. Je tenterai de les corriger ultérieurement... sur un autre ordinateur.**

**Je voulais tout de même mettre en ligne ce chapitre assez rapidement, parce que je le considère un peu comme la deuxième partie de celui qui a été posté précédemment, et que je tenais à ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**Merci à toutes mes revieweuses ! Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que j'éprouve à vous lire.**

**Diane37 : Tu as la réponse à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Chaimette : J'ai bien peur que Severus soit bien trop préoccupé par ses affaires personnelles pour remarquer le comportement de Ron... Rah, l'amour rend parfois idiot.**

**Ste7851 : La voici, la voici ;)**

**Little Lilith Samael : Je suis contente que la scène avec Drago t'ai plu. Je dois avouer que j'aime assez ce personnage, et je regrette beaucoup que Rowling ait décidé de le caser, conventionnellement, avec une Serpentarde insipide. Drago méritait mieux que ça. Quant à Harry... **

**Eileen19 : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Pauvre Severus, oui. Malheureusement pour lui, je crois qu'il a vraiment le potentiel d'un héros tragique...**

**Bonne lecture à tous. Et à la prochaine fois, pour le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em>Harry, pour l'aider, s'avança avec elle, et plongea la tête dans la pensine en même temps qu'elle. Il lui tint la main, tandis que se jouaient, à nouveau, les souvenirs de son ancien professeur avec sa mère, les instructions de Dumbledore... Mais au moment où il pensait émerger, il sentit qu'Hermione et lui étaient aspirés plus profondément encore, et devant ses yeux écarquillés, il vit apparaître de nouveaux souvenirs ; des souvenirs qui, il le comprit immédiatement, n'était destinés qu'à son amie.<em>

Harry sentit la main d'Hermione serrer un peu plus la sienne : ils étaient dans la grande salle du château, et tous les élèves avaient leur chapeau pointu sur la tête. Ils tentèrent de se chercher, mais ils n'étaient pas à la table de Gryffondor. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser paraître McGonagall, et à sa suite une centaine de petits sorciers, ils comprirent que le souvenir de Snape prenait maintenant place lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Le jeune sorcier remarqua que, contrairement aux souvenirs qu'ils avait vus en premier lieu, celui-ci semblait plus tranquille, plus long, comme s'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'autre chose que de transmettre à la femme qu'il aimait les quelques bribes de son existence qu'il voulait lui communiquer.

_Les nouveaux élèves arrivaient en rang dans la grande salle, impatients, pour la plupart, de connaître la maison dans laquelle ils allaient être envoyés._

_Dumbledore se pencha vers un professeur grand, brun, qui semblait en vérité assez jeune, malgré son air sombre, et lui glissa à l'oreille : "Regarde bien la prochaine élève, Severus"._

_Alors qu'il se redressait, une petite fille, les cheveux frisés, comme emmêlés, s'avança vers le choixpeau, et s'assit sur le tabouret, parlant toute seule, visiblement nerveuse. Elle ne semblait rien avoir d'extraordinaire, cette élève. Il ne semblait pas émaner d'elle une aura incroyable, elle ne paraissait pas s'être déjà intégrée parmi les élèves de son année... _

_Puis, le Choixpeau hurla "Gryffondor !". La petite élève sourit de toutes ses dents, et se lança joyeusement en direction de la table de sa maison._

_Snape fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore :_

_"Qui est-ce ?"_

_"Elle", répondit le vieil homme, "est un cadeau. Pour toi, Severus."_

Hermione se tourna vers Harry : _« Un cadeau ? »_, répéta-t-elle, incrédule, avant de murmurer : _« Je croyais qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, ce soir-là... »_

Son ami ne sut que répondre. Il devinait ce que Dumbledore semblait entendre par là, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment l'expliquer. Il se contenta donc de se concentrer sur les souvenirs de leur ancien maître des potions, qui défilèrent dans un ordre plutôt chronologique :

Des images de leur première année passèrent, où ils virent à quel point Severus regardait la fillette de onze ans, à quel point il voulait la faire disparaître de ses pensées, et à quel point se faisait violence pour lui adresser la parole.

_« C'est pour ça qu'il a été aussi dur avec elle. Elle l'attirait déjà, il la repoussait. »_, se dit Harry, en assistant à une conversion entre le directeur et Snape, où le Serpentard déversait avec aigreur ses doutes et ses frustrations concernant cette élève insupportable.

Hermione émit ensuite un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle observa son professeur transformer les feuilles des l'arbre sous lequel elle était étendue en une multitude de papillons enchantés. Elle se souvenait de ce moment : elle était alors terriblement seule, et elle se sentait rejetée par la communauté sorcière toute entière. Mais quand elle avait vu cette merveille, elle avait eu la sensation que cette magie n'existait que pour elle ; qu'elle avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa place dans ce monde étrange. C'était donc Severus ? Tout n'avait donc pas débuté entre eux quand elle l'avait sauvé ?

Les deux amis étaient maintenant à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, assistant à une conversation entre ce dernier et un Snape pratiquement hystérique.

_« C'est elle ? Directeur, c'est ELLE ? », cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le vénérable qui le regardait d'un air attentif mais néanmoins amusé. « C'est... »_

_« C'est Lily, oui, Severus. », coupa finalement le vieil homme, « Ou du moins une grande partie d'elle. »_

D'un coup Hermione lâcha la main de Harry et le regarda, effrayée. Ce qui ajoutait le plus à son angoisse, c'est que, lui, ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça. Il restait calme, et l'invitait, d'un signe de la tête, à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

_« Comment ? COMMENT ? », continua de crier le sorcier en noir, terriblement agité. Dumbledore caressa longuement sa barbe, avant de finalement répondre :_

_« Et comment Harry a-t-il survécu ? Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à ces deux miracles, Severus : l'amour. »_

_« Non, Lily s'est sacrifié pour son fils, mais Potter... », commença le jeune sorcier d'une voix tremblante._

_« James Potter est mort en protégeant sa famille. », poursuivit son supérieur._

_« Ce n'était pas assez... », repris Severus, avant de se faire à nouveau couper la parole._

_« Non, ce n'était pas suffisant pour sauver Lily, ou même seulement son âme. », expliqua le directeur d'une voix calme, « Mais tu oublies un autre sacrifice. »_

* * *

><p>Le plan de Ron avait réussi : toutes les personnes sur lesquelles reposaient les défenses du château étaient maintenant vulnérables. Il alla chercher les vélanes qui étaient toujours à Poudlard, et les lança sur les traces d'Abelforth et de McGonagall, tandis qu'il partait à la recherche de ses parents. Quant à Hermione, pensa-t-il, il s'en occuperait dès qu'il la trouverait. Son soutien aux défenses de l'école était substantiel, mais pas essentiel. Ses créatures les plus puissantes pourraient passer les barrières magiques, si les autres lanceurs du sort étaient hors mis d'état de nuire.<p>

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Luna et Drago observèrent, dans leur jardin, que les abeilles étaient en proie à une agitation extrême.<p>

D'un coup, elles s'élevèrent toutes ensemble dans un bourdonnement effroyable, et partirent pour une destination inconnue.

Les deux sorciers s'interrogèrent du regard, comme pour s'assurer que leurs sens ne les avaient pas trompés et que cette scène avait bien eu lieu. Une chose était sûre : ce départ n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes spectateurs se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas de quel sacrifice il pouvait s'agir. La même confusion apparut sur le visage du maître des potions.<p>

_« Le tien, Severus. », acheva Dumbledore. « En te soumettant tout à fait à ma volonté, tu as donné TA vie, pour sauver la sienne. Parfois, vivre pour quelqu'un demande plus d'amour et de courage que de mourir pour lui. »_

_Snape tomba à genoux, stupéfié, avant de demander d'une voix faible : _

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_Son interlocuteur sourit tristement, en se remémorant ce qui avait eu lieu ce soir-là._

_« Quelque chose qui, je crois, a un lien avec la survie de Harry, et le fait qu'il parle fourchelang... même si, à ce sujet, je ne puis pas encore affirmer quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Cependant, je suis presque sûr que quand Voldemort à lancé l'impardonnable sur Lily, le sort a en partie rebondi, parce que James et toi la protégiez. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un horcruxe ? »_

_Le professeur hocha lentement la tête._

_« Cela ne m'étonne pas... », remarqua le directeur. « Certes, le sort a tué Lily, mais le rebond a également causé la mort d'une autre personne : une petite fille, une future sorcière, née de parents moldus, qui se trouvait par hasard dans la rue, en face de la maison des Potter. Comme lorsqu'un sorcier tue pour fragmenter son âme, celle de Lily s'est, de fait, divisée, et est partie se loger dans le seul être magique qu'il y avait là, mis à part son fils : cette petite sorcière. Ensuite, comme lors d'une greffe, ce morceau d'âme s'est développé, au point d'habiter tout à fait la fillette. »_

_« Alors elle est vivante... », conclut Severus avec un sourire émerveillé._

_« Une partie d'elle est morte. », corrigea Dumbledore. _(Harry se souvint qu'en effet, il avait discuté avec sa défunte mère avant que d'aller à la rencontre de Voldemort. Il ne s'agissait donc là que d'un fantôme incomplet...)_ « Hermione Granger est Lily Potter, c'est indéniable. Mais elle ne lui ressemble pas en tous points : elles n'ont pas vécu les mêmes choses... »_

_« Alors, je... Hermione Granger est morte ? Ce n'était pas la foudre, ce soir-là, et... et la petite fille que j'étais n'a pas survécu... »_, prononça finalement Hermione d'une voix tremblante. _« C'est affreux... J'habite le corps d'une morte... »_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que de lui adresser un regard compatissant, puisqu'ils furent à nouveau aspirés tous deux dans un tourbillon de souvenirs : Quand Severus avait trouvé le corps inanimé de la jeune fille, en deuxième année, lorsqu'elle l'avait remercié, en troisième année, leur baiser dans la neige, en quatrième année (Harry détourna pudiquement la tête, tant pour ne pas regarder cela que pour cacher à son amie son air dégouté)... Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un souvenir datant visiblement de peu de temps avant que Nagini ne l'attaque.

_Il se tenait seul dans la cabane hurlante, et se mit à parler, dans le vide, avec sa voix traînante et étrangement inexpressive dans une telle situation :_

_« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te montrer ces souvenirs. Je pense que tu mérites de connaître la vérité, et j'ai besoin de te faire comprendre à quel point je t'ai aimée, Hermione._

_Au moment où je parle, tu me détestes. Je l'ai vue dans tes yeux tout à l'heure. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'a fait mal._

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, bien sûr. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. J'ai toujours été désagréable, sombre, et maintenant tu me prends pour un serviteur du Seigneur Noir ! _

_Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de moi ainsi. Toutes ces années, j'ai supporté ton indifférence, et ton probable dégout, mais je ne supporterai pas ta haine._

_Je n'ai jamais attendu que tu me retournes les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, je ne suis pas idiot. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé quand tu étais Lily, comment une jeune femme comme toi pourrait apprécier un sorcier vieux, méchant, et hideux comme moi ?_

_Mais je voulais que tu saches que j'ai vu ta valeur, et je t'ai adorée, Hermione, dès que je t'ai vue._

_Tu m'as inspiré des sentiments que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de ressentir. Tu as été mon soleil, mon espoir, la seule chose qui m'ait fait protéger Potter et ce stupide Ordre du Phénix. _

_Même si je n'ai pu éveiller en toi que méfiance et répulsion, tu as été ma joie mon cadeau._

_J'aurais aimé être plus proche de toi. J'aurais aimé te voir devenir une grande sorcière, respectée de tous pour son travail. J'aurais aimé voir le monde devenir meilleur grâce à toi. J'aurais aimé te voir heureuse, avec une famille, des enfants qui seraient aussi obstinés et obsédés par l'école que toi._

_J'aurais aimé faire partie de ta vie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

_Le seigneur noir va bientôt me tuer. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Ce n'est pas grave. Ma vie n'a jamais eu d'importance. J'espère seulement que je pourrai délivrer à Potter les informations dont il besoin à temps, et surtout, j'espère qu'il te sauvera, et que tu pourras avoir une belle et longue vie. N'aie pas pitié de moi, mon Hermione. J'ai mérité ce qu'il se passe. Je t'ai blessée, à plusieurs reprises. Je ne paierai jamais assez pour cela._

_S'il-te-plait, avant que je ne disparaisse, je voudrais enfin que tu saches que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait raison tu es plus qu'une réincarnation, ou qu'un horcruxe. J'ai peur que tu te compares à ce que tu étais auparavant : surtout ne fait pas ça._

_Je ne t'ai pas aimée seulement parce que tu ressemblais à Lily. Je t'ai aimée parce que tu étais Hermione Granger : insupportable je-sais-tout, adorable petite sorcière, merveilleuse jeune femme... _

_Dire qu'autrefois, je considérais Lily comme la perfection... Toi, Hermione, mon trésor, tu es plus parfaite encore. »_

Des bruits se firent entendre dans le passage souterrain, et les deux sorciers virent avec horreur arriver Voldemort dans la cabane. C'est là-dessus que s'achevèrent les souvenirs complets du Prince, et qu'Hermione et Harry émergèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

_« Je me souviens, en quatrième année... Il était là... »_, articula la sorcière, d'une voix faible, les yeux fixes.

_« C'est... »_, commença le Survivant, _« c'est...heu, perturbant. »_, avoua-t-il honnêtement. Il sourit un peu en ajoutant : _« Severus est un peu pédophile, quand on y pense... Il fantasmait déjà alors que tu __n'avais que douze ans... »._

Sa réplique eut pour effet de faire un peu rire Hermione à travers ses larmes. Elle se redressa un peu :

_« Il m'a toujours été fidèle. Il m'a reconnue tout de suite et... Oh Harry ! »_

Celui-ci sursauta, et regarda la jeune femme d'un air effarouché. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

«_ Je me souviens, Harry. Je me souviens de tout. Severus... Oh, James ! Et toi Harry, je ne voulais pas vous abandonner ! Pardonne-moi de vous avoir oubliés »_

Il ne parvint pas à retenir davantage ses propres larmes. Cette situation était invraisemblable, et au moment où ils devaient se réjouir de se retrouver l'un l'autre, ils paniquaient.

Il prit finalement le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains, et la força ainsi doucement à se calmer. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait eu le temps de surmonter le choc de la révélation, et de réfléchir à la façon de considérer la jeune personne tremblant devant lui.

_« Tu n'es pas ma mère, Hermione. Lily Potter est avec mon père, je l'ai vue. Toi, tu es mon amie - la meilleure amie que je puisse rêver d'avoir -, et tu as une vie à toi. Tu as un avenir, une famille, des amis... »_, il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il devait également prendre sur lui pour dire cela : _« et il y a un homme qui t'aime. »_. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « _C'est certainement le sorcier le plus laid et le plus vicieux qui puisse exister, en plus d'être un pervers. »_. Hermione pouffa de rire malgré elle._ « Mais c'est l'homme le plus courageux, le plus intelligent et le plus digne d'être aimé que je connaisse »_, acheva-t-il en souriant.

_« Il faut que je lui parle. »_, conclut-elle en retournant son sourire ému. Il lui prit la main, et l'entraina hors du bureau.

«_ Et je vais t'aider à le trouver. »_, l'assura-t-il.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Ron trouva rapidement ses parents dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, alors qu'ils discutaient avec sa jeune sœur.<p>

_« Hé ! Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé avec Snape ? »_, lança-t-il, d'un air détaché et somme toute stupide.

Molly lui adressa un regard désapprobateur.

_« C'était très mal de nous droguer. Ce pauvre Severus... »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car d'un sort informulé, son fils venait de la pétrifier, ainsi que son père. Il manqua Ginny qui avait décidément acquis des réflexes très efficaces au cours de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il tenta de la poursuivre quand elle s'enfuit, certainement pour appeler du secours, mais il renonça bien vite. Les vélanes venaient de lui apporter leurs victimes inconscientes : les barrières magiques étaient maintenant très faibles. Il devait maintenant lancer le signal à son armée d'attaquer.

_« Ce pauvre Severus ne m'a pas soigné. »_, expliqua-t-il d'un air fier, à ses parents immobiles et incapables de réagir. _« Je suis maintenant l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je compte poursuivre dignement son œuvre. Et si je ne vous tue pas, traîtres à votre sang que vous êtes, c'est parce que j'ai envie que vous me voyiez accomplir tout ça. »_, ajouta-t-il d'un air vicieux. Puis il avança vers la fenêtre, et d'un _mosmordre_, lança l'attaque.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le jardin abandonné par les abeilles, Drago se surprit à paniquer lorsqu'il vit des lutins enragés s'emmêler par dizaines dans les cheveux de Luna, qui se débattait comme une folle. Les petites bêtes, d'habitude bien anodines, s'étaient métamorphosées en des sortes de vampires miniatures, qui utilisaient leur taille pour attaquer plus rapidement.<p>

Bientôt, le sang commença à souiller la chevelure blonde, alors que de petites dents aiguisées s'enfonçaient, sans pitié, dans le cuir chevelu et le visage de la sorcière.

Celle-ci, d'habitude plutôt placide, écarquilla soudain les yeux, et pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière Drago en hurlant.

Trop tard.

Le sombral, aux sabots dégoulinants de sang, s'était abattu avec violence sur le jeune homme, et il déchiquetait autant qu'il le pouvait la chair tendre de son cou avec son bec acéré.

_« retr__o __animalia ! »_, cria une voix non loin d'eux. Une vive lumière jaillit soudain, et toutes les créatures s'enfuirent bruyamment.

Luna distingua Snape, alors qu'il se précipitait sur Drago. Le sombre sorcier se mit à genoux pour inspecter les blessures au cou que le jeune homme inconscient avait reçus.

Ses mains tremblaient, et il regardait partout ailleurs. Quelque chose le préoccupait visiblement plus que la santé de Drago. La jeune fille le comprit, et s'approcha de son ancien professeur.

_« Professeur, montrez-moi comment le soigner, et je m'en occuperai. »_, lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Snape leva les yeux vers elle, et devina très bien ce qu'elle entendait par là. D'un geste de la main il lui demanda d'approcher.

_« Répétez Vulnera Sanentur, tant que vous verrez du sang. Prononcez cela lentement, d'une voix égale. »_, lui indiqua-t-il, en guidant sa baguette le long de la blessure. Il regarda Luna un peu plus attentivement, et se rendit compte de l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle était.

_« Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos coupures ? »_, demanda-t-il. Quand la sorcière refusa poliment, il osa enfin s'enquérir de ce qui l'inquiétait réellement._ « Avez-vous vu Hermione ? »_

A nouveau, la sorcière d'habitude fantasque remua tristement la tête de gauche à droite, sans un mot.

Snape se leva alors, en lui souhaitant bon courage, et en lui conseillant de se rendre avec son protégé dans la Salle sur Demande, et partit en courant à la recherche de la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui occupait son esprit...

* * *

><p>Parmi les nombreuses créatures qui attaquaient maintenant le château, il y avait quelques acromentules, des chartiers aux dents aiguisées à au langage plus cru encore que d'habitude, des centaines de petits lutins de Cornouailles...<p>

Réunis dans la grande salle avec la plupart des habitants du château, les sorciers du ministère tentèrent tout d'abord de se défendre de manière frontale leurs assaillants, pour permettre aux blessés et aux personnes les plus faibles de se cacher, mais ils furent pris au dépourvu quand ils virent qu'il n'y avait plus aucun endroit protégé à Poudlard. Sur la terre comme dans les airs, les créatures maudites attaquaient de toutes part, avec une rage jamais vue.

La panique grandit encore lorsque l'on se rendit compte que les attaquants n'étaient pas que des bêtes méchantes ou naturellement violentes : on notaient dans leurs rangs également des créatures pacifiques, autrefois facilement approchables par les humains, comme des vivets dorés, ou des veaudelunes, quelques centaures... Tous étaient maintenant incapables de contenir leur soif de sang et, de loin en loin, l'on entendait des cris perçants résonner dans les murs de pierre de l'établissement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la grande salle, Hermione et Harry entendaient les hurlements de terreur que poussaient les sorciers retranchés au fond de la salle. Dans le dernier couloir, cependant, ils furent arrêté par une autre voix, beaucoup plus calme, cette fois : le portrait de Dumbledore, qui les appelait :

«_ Harry ! J'ai vu Ginevra Weasley : son frère a attaqué leurs parents, et elle suppose qu'il va cherche à s'en prendre à toutes personnes ayant érigé les protections autour de Poudlard. »_, annonça-t-il gravement.

_« Mais Ron est guéri ? »_, intervint Hermione, horrifiée.

_« Il semblerait qu'il ait joué la comédie pour mieux nous surprendre. Il a formidablement bien réussi. Je n'y ai moi-même vu que du feu, ce qui n'est pas peu dire... »_, commença à raconter le portrait.

_« Où est McGonagall ? »_, s'enquit rapidement Harry, certain que la directrice avait un plan pour se défendre.

_« Malheureusement, je l'ai vue inconsciente dans la Tour Gryffondor, aux côté de mon frère. »_

_« Et Ginny, où est-elle ? »_, demanda alors Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

_« Je crois qu'elle s'est dirigée vers le hall. Elle veut protéger Kingsley et Hermione, puisque ce sont probablement les personnes que recherche Ronald,à présent. »_

_« Merci. »_, fit Harry, avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit où se trouvait supposément Ginny.

Mais il fut une fois de plus coupé dans son élan quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit de nouveau :

_« Hermione, Severus te cherche désespérément. Il est aux cachots, pour l'instant, et il est très inquiet. »_

La jeune femme en question se tourna vers Harry, le regard incertain. Ce fut lui qui finit par avoir le courage de le dire :

_« Ok Hermione, Ginny et Snape ont besoin de nous. Séparons-nous. »_

Son amie acquiesça vivement de la tête, avant de courir vers les cachots. Derrière elle, au milieu des cris, elle entendit Harry la prévenir :

_« Si, dans vingt minutes, nous ne les avons pas trouvés, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. »_

* * *

><p>Le sorcier aux yeux verts n'eut pas beaucoup à chercher pour retrouver Ginny Weasley, occupée à faire une impressionnante démonstration de sa maîtrise du<em>reducto.<em>

Dans la pièce, ça et là, des morceaux de pierres tombaient. Le ciel enchanté, qui venait à peine d'être réparé, faisait gronder son tonnerre, comme si le château lui-même tentait d'effrayer ses assaillants.

Au fur et à mesure que les barrières magiques s'affaiblissaient, de plus en plus de créatures maudites pénétraient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, attaquant immédiatement tous les étages sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_« Ron a fait un travail remarquable »_, glissa Ginny en observant les hordes d'animaux se précipiter dans les couloirs pour débusquer des victimes fraîches.

Harry haussa le sourcil : qu'était-il donc bien arrivé à son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci lui tourne le dos, et réduise en miette ce qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à construire ? Il restait que Ginny avait raison : les bêtes enragées étaient organisées, et connaissaient visiblement le château. Visiblement, Ron les avait bien informés, afin que l'opération soit efficace.

L'atmosphère apocalyptique qui avait résulté de cette attaque imprévue, fut portée à son comble avec l'arrivée des détraqueurs, qui n'avaient jamais réellement quitté le service de Voldemort.

Les enfants présent devant la grande porte se mirent à hurler lorsqu'ils virent ce que les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban escortaient en ces lieux : une licorne. Cette créature autrefois lumineuse et pacifique, symbole-même de la pureté, avait la corne souillée du sang de ceux qui avaient tenté de défendre l'école à l'extérieur. Sa robe jadis immaculée était noire de geais, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et à l'intérieur scintillait une lueur furieuse.

Quel espoir restait-il à ces gens, si même les créatures les meilleures étaient infectées par cette eau maudite ?

Tous fuirent autant qu'ils le purent, tandis que la bête et ses accolytes chargeaient en la direction des sorciers. Quelques anciens de l'Armée de Dumbledore proposèrent d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande, mais d'autres, Neville et Harry en tête, sachant que la pièce ne pourrait accueillir tout le monde, restèrent pour se battre.

Ils furent rejoints par Hermione, qui n'avait pas retrouvé Snape. Elle tenta, autant que possible, d'assommer ou d'immobiliser les créatures : après tout, elles étaient des victimes malheureuses de la malédiction de Voldemort.

Cependant, le nombre des assaillants augmenta extrêmement vite, à tel point qu les sorciers se trouvèrent presque encerclés.

Au cœur de la bataille, le rire glaçant de Ron attira l'attention d'Hermione : il était dans un coin de la salle, occupé à malmener Kingsley. Cette seconde où elle détourna les yeux de ses attaquants fut fatale. Elle ne vit pas que la licorne chargeait en sa direction.

La scène se déroula comme au ralenti.

Tous savaient ce qui allait se passer, mais personne ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Hermione ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir la douleur de l'embrochement, quand un bruit sourd - un bruit de chair tranchée - parvint à ses oreilles, et elle regarda à nouveau devant elle.

Severus était là. Ses bras étendues en croix semblaient promettre qu'il l'a protégeait.

La corne de la créature traversait son corps de part en part.

Horrifiée, elle se précipita vers lui, et repoussa la licorne, qui semblait reprendre maintenant sa forme initiale, de même que le reste des bêtes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Doucement, elle allongea Severus sur le sol, tandis que celui-ci toussait déjà un peu de sang. Elle installa sa tête dans le creux de son coude, et caressa avec une tendresse précipité son visage mortellement pâle.

_« Severus, tiens bon, on va te soigner... »_, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Le sorcier en question lui sourit tristement, et au prix d'un gros effort, il parvint à lever suffisamment sa main pour la poser tendrement contre sa joue.

A côté, plus personne n'osait bouger, ni parler. Harry détourna un peu le regard : chacun savait qu'il n'y avait aucun sort qui puisse guérir une blessure infligée par une licorne.

_« Hermione, je... »_, commença Severus d'une voix faible, alors que ses paupières se faisaient visiblement lourdes.

_« Je sais Severus, je sais. »_, l'interrompit sa compagne, dans un sanglot. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres décolorées du mourant. _« J'ai vu tes souvenirs, je me rappelle de tout maintenant. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée » _

_« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute »_, articula-t-il avec difficulté._ « Je préfère partir comme ça. Partir pour toi... »_

Elle sentit que Severus était en train de la quitter. D'une main tremblante, elle le força a saisir sa baguette, et à la pointer vers elle.

_« Je t'aime, Severus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime. »_ Elle lui parla d'une voix plus forte et plus précipitamment, pour l'empêcher de fermer les yeux. _« Lis en moi, mon Severus. Je t'en prie, lis en moi, et tu verras ! Tu n'es pas seul, Severus, lis en moi, je t'en prie ! »_

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule et triste, mais malgré l'immense fatigue qui s'était impitoyablement emparée de lui, il parvint à fixer son regard sur ces yeux dorés qu'il aimait tant, et prononça dans un dernier souffle :

_« Légilimens... »_

Mais sa main s'abaissa aussitôt, et sa baguette alla rouler plus loin. Hermione tenta de l'appeler, cria son nom de toutes ses forces, en vain.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Hermione finit par laisser le désespoir l'envahir et, insensible au reste du monde, ignorante de ses propres larmes, elle serra contre elle, de toutes ses forces, le cadavre de cet homme bon et méconnu, qui ne saurait jamais combien il avait été aimé.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edit<span> : Ce n'est PAS la fin. Faites-moi un peu confiance ;)**


	10. Le soleil se lève encore

**Voilà.**

**This is the end...**

**Cela a été un véritable plaisir d'écrire cette fiction, même si j'avoue la conclure un peu dans l'urgence (du travail, BEAUCOUP de travail, jusqu'à la mi-juin...et un devoir demain).**

**Merci infiniment aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, et qui m'ont envoyé des messages. Je tenterai de répondre aux derniers que j'espère recevoir après la publication de ce chapitre.**

**Merci donc à Nofal, Eileen19, Adelheidrei, Blupou, Or Elise, Diane37, Ste7875,Miss Lilith Samael, Chaimette, Roseblack31, JennSnape, Nuuf, Janedory, Atlana61, Kawaii-Shina, Tianmeihua, Eirann4ever, Athena Rogue, Gwendogg, Vendredi13, Ptitoon, Leniewolf, Ewiliane, Mis-Svetlana-Black, Noumea, 3lpis, Sunnyraider, DrayD, Babypearl, Clo28, Claire Rogue, Justabook, Aodren.**

**Vous avez été moins nombreux à commenter vers la fin, mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour le courage que vous m'avez donné, et le plaisir que j'ai eu à vous lire.**

**Bon courage à tous ceux qui écrivent une fanfiction.**

**En ce moment, je suis la bêta de Ste7875, sur sa traduction « Issue d'un Age Différent », et je pense m'atteler, quand j'aurai le temps, à une autre traduction (j'ai déjà l'autorisation de l'auteur). Mais pas tout de suite !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre et je vous embrasse fort !**

**H'ava**

* * *

><p><em>« Je t'aime, Severus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime. » Elle lui parla d'une voix plus forte et plus précipitamment, pour l'empêcher de fermer les yeux. « Lis en moi, mon Severus. Je t'en prie, lis en moi, et tu verras ! Tu n'es pas seul, Severus, lis en moi, je t'en prie ! »<em>

_Il la regarda d'un air incrédule et triste, mais malgré l'immense fatigue qui s'était impitoyablement emparée de lui, il parvint à fixer son regard sur ces yeux dorés qu'il aimait tant, et prononça dans un dernier souffle :_

_« Légilimens... »_

_Mais sa main s'abaissa aussitôt, et sa baguette alla rouler plus loin. Hermione tenta de l'appeler, cria son nom de toutes ses forces, en vain._

_Ses yeux s'étaient fermés._

* * *

><p>Severus était dans une église, dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle principale. Le soleil d'une fin d'après-midi pénétrait par les vitraux colorés, et baignait ce lieu d'une lumière chaude et mélancolique. Il faisait bon. Tout était beau.<p>

Était-ce donc ce que les moldus appelaient le paradis ?

Mais il entendit soudain quelqu'un pleurer. Il se tourna vers le bruit pour voir une femme, toute vêtue de blanc lui faire face. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient recouverts d'un voile, et ses yeux verts étaient plein de larmes.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'on lui avait rapporté du mariage de Lily avec James Potter : les nombreuses larmes que la mariée avait versées étaient rapidement devenues légendaires, tant elles avaient ajouté à l'émotion de la cérémonie.

Tous avaient déduit de ces pleurs que la joie de Lily n'était alors égale à celle d'aucune autre jeune épouse.

Cela avait énormément blessé Severus. Elle n'avait même pas laissé éclater un léger sanglot lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rompre leur amitié, mais elle avait pleuré de bonheur à l'idée de s'unir à ce foutu Potter.

Un autre gémissement le rappela à la jeune femme devant lui.

Elle pleurait.

Pourtant, là, cette mariée-là n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse. Non, elle se tordait les mains, se recroquevillait sur elle-même, comme en proie à une grande douleur.

Le sorcier voulut lui parler, mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. Quand il tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, elle passa au travers de la jeune femme. Alors il l'entendit murmurer :

_« S'il-te-plait Severus, vient me chercher. Empêche-moi de faire ça. Enlève-moi Severus, enlève-moi de tout ça. Reviens. »_

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, et le corps agité par de violents sanglots.

Pétrifié, en reconnaissant la voix de celle qu'il avait tant aimée, il l'entendait supplier : _« Viens me chercher Severus. Ne me laisse pas partir... »_

Ainsi, il n'était pas au paradis. Son sort de légilimencie avait fonctionné.

C'étaient les souvenirs d'Hermione et de Lily, qu'il visitait.

Alice Longdubat entra dans la pièce, et se précipita vers la mariée, en lui demandant si elle voulait annuler la cérémonie.

_« Non Alice ! Je pensais... Je pensais... J'espérais... qu'il viendrait... C'est trop tard ! C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû... J'aurai dû lui pardonner tout de suite. C'est fini maintenant ! Tout est fini ! »_, elle pleura ainsi pendant encore de longues minutes, avant de se relever finalement.

Alice la regarda avec tristesse : _« James est un homme bon, Lily... »_

Lily se releva, rigide, froide, presque sans vie. _« Oui Alice. C'est un homme bon. Il me rendra heureuse »_,dit-elle d'une voix dure. Elle arrangea son maquillage d'un coup de baguette, puis avança, le regard fixe, dans la grande salle, où les invités et James Potter l'attendaient.

* * *

><p>Alors que le maître des potions détournait les yeux pour ne pas voir son vieil ennemi prendre la main de la belle jeune femme, il se sentit projeté dans une nouvelle salle ; dans un nouveau souvenir.<p>

Il reconnut aisément le bureau de Dumbledore, dans lequel il vit le vieil homme qui parlait avec la jeune femme.

_« Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, Lily ? »_, demanda le directeur.

_« Oui, je veux travailler pour l'Ordre. »_, répondit-elle d'un air décidé.

_« Pourquoi sembles-tu tant y tenir ? Tu es née moldue, cela fait de toi une cible privilégiée. Il semble bien téméraire de t'exposer davantage aux attaques des mangemorts »_. Le regard bleu de Dumbledore paraissait tenter de percer l'âme de Lily. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et laissa ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

_« Je voudrais... Je voudrais le ramener. C'est homme bon, je vous l'assure. Il a simplement fait de mauvais choix... peut-être à cause de moi... Avec l'Ordre, je pourrai le retrouver. Le retrouver, et le __ramener parmi nous. »_ Son regard se fit suppliant. _« Severus est très puissant, et très intelligent. Il serait un allié précieux. »_

Le vieux sorcier observa d'un oeil dubitatif la femme devant lui.

_« Tu pourrais risquer la vie de l'enfant que tu portes, pour le sauver ? »_, remarqua-t-il, incrédule.

_« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le sauver. »_

* * *

><p>Severus se souvint du soir où il était allé trouver le directeur, paniqué, pour le supplier de protéger sa bien-aimée. Dumbledore lui avait laissé la vie sauve, alors qu'il n'avait réellement aucune garantie qu'il ne le trahisse pas par la suite. Il n'avait exigé de lui que d'engager sa parole.<p>

Tout ce temps, lui aussi honorait la mémoire de Lily, en lui faisant confiance.

* * *

><p>Les souvenirs défilaient maintenant à toute vitesse : la naissance de Harry, la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en voyant qu'il ressemblait à James, la gentillesse de son mari, l'amitié tendre qu'elle lui portait, les nuits qu'elle avait passées à observer Severus, au milieu des mangemorts, toutes les fois où elle était rentrée chez elle en pleurs après cela, la consolation qu'elle trouvait en son fils...<p>

La vérité percuta Severus de plein fouet : toutes ces années, il l'avait imaginée heureuse avec sa famille. Il lui en avait voulu, pour cela. Il avait haït James Potter, et détesté Lily pour l'avoir exclu, quand tout autour d'elle semblait parfait.

Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Sa vie avait été aussi misérable que la sienne. Depuis cette fois où elle avait décidé de rompre tout lien avec lui, son existence n'avait été qu'une suite de souffrances. Ils avaient été trop blessés, trop orgueilleux, pour se pardonner quand c'était le plus facile, et l'Histoire les avaient définitivement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient gâché leur vie, chacun d'une manière différente.

* * *

><p>Après avoir vu Voldemort hurler <em>« Avada Kedavra »<em> sur Lily, il vit une jolie petite fille, aux cheveux délicieusement frisés et indomptables, assise au milieu d'un salon moldu assez typique de la classe moyenne de la banlieue londonienne .

Hermione.

Il l'a vit, se plonger dès le plus jeune âge, dans des livres qui semblaient énormes à côté d'elle. Il l'a voyait s'amuser dans son jardin, poursuivre des papillons, rouler dans l'herbe, en train de se balader avec ses parents, en train de fêter ses bonnes notes avec eux...

Les souvenirs défilaient de plus en plus vite, étourdissant presque Severus : l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard, l'inquiétude de ses parents, l'arrivée au chemin de traverse, la perte du crapaud de Neville, la rencontre avec Ron et Harry, la première fois où elle a pénétré l'école de sorcellerie, puis tout c'est ralenti, soudain.

Elle observait un jeune homme brun, grand, dont les yeux allaient sur elle et sur Harry, avec un air intrigué. Il vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu, ce soir-là : elle lui avait souri, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami. Elle qui était si nerveuse en entrant dans la grande salle, s'était détendue, rassurée par sa présence et son regard qui était – il s'en rendait compte maintenant – déjà plus protecteur qu'interrogatif, en réalité.

Ils avaient interagi, sans s'en rendre compte. Comme si leurs âmes s'étaient reconnues.

* * *

><p>Il revécut alors toutes ces années à Poudlard, avec un œil complètement différent.<p>

Il comprit pourquoi elle le dévisageait sans cesse : il lui plaisait.

Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle levait tout le temps la main en cours : elle voulait se montrer digne de lui.

Il comprit pourquoi elle le défendait auprès des ses amis : en l'insultant, lui, c'était elle qu'ils blessaient.

Il comprit pourquoi elle avait eu cette lueur dans les yeux, quand elle était rentrée pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle l'avait vu comme un traître : elle l'aimait, malgré tout.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, héroïne de guerre, qui semblait tout avoir pour être heureuse, à partir dans une cabane poussiéreuse visiter le cadavre d'un vieux sorcier qui n'avait, en apparence, rien fait pour elle ?

Pourquoi, ce soir là, alors qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir tranquillement dans les bras de Ron, elle avait contemplé les étoiles, et pensé à _lui_ ?

Peut-être était-ce parce que, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une partie d'elle-même n'avait jamais cessé de songer à Severus Snape.

Parce que, depuis qu'elle avait deux ans, tout en elle l'avait conduite à retrouver cet homme.

Parce que son amour l'avait sauvée, et qu'elle-même, au moment de mourir, s'était accrochée à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu, pendant dix-sept ans, mais seulement survécu et que la mort de l'un avait, en quelque sorte entrainé la mort de l'autre : elle s'était sentie vide, si vide, quand elle l'avait cru parti pour toujours...

Des larmes roulèrent insensiblement sur les joues de Severus, alors qu'il contemplait l'image d'Hermione et lui, ensemble, en train d'observer les constellations, pour la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>La vision se volatilisa comme un écran de fumée, laissant le sorcier seule dans un espace blanc, sans espoir, dans le néant.<p>

Puis, de l'herbe pâle apparut sous ses pieds, et il vit se dessiner, petit à petit, un lac aux reflets argentés, nimbé de brouillard, diffusant une lumière à la fois douce et éclatante. Une silhouette se précisa au loin, et Severus reconnut immédiatement son ancien maître.

_« Tu es rassuré, Severus ? »_, fit le directeur, quand il fut parvenu à quelques mètres du sorcier en noir. Celui-ci esquissa un faible sourire.

_« Je craignais en effet que ce ne soit Jedusor qui vienne me trouver. »_, avoua-t-il, toujours pensif.

_« Tom n'est pas ici, mon vieil ami. »_, annonça d'une voix sûre Dumbledore, en plaçant amicalement une main sur son épaule. _« Son âme était trop noire pour ne pas être détruite entièrement dans l'autre monde. Par ailleurs... Ceci est TON paradis. »_

Severus comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait du petit lac où Lily et lui jouaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il reconnut le grand chêne qui les abritait, et qui avait été témoins de leur première rencontre.

_« Non, Albus, ce n'est pas le mien. »_, remarqua-t-il, gagnant par là un regard surpris de la part de son compagnon.

_« C'est MON paradis. »_, fit une voix derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Cette voix appartenait à une jeune femme qui se rapprochait des deux sorciers. Ses cheveux roux se distinguaient très nettement dans cet univers tout blanc. Ils volaient dans le vent, exactement semblable à l'image qu'il avait gardé d'elle petite.<p>

Près d'elle, un homme marchait. Il avait des lunettes rondes, et lui souriait d'un air un peu embarrassé.

_« Je voulais te voir, encore une fois. »_, expliqua d'une voix rauque Lily Potter, tandis que son mari, derrière elle, acquiesçait._ « Je voulais te dire que..._ - Severus vit James serrer un peu plus la main de son épouse, comme pour l'encourager - _… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »_

Severus allait répondre quand elle continua, plus vite :_ « Je pensais te donner une leçon, j'ai été __arrogante. Mais à la fin, je pensais que tu reviendrais vers moi. »_

_« Et moi, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi. Que tu n'avais jamais voulu de moi. »,_ répondit Snape, la gorge serrée.

_« Mais il y a eu tes amis mangemorts. »_, poursuivit-elle.

_« Et les maraudeurs. »_, précisa James. _« Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

Son ancien ennemi se contenta de hocher la tête, trop ému pour parler. Lily se rapprocha davantage de lui, et posa une main tendre sur sa joue :

_« Merci Severus. Merci de m'avoir aimée. Merci d'avoir protégé mon fils. Merci pour tout. »_

* * *

><p>Le décor changea d'un seul coup. Et trois des quatre personnes regardèrent autour d'elle d'un air effrayé.<p>

_« La cabane hurlante ? »_, s'enquit James,_ « Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est mon paradis »_, répondit simplement Severus. Son amie sourit en comprenant ce que cela lui rappelait.

_« C'est là où Hermione t'a sauvée. L'endroit où s'est passé ton pire souvenir a également abrité le plus beau. »_

_« C'est là où mon cœur repose, maintenant. »_

Un chant mélancolique se fit entendre.

C'était d'une grande beauté, mais aussi d'une grande tristesse.

Le sorcier en noir reconnut cette voix rapidement, et se tourna vers Dumbledore, et les Potter, qui déjà s'éloignaient de lui.

_« C'est certainement mon dernier cadeau, Severus... Tu sais, de cette cabane il y a un passage qui mène directement à Poudlard. »_, lança le vieux sorcier, avant de s'effacer à nouveau dans le brouillard.

_« Ne me plains pas, mon Severus, et ne me regrette pas. »_, fit la voix de Lily, _« Une partie de moi vit toujours, et elle a besoin de toi. Sois heureux, je t'en prie. »_

Et il se trouva seul.

Avant même que ces compagnons aient complètement disparu, il avait déjà commencé à s'engager dans le souterrain sans s'en rendre compte, mais plus il se rapprochait de la sortie, sous le saule cogneur, et plus une lumière aveuglante se présentait devant lui et...

* * *

><p>Cette musique, ce chant... Tous les sorciers qui avaient été à Poudlard lorsque Dumbledore avait été inhumé reconnurent tout de suite de quoi cela venait.<p>

Fumseck.

Ce brave Fumseck, qui avait disparu, et laissé l'Ordre du Phénix dans le désarroi, était là, dans la Grande Salle, penché au-dessus du corps immobile de Severus Snape.

Harry sentit son propre cœur se serrer, lorsqu'il vit couler, le long de son bec, des larmes tant attendues.

Quand elles touchèrent la plaie béante, de la fumée s'en dégagea puis, après deux secondes qui parurent être une éternité aux yeux de toutes les personnes qui assistèrent à cette scène, la poitrine de celui que l'on avait cru mort s'anima, mue par un souffle profond et calme.

Hermione, les yeux encore embués de larmes se précipita pour prendre entre ses mains le visage encore impassible de son amant, et retint son souffle, sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se relèvent, et qu'il la regarde avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Sans rien dire ils s'enlacèrent fougueusement, et s'embrassèrent sans prêter la moindre attention au public qui les observait avec soulagement. Au bout de plusieurs délicieuses minutes, Severus tenta de murmurer un vague _« Hermione, je ne voulais pas... »_, entre deux baisers, mais un doigt diaphane se posa doucement sur ses lèvres, tandis que son amie l'assurait : «_ Hermione ou Lily, peu importe, appelle-moi comme tu le veux. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là. »_

Alors qu'il serrait contre son cœur cette adorable sorcière, la seule source de bonheur dans sa vie misérable, et lui glissa, dans un souffle : _« On est ce que l'on a vécu. Je te l'ai dit : tu es Hermione Granger, fille de dentiste, insupportable je-sais-tout, et la plus merveilleuse jeune femme qui ait existé. C'est cette femme que j'aime. C'est cette femme que je ne veux plus jamais quitter. »_

Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement, avant qu'Hermione ne songe à remercier le phénix qui était resté à les observer d'un air curieux. Elle se jeta à son cou délicat dans une explosion de plumes rouges-feu, et tous ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire, en voyant la mine déconfite du pauvre et noble oiseau ramené au même rang qu'un simple animal domestique.

* * *

><p>Il s'avéra que le geste de Severus, bien au-delà d'avoir sauvé Hermione, épargna également la vie de tous les êtres présents à Poudlard et dans les alentours.<p>

La licorne, créature pure par excellence, n'avait pas supporté de faire couler le sang d'un homme capable de mourir par amour, et en reprenant conscience, avait fuit vers la source maudite pour s'y noyer. Ce sacrifice avait mit fin à la malédiction, une fois pour toute.

Les travaux pour remettre l'école en état reprirent de plus belle, et le ministère envoya ses hommes dans tout le Royaume-Uni, à la recherche d'autres pièges tendus, par delà la mort, par le mage noir. Ils en trouvèrent plusieurs, mais parvinrent à en désamorcer la plupart même si, des dangers allaient subsister ça et là pendant encore quelques années.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, à la rentrée de 1998, Harry, Ron et Hermione, plus proches les uns des autres que jamais, revinrent passer leur septième année. Snape, quant à lui, occupa pendant un an le poste de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avant de donner son congé et de partir pour Oxford avec Hermione, où celle-ci étudia en parallèle le Droit de la magie, et la Métamorphose.<p>

Ils revinrent tous deux huit ans plus tard, après avoir livré nombre de travaux très appréciés par toute la communauté universitaire magique de Grande-Bretagne, et malgré leur renom, ils décidèrent d'enseigner tous les deux à Poudlard, l'endroit au monde qui leur était le plus cher. En septembre 2006, les élèves, qui n'avaient connu Snape que par son image de vile chauve-souris des cachots (les mauvaises réputations sont toujours les plus persistantes) furent très étonnés de le voir aux côtés de leur jeune professeur de Métamorphose et même, de surprendre assez régulièrement les deux amants tendrement lovés l'un contre l'autre, assis dans l'herbe, près du lac.

* * *

><p>C'est là, ami lecteur, qu'il nous faut quitter le château, car les détails de ce qu'il arriva ensuite ne nous concernent pas.<p>

Je ne sais s'ils se marièrent ou s'ils eurent des enfants mais il est certain qu'ils furent très heureux ensemble.

Ce qu'il faut retenir de cette modeste histoire, c'est que rien n'est jamais tout à fait perdu, qu'il ne faut jamais complètement perdre espoir mais, bien au contraire, prendre patience. Alors que Severus Snape pleurait la mort de Lily Potter, celle-ci survivait dans une banlieue moyenne londonienne, bien loin de la guerre et des préoccupations de son monde. Il n'allait pouvoir l'aimer que dix-sept ans plus tard.

Ainsi, il faut se souvenir que, même lorsque la nuit dans laquelle on se trouve est particulièrement noire, quelque part, ailleurs, le soleil se lève encore.


End file.
